L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by snixxxxx
Summary: Quand une chanson entre deux ennemis dérape en un baiser. Santana est consciente qu'elle doit faire un choix mais réussira t-elle à faire ce choix difficile ? Mais surtout fera t'elle le bon choix quand elle découvrira les conséquences de sa liaison avec le Warblers? Du Sebtana et du Brittana et de nouveaux personnages.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fiction commence dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, quand les Warblers se battent contre les New direction pour savoir qui chantera du Mickaël Jackson, après que Blaine se soit pris le slushie piégé.**_

 _ **Santana a fait son coming out et sort avec Brittany, elles font toutes les deux parties des New Direction et des Cheerios. La scène commence au moment où elle se rend dans une salle ou les Warblers répètent. Santana est en 3éme année du High School ce qui correspond au**_ _ **Junior year**_ _ **(secondaire) : 16-17 ans. C'est son avant dernière année ainsi qu'à une majorité des élèves du Glee Club (comme dans le série).**_

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

Tu entres dans la salle sur de toi, remonté à bloc grâce à Artie qui a trouvé un dictaphone que vous avez collé sous ta brassière, vous allez pouvoir enfin savoir ce que les Warblers ont mis dans le slushie que Blaine c'est pris dans la tête. Tu t'avances vers lui d'un pas déterminé. _  
_ _"Hé toi! Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, Blaine risque de perdre un œil vous savez celui qui était votre ami il y a encore quelques mois!"_ _  
_Un des Warblers s'avance vers toi l'air surpris _"T'es sérieuse ? Mais il va s'en sortir ?"_ _  
_ _"Lui oui, mais il risque de voir en 3D maintenant_." Tu lui réponds sèchement, ton but n'est pas seulement de les faire avouer mais aussi de les faire sentir coupable.  
Sébastian se démarque du groupe et s'avance vers toi _"Dommage pour lui, cela risque de nuire à sa plastiques mais le soda était destiné à Kurt, il n'avait qu'à pas être la"_ Son sourire qui aurait dû être compatissant est moqueur.  
A l'intérieur de toi tu bouillonnes, tu as envie de lui refaire sa tête de suricate mais tu es seule face à une douzaine de mecs, tu préfères répliquer oralement _"Tu ressembles au méchant de service ringard des films sur la vie des ados au lycée, je te préviens, je suis tout à fait prête à me prendre pour Karaté Kid et je ne vais pas te lâcher! Avoue que t'a mis quelque chose dans le soda, c'était quoi ? Du verre? Du sable ?"_ _  
_ _"De la teinture numéro 6"_ Son sourire moqueur est toujours plaqué sur son visage. _  
_Tu fais un pas vers lui, le doigt pointer sur lui _"Tu mens!"_ _  
_Il fait semblant d'être outrager avant d'ajouter _"C'est un outrage à mon honneur, j'exige réparation selon la tradition ancestral des Warblers "_ _  
_Un sourire apparaît sur ton visage, tu arques un sourcil _"Tu me provoques en duel"_ Tu te retournes vers les musiciens qui commençaient à partir _"restez là les violoncellistes, je vais avoir besoins de vous"_ _  
_Sébastian se tourne vers ses coéquipiers _"Les autres sortez, je ne veux pas que l'on me voit faire pleurer une fille"_ _  
_Une fois les personnes sorties tu te frottes les mains _"Allons-y, on a pas de temps à perdre"_

Les premières notes de smooth criminal résonnèrent dans la salle _:_

 _Uh, as he came into the window_ _  
_ _It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!_ _  
_ _He came into her apartment_ _  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_ _  
_ _She ran underneath the table_ _  
_ _He could see she was unable_ _  
_ _so she ran into the bedroom_ _  
_ _she was struck down, it was her doom_ _  
_ _Annie are you OK?_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK  
are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK (Sebastian: uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Sebastian: uh!)  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
you were struck down  
It was your doom_

 _Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
you've been hit by  
A Smooth Criminal  
so they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
So, Annie are you OK?  
Annie are you OK?  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
you were struck down  
It was your doom  
Annie are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
you've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal_

 _I don't know!  
Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK  
I don't know!  
There's a sign in the window  
I don't know!  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
I don't know!  
He came into your apartment  
I don't know!  
Left bloodstains on the carpet  
I don't know why baby!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
I don't know!  
You were struck down  
It was your doom - Annie!  
(Annie are you OK?  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
Will you tell us, that you're OK  
Dang, gone it - Baby!  
There's a sign in the window  
Dang, gone it - baby!  
That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
Hoo! Hoo!  
He came into your apartment  
Dang, gone it!  
Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
Dang gone it!  
You were struck down_

 _It was your doom - Annie!  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal_

Dès que la dernière note résonne dans la pièce, les violoncellistes quittent la salle très rapidement.

La tension dans la pièce à augmenter tout au long de la chanson, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous tourner autour. Vous ne vous êtes pas lâché du regard, lorsque les 3 derniers mots furent prononcés, vous êtes face à face, vos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une sensation que tu ne ressens que rarement apparait dans ton bas ventre, tes yeux passent rapidement de ses yeux à sa bouche et inversement. Avant que n'ait le temps de réagir une paire de lèvre se pose rejoins les tienne. La sensation est loin d'être désagréable, quelque chose d'humide caresse tes lèvres. A ce moment-là tu ne penses plus ni à Brittany, ni même à la raison de ta venue ici, tu penses juste au fait que tu aimes se contact et ses lèvres douces. Tu entrouvres ta bouche pour lui laisser le passage, vos langues entre en contact avec férocité, tu mordilles les lèvres de ton ennemi. Au bout de quelques minutes qui t'ont paru des secondes, vous vous séparez à contre cœur, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. Vous êtes à bout de souffle, les lèvres en sang. Tu commences à partir, mais il t'attrape le bras et te chuchotes à l'oreille.

 _" On se reverra"._ Ton cœur rate un battement lorsque tu sens son souffle dans ton cou.

Il te relâche et tu cours jusqu'à la porte du fond, au moment où tu franchis le seuil de la porte il te crie quelques chose comme quoi c'était des cristaux de sel. Tu te dépêches de rejoindre ta voiture et une fois installée tu fais le point sur ce qui vient de se passer: Tu viens d'embrasser ton pire ennemi, et tu as aimé sa...

Tu te demandes ce qu'il t'arrive, tu aimes Brittany plus que tout, elle est l'amour de ta vie, celui avec un grand A, celui que l'on rencontre une seule fois dans notre vie, enfin c'est ce que tu croyais. Un simple baiser et tout ton amour pour elle est remis en question. Une fois arrivé à Mc Kingley, tu files dans la salle de chant où tu retrouves les autres membres des New Directions.

Artie s'approche de toi. _« Ca été long, ça c'est bien passé ? »_

 _« Ca été compliqué de le faire avouer mais tu me connais, j'arrive toujours à mes fins »_

Tu lui tends le dictaphone, il appuie sur Play mais aucun son ne sort

 _" Qu'est ce qui se passe?"_

L'air de rien tu réponds _" Je comprends pas, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton pour le démarré. Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait tous cela pour rien !"_ En réalité avant de retourner à Mc Kingley retrouver tes camarades et ta petite amie tu es passé par chez toi et tu as caché la casquette qui se trouvait dans le dictaphone et tu l'as remplacé par une vierge. Puis tu es retourné au lycée l'air de rien.

 _" Dommage c'était une bonne idée...»_

 _« Maintenant qu'il a avoué une fois, il ne recommencera pas… »_ Dit d'un ton désespéré Rachel.

Vous êtes coupé par Mon Shuester qui entre dans la salle, vous vous installez à votre place habituelle, ce qui veut dire que tu te retrouves au fond à côté de Britt. Pendant tout le cours tu es dans tes pensées et elles sont toutes tournées vers Sébastian.

Une semaine passe, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de lui et bizarrement cela te rends triste. Tu ressens comme un manque Pendant cette semaine tu as essayé d'éviter au maximum tous les membres du Glee Club, même Brittany, quand elle te proposait de sortir, ou même les autres tu refusais en sortant des excuses bidons _comme « je me sens pas bien, je crois que je couve quelque chose, vaut mieux que je me repose »_ ou _« mes parents ne veulent pas que je sorte ce soir »_ etc.

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi et tu aurais aimé passer la journée seule dans ta chambre, mais au lieu de sa tes chers amis du Glee Club ont tenu absolument à ce que tu les accompagnes au Lima Bean, le seul café du coin. Comme d'habitude tu as refusé pour cause repas de famille qui pour cette fois était vraie, mais ils ont demandé à ta mère, qui a accepté que t'y ailles comme même. C'est pour cette raison que depuis une heure, tu es assise à cette table avec les New Directions, tu t'es mise en bout de table pour être tranquille mais c'est peine perdu, ils te posent comme même des questions à propos de ton changement d'attitude et de ton éloignement, tu leurs as répondu que tu avais besoins d'être un peu seule et ils ont arrêté de te poser des questions. Depuis tu fixes la porte comptant les gens qui font la tête et ceux qui sourissent, écoutant vaguement les autres. Tu perds le compte quand un brun aux yeux verts entre, vos regards se croisent l'espace de quelques secondes mais cela n'empêche pas ton cœur d'accélérer ses battements. Tu sens tes joues rougir, heureusement ton teint halé empêche les autres de remarquer quoique ce soit. Ta tête commence à tourner, tu ne peux pas rester ici, tu préviens les autres que tu pars au toilettes et tu t'y précipites en courant, une fois face aux lavabos, tu t'asperges le visage d'eau. Tu te regardes dans le miroir, tes yeux ont perdu l'éclat qu'ils avaient depuis que tu as rencontré Brittany et qui c'était accentuer quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu fermes les yeux car tu sens des larmes monter. Tu n'aimes pas ce sentiment, tu as la sensation que ton cœur se déchire en deux. D'un seul coup tu sens quelqu'un dans ton dos puis des bras qui t'entourent la taille. _"Britt, ce..."_ Tu te stoppes en plein milieu de la phrase, ce n'est pas son parfum, tu ouvres alors les yeux et vois le reflet de Sébastian dans le miroir. Tu te retournes rapidement et le repousses violemment _" Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"_

 _" Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de me voir"_ Il n'a pas son sourire moqueur habituel, il parait sincère.

 _" Tu ne pas appeler ! Ni même donné signe de vie"_

 _" Je suis sincèrement désolé mais j'avais besoins de temps, j'ai toujours été attiré par les mecs... tu es la première pour qui j'ai une attirance, c'est même plus qu'une attirance, toute la semaine j'ai pensé à toi... Il faut que tu me comprennes, c'est nouveau pour moi et puis nos chorales se détestent. Il y a, à peine quelques jours on se foutais sur la gueule"_

 _" Je te comprends..."_

A peine après avoir prononcer le dernier mot, tu lui sautes dessus, entourant sa taille avec tes jambes et son cou avec tes bras, tu commences à l'embrasser doucement, à ta plus grande joie il y répond et votre baiser devient fougueux. A bout de souffle tu te décroches de lui, une fois les pieds par terre tu prends la parole.

 _"Je devrais y allez, les autres doivent se demander ce que je fais »_ Une pointe de déception résonne dans ta voix.

 _" D'accord de toute façon les Warblers doivent m'attendre aussi, on se retrouve dans 30 minutes sur le parking?"_

 _" J'y serais"_ Tu déposes un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de sortir et de rejoindre les autres à table, quand tu t'installes, ils te regardent bizarrement.

 _" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

 _" Tu faisais quoi aux toilettes Sanny? Tu as mis du temps j'ai cru que tu étais tombé dans le trou"_

 _" J'avais besoin d'air... Ça va mieux maintenant ne t'inquiète pas Britt"_ Tu essayes de paraître le plus naturel possible mais le mensonge n'est pas ton fort.

 _" Alors Satan, il va bien Sébastian?"_

Tu sens tes joues chauffer, tu te défends rapidement _" Comment veux-tu que je le sache Porcelaine ?"_

 _" Je ne sais pas, je pensais que vous vous étiez parlé vu qu'il est entré dans les toilettes juste après toi et qu'il en est ressorti quelques secondes après toi"_ Il te regarde dans les yeux _,_ tu soutiens son regard avant de répondre

 _" Il est notre ennemi numéro 1, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerais. C'est une coïncidence."_

 _" Elle a raison Kurt, Sébastian est une licorne noire, pourquoi Sanny lui parlerait-elle ?"_

Tu remercies d'un de tête ta petite amie puis tu repars dans la contemplation de la porte d'entrée. Quand tu vois la personne qui ne quitte pas tes pensées depuis une semaine sortir, tu te lèves à ton tour

 _" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi, je commence à avoir mal à la tête, il faut que je me repose...»_ Tu n'as pas trouvé meilleure mensonge mais ils ont l'air d'y croire, c'est tout ce qui compte, Brittany se lève à son tour

 _" Je te raccompagne chez toi"_

 _" Nan merci Britt, ça va aller je vais marcher"_

 _" T'es sur?"_

 _" Oui, à lundi tout le monde"_

Ils te saluent tous, puis tu sors en veillant à ce que personne ne te suivent, tu rejoins le parking ou t'attends Sébastian, vous montez dans sa voiture, une fois installé il se penche vers toi et vos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est la première fois que tu te sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un, encore plus qu'avec Britt. Il se détache de toi et te regarde dans les yeux _" Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"_

 _"J'en sais rien, tu ne connais pas un endroit tranquille ?"_

 _" Si j'ai ma petite idée, tu verras tu vas adorer"_

 _" D'accord, c'est partit alors"_

Il conduit pendant un peu plus de 20 minutes avant de se garer sur un parking désert dans les hauteurs de Lima, vous descendez de la voiture, puis il attrape ta main avant de te guider sur un petit chemin, vous marchez pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une sorte de grange. Il fouille dans sa poche avant dans sortir une clé qui sert à ouvrir le cadenas, vous entrez à l'intérieur et vous montez à l'étage, l'intérieur ressemble plus à un studio qu'à une simple grange, il y a un lit, une télé un mini frigo, une salle de bain... En gros tout le nécessaire pour vivre en paix quelques jours.

 _" Alors c'est ici que tu emmènes tes conquêtes?"_ Tu le dis en rigolant mais en réalité tu crains que sa réponse soit positive.

Ta question le surprend mais il répond en te regardant dans les yeux _"_ _Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais tu es la première personne que j'emmène ici."_

 _" J'en suis honoré"_

Tu t'installes le lit, pendant ce temps-là, le brun ouvre les volets en face de toi, tu te retrouves avec une vue magnifique sur tout Lima. Il s'allonge à coté de toi, tu te cales contre lui. Vous restez dans cette position quelques minutes avant de te mettre à califourchon sur lui et tu l'embrasses, ses mains sont sur tes hanches et les tiennes autour de son cou, tu t'approches de son oreille et chuchotes _._

 _« Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais depuis la première fois que l'on s'est embrassé, je ne pense qu'à toi et j'ai constamment envie de me retrouver dans tes bras »_

Tu l'embrasses sur l'oreille puis tu remontes jusqu'à sa bouche. Il prend la parole à son tour.

 _«Sache que c'est réciproque, depuis ce jour tu hantes mes nuits mais aussi mes nuits. »_ Il te fait basculer sur le côté, vos visages sont face à face _«Santana depuis notre baisé, je ne pense qu'à toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Je t'avouerais que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais cela me rend heureux, réellement heureux »_

 _« Tu me rends heureuse aussi »_

Vous passez le reste de l'après-midi à vous câlinez et à apprendre des choses l'un sur l'autre. Vers 20h il se lève du lit et part vous préparer à manger, quelques minutes plus tard une bonne odeur s'élève dans la pièce, il est dos à toi, tu en profites pour le regarder en détails. Son tee-shirt moulant laisse voir ses bras musclés, il est fin mais il a une belle paire de fesses musclées elles aussi. Lorsqu'il revient il porte un plateau et le pose sur la table basse _« A table »_

Tu le rejoins sur le canapé tu remarques qu'il a tout présenté parfaitement. Il y a une bouteille de vin et au vu de l'étiquette tu te doutes que c'est un excellent vin, à côté tu remarques une flûte à champagne ou se trouve une rose, dans l'assiette se trouve des pâtes au saumon, avec une belle présentation. Tu lui fais un grand sourire, les pâtes au saumon est l'un de tes plats favori. Il se lève et revient avec une chandelle qu'il allume et place sur la table. Tu étais loin de t'imaginer que Sebastian était aussi romantique. Depuis que tu l'as rencontré, tu le voyais comme quelqu'un de superficiel, d'égoïste, prétentieux, imbu de lui-même. Mais depuis votre baiser tu le vois comme quelqu'un d'attentionné, généreux, très agréable et depuis aujourd'hui romantique.

Une fois le repas finis vous retournez au lit, vous regardez un film collé l'un à l'autre, puis vous vous endormez dans cette position.

Le lendemain la sonnerie de ton portable te réveille, tu te lèves discrètement faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ton amant, c'est ta mère, tu décroches et chuchote :

 _" Allô Mama?"_

 _"mi chica, ¿dónde estás?"_

 _"Je suis chez Brittany, j'arrive bientôt"_

 _"convenido, Hace un tiempo"_

Tu raccroches et retournes faire un câlin au brun toujours allongé dans le lit et tu fermes les yeux.

 _"Alors comme ça tu es chez Brittany?"_

 _"_ _Désolé, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire..."_

 _" Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?"_

 _" D'accord"_

Il t'embrasse avant de sortir de son lit et de s'habiller, tu fais pareil puis vous sortez mains dans la main de la grange pour rejoindre sa voiture.

 _"C'est quoi ton adresse ?"_

 _" Dépose-moi juste à l'entrée de Lima Height Adjacent"_

 _" T'es sure?"_

 _"Oui, j'habite à deux minutes de l'entrée et puis ça craint de se balader avec une aussi belle voiture"_

 _" Comme tu veux"_

Il démarre la voiture, durant le trajet tu regardes dehors, au bout de 5 minutes, il prend la parole _" Tu regrettes pour hier ?"_

Tu tournes la tête vers lui, il te regarde aussi surveillant la route _" Regretter quoi ?"_

 _« Regretter notre rapprochement, nos baisers.. »_

 _« Non je regrette absolument, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, mais je t'avouerais que je préfèrerais que tout cela reste secrets.. Tu sais par rapport à nos chorales et puis par rapport à Britt.. »_

Au prénom de ta petite amie tu vois son visage se crisper légèrement _" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis de cet avis aussi "_

 _" On est arrivé_..." Le trajet est passé beaucoup trop vite à ton gout, tu t'approches de lui et l'embrasse _"Merci pour tout, mais surtout pour ta compréhension.. J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec toi.."  
_ _" Moi aussi"_ Il t'embrasse à son tours _" On se reverra bientôt je te le promets"_ Avec son portable il te prend en photo et enregistre ton numéro sous le pseudo "S 3" et tu fais de même et enregistre sous numéro sous le pseudo "My Secret Love 3". Tu l'embrasses une dernière fois avant de sortir de ta voiture et de rentrer chez toi. A peine après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée, ta mère te saute dessus

 _"No vuelvas a hacer eso a mi hija!_ _Me preocupaba"_

 _" Désolée mama, je suis fatiguée je vais me reposer un peu"_ Tu fais semblant de bailler pour accentuer ton mensonge.

 _"sino lo que haces con Brittany por estar cansado?"_

 _" On a regardé des DVD toute la nuit"_

Elle soupire avant de retourner dans le salon, tu en profites pour monter les marche et sauter dans ton lit, en réalité tu n'es pas fatigué mais comme sa tu peux regarder tranquillement la photo de Sébastian prise quelques temps au paravent.

Ton portable vibre, tu t'attends à recevoir un sms de lui mais à la place c'est celui d'un inconnu

 _ **De inconnu:**_

 _ **Laisse le tomber, il ne vaut pas le coup, si tu ne le fais pas tu risques de perdre Brittany et les autres membres des New Directions.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

Le lien d'une photo suit le message, tu cliques dessus et découvres une photo de Sébastian et toi mains dans la main sortant de la grange.  
Tu comprends rapidement que tu es mal barré, vous qui vouliez que votre relation reste secrète. Une larme coule le long de ta joue, tu vas devoir faire un choix entre Brittany et les New Directions qui se trouvent être tes amis même si jamais tu ne l'avoueras haut et fort ou Sébastian qui en si peu de temps à prit une énormes place dans ton cœur... Un choix difficile, très difficile


	2. Chapter 2

**Cécile:** **Heureuse que cela te plaise, je suis aussi une grande fan de Sebtana, et malheureuse on voit pas bcp de fanfiction sur eux. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi.**

 **Voici le second chapitre, il contient du Lemon ;)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Disclaimer: Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire si :)**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Ce matin quand ton réveil sonne tu as un horrible mal de tête, tout l'après-midi d'hier et pendant une partie de la nuit tu as réfléchis au choix que tu devais faire mais tu n'as trouvé aucune solution. Tu n'es pas prête à abandonner Sébastian pas avec les sentiments que tu ressens désormais pour lui mais il y a Britt ta petite amie et les autres... Tu te promets de trouver la personne à l'origine de ce chantage et de le faire cesser coûte que coûte. Tu te prépares rapidement et fonces en courant à ta voiture sans prendre la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner car comme chaque matin tu es en retard. Quand tu arrives au lycée, la première sonnerie est déjà passée, le couloir est quasiment vide. Tu passes en vitesse récupéré ton livre pour ton premier cours, quand tu ouvres ton casier un papier tombe, tu te baisses pour le ramasser et découvre une photo de toi et Sébastian dans sa voiture, la photo a été prise dimanche matin. Tu vous trouves beau dessus tous les deux, tu souris en repensent à la soirée de samedi mais ton sourire disparaît quand tu te rappelles le pourquoi de cette photo et ce que cela signifie. La deuxième sonnerie te sors de tes pensées, tu attrapes ton livre, ranges la photo dedans avant de claquer la porte de ton casier et de courir jusqu'à ton premier cours. Tu entres dans la salle sans prendre la peine de toquer et tu t'installes à ta place habituelle, c'est à dire à la table du fond à coté de Brittany qui te sourit depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce. Tu portes toute ton attention au prof, car tu sais que désormais lorsque tu regarderas la blonde assise à côté de toi, tu te rappelleras ce que tu lui as fait enfin plutôt de ce que tu lui as fait dans son dos et le mal qu'elle aura quand elle le découvrira.

 _" Bien maintenant que mademoiselle Lopez nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ouvrez vos manuels page 150"_  
Tu ne réponds pas au pic de ton professeur d'histoire, car tu sais qu'au final tu récolteras des heures de colles. Tu ouvres ton manuel à la page demandé, tu sens tes joues prendre feux quand tu découvres la photo, tu la récupères et la cache dans ton sac, heureusement Brittany cherche encore la page dans son livre et n'a rien remarqué. Votre professeur commence à lire les textes, Brittany en profite pour se tourner vers toi.  
 _" Tu fais quoi cet été Sanny?"_  
A ta plus grande joie les vacances d'été arrivent dans 1 petite semaine et avec tes parents vous avez prévu de partir, tu pourras enfin respirez un peu.  
 _" Je pars faire le tours du monde avec mes parent et toi ?"_  
 _" Tu te rappels de mes cours de motocross ?"_  
Tu hoches la tête positivement, sa fait maintenant 3 mois qu'elle fait du motocross, au début tu n'étais pas rassuré de la savoir sur un engin comme ça mais les quelques fois ou tu es allé la voir, tu as constaté qu'elle est doué.  
 _" Et bah mon prof m'a proposé de faire un stage de 3 semaines ou je ne ferais que sa toute la journée. Et pendant le reste des vacances, je reste ici à Lima. C'est dommage j'aurais aimé passer du temps avec toi "_ Elle te fait une moue boudeuse, celle qui t'a toujours fait craqué _"Mais de toute façon il reste encore une semaine pour profiter l'une de l'autre"_  
 _" Ouais"_  
 _" Tu fais quoi ce soir ?"_  
Tu hausses les épaules " _Rien de spécial pourquoi?"_  
 _"On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble, tu m'as manqué la semaine dernière"_  
 _" Comme tu veux"_  
Un sourire illumine son visage d'ange " _Ce soir, le BreadstiX, 19h?"_  
 _" D'accord"_  
Pendant le reste du cours du écoute le prof, enfin tu fais semblant de l'écouter. Quand la sonnerie retenti, tu remballes tes affaires en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir de la salle sans attendre Britt, tu as 5 minutes avant ton prochain cours tu en profites pour te cacher dans une salle de cours vide pour appeler Sébastian, à ta plus grande déception il ne répond pas, tu ressors de la pièce et te diriges à ton prochain cours. La matinée passe rapidement, maintenant, tu es à la table du Glee Club entouré de tes amis, ils parlent d'un fête qu'ils prévoient de faire vendredi soir afin de fêter les grandes vacances entre New Directions avant le party du vendredi suivant où il y aura tout Mc Kingley. Tu les écoutes d'une oreille distraite, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de retourné dans les bras Sébastian, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu es obsédé par lui, tu as toujours envie d'être avec lui, même quand tu parles avec Brittany tu veux être avec lui. Ton portable se met à vibrer, la photo de Sébastian apparaît, tu l'attrapes et cours hors de la cafétéria. Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrète tu décroches  
 _"Allô?"_  
 _" Allô S, ça va?"_  
 _"Oui et toi ?"_  
 _"Oui, ta voix m'a manquée... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?"_  
 _"T'as voix me manquais... Tu me manques tout court"_  
 _" Jamais je ne pensais dire sa à quelqu'un mais tu me manques aussi, tu veux que m'on se voit se soir"_  
 _"Sa aurait géniale mais Brittany m'a invité au restau se soir ..."_  
 _"Ah d'accord..."_ De la déception s'entend dans sa voix  
 _" Mais si tu veux on se rejoint à ta grange après"_  
 _'' Je ne sais pas on verra"_  
 _" D'accord"_  
Tu es déçu par sa réponse, tu espérais le voir. Il raccroche, tu ranges enfin plutôt tu cales ton portable entre tes seins car tu n'as pas de poche dans ton uniforme de Cheerios, puis tu retournes à la table de tes amis. Kurt est le premier à réagir  
 _" Alors Satan tu étais avec qui au téléphone ?"_  
 _" Personne d'intéressant Porcelaine, pourquoi cela t'intéresse?"_  
 _" Je me demandais juste qui pouvais te faire autant sourire, quand tu as vu le nom de ton correspond, tu as fait la même tête qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël_ " dit-il avec un ton condescendant  
 _" Tu racontes vraiment que de la merde Blanche Neige et puis ça vous regarde pas"_

Tu baisses les yeux et t'installes à table sans que les autres rajoutent quoique ce soit et tu finis ton repas. Ils parlent des vacances, ils prévoient de se retrouver la semaine avant que les cours ne reprennent dans la maison secondaire de Quinn dans les Hampton, tu remercies secrètement tes parents d'avoir organisé un voyage qui dure les 2 mois, te retrouver durant 1 semaine complète avec que les gens du Glee Club qui d'ailleurs ont tous accepté l'invitation de Quinn, non merci ce n'est pas pour toi. Quand la sonnerie indiquant la fin du repas retenti tu pars sans attendre les autres, tu entends qu'ils parlent de te toi, ils trouvent ton comportement bizarre, si seulement ils savaient.  
Le soir quand tu rentres chez toi, tu t'affales sur le canapé en attendant Brittany, elle a préfère venir et ensuite te raccompagner, elle trouve ça plus romantique. Au bout d'une heure tu commences à t'ennuyer, il n'y a aucune émission intéressante qui passe à la TV. Tu montes dans ta chambre et t'installes devant ton ordinateur, tu regardes de vielles vidéos des Nationales et des Régionales où l'on voit Sébastian chanter et danser. Tu redescends quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte, quand tu ouvres, tu découvres une Brittany toute excitée " _Tu es prête ?"_  
" _Attends deux minutes, je mets un mot pour prévenir mes parents"_  
Tu retournes dans la cuisine pour laisser un mot prévenant que tu ne manges pas chez toi se soir puis tu retournes dans l'entrée, Britt attrape ton petit doigt, une vieille habitude que vous avez prise et vous rejoignez sa voiture.  
Une fois au restaurant vous vous asseyez face à face, vos mains posées sur la table sont liées. Elle prend un air sérieux " Santana, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, t'étais bizarre toute la semaine. Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi et les autres s'inquiètent aussi !"  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas Britt, je vais bien. C'est juste qu'il y a eu quelques événements qui ont fait que j'ai besoin de réfléchir"  
" Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu sais que je suis là pour toi"  
" Je suis désolé je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, peut-être une prochaine fois" Elle te fait sa mine boudeuse qui habituellement te fais craquer mais tu résistes _" Je t'en parlerais en temps voulu, tu ne veux pas parler d'autre chose ?"_  
 _" Comme tu veux_ "  
Vous êtes coupé par la serveuse qui vous apporte le menu, tu commandes une salade pour toi et une assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise pour la blonde assise en face de toi. En attendant les plats vous vous regardez en souriant, tu te perds dans le bleu profond de ses yeux, tu reviens soudain à la réalité quand tu entends des éclats de rire que tu reconnais, tu tournes la tête et vois Sébastian assis à la table d'à côté avec d'autres Warblers, vos regards se croisent l'espace de seulement quelques secondes mais ces quelques secondes sont précieuses pour toi. Il te fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, tu comprends que pour ce soir, c'est bon, vous allez passer la soirée ensemble. Ton sourire s'agrandit, tu te reconcentres sur Brittany. Durant le repas vous parlez de tout et de rien, tu évites un maximum le sujet de ton éloignement, une fois le repas finit elle te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte. Elle t'embrasse puis tu rentres chez toi, tu remontes dans ta chambre afin de te changer et de récupéré ton pyjama et un pull puis tu redescends, au moment où tu franchis la porte ta mère te retient  
 _" Tu vas ou comme ça? "_  
 _"Je vais chez un ami, je vais sans doute dormir là-bas"_  
 _" Je le connais ?"_  
 _" Non mais c'est quelqu'un de bien ne t'inquiète pas. On a un exposé à faire ensemble c'est tout"_  
 _" D'accord, travaillez bien"_  
Une fois dans ta voiture tu souffles, la prochaine fois il faudra trouver une meilleure excuse heureusement ta mère a toujours eu confiance en toi.

Tu conduis rapidement jusqu'à la grange, tu te gares à côté de la voiture déjà présente puis tu te rends à l'intérieur, tu montes directement à l'étage où tu découvres que la pièce a été complètement ranger, tu traverses la partie salon pour ouvrir les rideaux qui mène à la partie chambre, tu vois Sébastian allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre, il n'a pas remarqué ta présence, tu t'approches doucement de lui et lui saute dessus avant de l'embrasser.  
" _Tu m'as manqué beau brun"_  
 _"Toi aussi ma Latina"_ dit'il en encerclant ta taille avec ses bras " _tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec Brittany"_  
 _"Serait-ce de la jalousie ?"_  
 _" Peut-être... Toi comment tu réagirais si tu me voyais comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?"_  
 _" T'as gagné un point"_  
Ta réponse le fait sourire, vous vous allongez calé l'un contre l'eau face à face  
 _" T'as dit quoi à tes parents pour pouvoir venir?"_  
 _" Que j''avais un exposé à faire"_  
" _Attend t'es sérieuse ? Mais ils t'ont cru, parce que les grandes vacances sont vendredi et cela fait un petit moment que les profs donnent plus de devoirs, les notes sont terminées depuis une semaine"_  
 _" Arrête de te moquer de moi sinon..."_

 _"Sinon quoi ?"_ dit-il en levant un sourcil intéressé  
 _"Hum... Sinon plus de bisous !"_  
 _" Tu n'es pas capable de me résister"_  
 _"N'en sois pas si sur_ " Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas lui résisté longtemps mais tu te retournes comme même, lui montrant ton dos. Vous restez dans cette position quelques minutes avant que Sébastian s'incline.  
 _"C'est promis, j'arrête de me moquer de toi"_  
Tu te mets face à lui un grand sourie aux lèvres " _Promis ?"_  
 _" Promis. Tu fais quoi cet été ?"_  
 _" Je voyage à travers le monde avec mes parents et toi ?"_  
 _"Le premier mois je pars à Los Angeles voir des cousins et le deuxième mois je pars seul la semaine avant de reprendre les cours à New York. J'espérais qu'on se verrait"_  
 _" Peut-être que je pourrais te rejoindre à New York? Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec mes parents, enfin si tu en as envie"_  
 _" Je t'accueillerais avec plaisir"_  
 _" Parfait»_

Vous vous regardez en souriant, de l'envie peut se lire dans vos yeux, tu rapproches ton visage et attrapes sa lèvre inférieur avec tes dents, puis tu colles tes lèvres aux siennes. A chaque fois tu es surprise de leur douceur, tu sens quelque chose d'humide caresser doucement tes lèvres, tu entrouvres ta bouche pour laisser sa langue passer. Vos langues entre en contact et entame un ballet endiablé, un soupir de satisfaction sort de la bouche de ton partenaire. Tu sens ses mains attraper tes hanches, tu frissonnes lorsque ses mains caressent ta chute de rein. Tu as l'impression qu'un millier de papillons s'envolent dans ton bas ventre. Tu as envie d'aller plus loin mais tu crains que ce ne soit pas réciproque, et en aucun cas tu voudrais le forcer. Tu recules légèrement, interrompant vôtre baiser, il te regarde surpris.

« _On est jamais allez aussi loin.. Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? »_

 _« J'en suis sûr San, mais sache que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une fille.. »_

Tu te mets à califourchon sur lui et il enlève son tee-shirt et tu fais de même. Tu te penches pour l'embrasser, tu descends dans son cou que tu parsèmes de baisers, rapidement tu le sens s'agiter sous toi, tu descends parsèmes ses pectoraux de baisers pendant que ses mains détachent ton soutient gorges. Quand tes seins sont libérés, un _« Waouh_ » sort de sa bouche, tu relèves la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

 _« La vue te plaît ? »_

 _« Carrément, tu as un corps de déesse San ! »_ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

Tu réponds en rigolant « _Tu n'es pas mal non plus chéri »_

Tu enlèves son pantalon que tu envoies à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans que tu comprennes comment, tu te retrouves sous Sebastian, qui rapidement fait valser ton pantalon ainsi que ton tanga.

Il t'embrasse dans le cou et commence à pressez fermement ses lèvres contre ta peau, tu le sens mordiller légèrement, il commence a aspirer doucement puis embrasser à nouveau, tu frissonnes sous ses lèvres douces, il recommence le même processus et attrapes d'une main ton sein gauche et commence à jouer avec. Tu le trouves doué, tu attrapes ses épaules musclés et plantes tes ongles dedans en le tirant pour coller vos corps ensemble. Tu sens son érection contre ton ventre, tu as besoin de plus maintenant, tu commences à gesticuler. Il comprend le message et te pénètre doucement en te regardant dans les yeux, vous vous souriez sincèrement, tu te cambres au fil de ses va et viens. Il accélère et lorsqu'il atteint ton point G, un orgasme te prend, tu es rapidement suivit par ton amant. Il se retire et s'allonge contre toi. Tu en profites pour poser ta tête contre son torse, c'est la première fois que tu te sens aussi fait bien après avoir fait l'amour. Tu t'endors contre lui sous ses caresses dans tes cheveux de jais.

Quelques temps plus tard, tu es réveillé par la sonnerie de ton téléphone portable, tu le récupères en veillant à ne pas réveiller ton bellâtre.

 **De inconnu:**  
 **Tu me déçois, moi qui pensais que tu tenais à Brittany, tu imagines la déception qu'elle aura lorsqu'elle verra les photos et tes "amis" du Glee Club que diront-ils ? Imagine la peine qu'ils vont avoir quand ils vont découvrir que tu les as trahis.**

 **xoxo**

Un lien suit la photo, tu cliques dessus une photo avec ta voiture et celle de Sébastien garer côte à côte apparaît.

Tu te détaches de lui et tu vas dans l'espace salle de bain, c'est à dire, un petit coin caché par des paravents où il y a un lavabo et une baignoire ainsi qu'un petit meuble où tu déposes tes vêtements.

Tu profites d'être sous la douche pour te détendre, tu sens rapidement les larmes monter. Tu es totalement perdue, tu n'aimes pas ce sentiment, tu laisses tes larmes couler. Tu te sens tellement stupide, tu aimerais réussir à faire un choix mais même en posant le pour et le contre tu n'y arrive pas, d'un côté il y a Brittany pour qui tu t'es longuement battue, que tu aimes, tu te sens bien avec elle et de l'autre Seb, tu te sens étrangement mais merveilleusement bien avec lui, tu n'as ressenti ça pour personne d'autre auparavant, quand tu es loin de lui tu ressens un manque. Le problème est que si tu quittes Seb tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter mais si tu quittes Britt pour ton amant, tu sais qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas, tu t'en voudras énormément, et commençant les membres du Glee Club, tu sais qu'ils te le feront payer et là tu perdras tout.

Une fois ta douche finis, tu sèches tes larmes et enfiles ton pyjama qui consiste en une simple nuisette et ton pull préféré avec lequel tu dors tout le temps depuis que tu l'as eu, c'est un cadeau de Brittany.  
Tu retournes voir Sébastian, il te regarde avec un air septique  
" _Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_  
Il te tend ton portable que tu avais laissé sur le lit, tu l'attrapes et vois le message reçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _"C'est qui ?"_

 _" J'en sais rien_ " Tu t'assois sur le lit à côté de lui

" _Et tu as déjà reçu d'autres messages ?"_

 _" Oui... Dimanche soir, après que je sois arrivé chez moi, il y avait une photo de nous deux sortant d'ici"_

 _"Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?"_

 _" Je sais pas, j'ai jugé sa inutile, sans importance"_

 _" Quelqu'un te menace et tu trouves sa sans importance ?"_

 _" Ce n'est pas se crétin qui n'est même pas capable de dire son identité qui me fait peur, si j'ai envie d'être avec toi, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il me menaçait de me tuer ou pire de te tuer toi. Je suis fatigué, on peut se rendormir maintenant ?"_

 _" Comme tu veux"_

Vous vous couchez l'un contre l'autre, tu lui souhaites bonne nuit, avant de fermer les yeux, tu l'entends chuchotez _" Jamais je n'aurais imaginez le dire à quelqu'un encore moins à toi Santana Diabla Lopez mais je crois que je t'aime..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cecile: Heureuse de voir que ce second chapitre te plaît aussi, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi. Merci pour tout tes compliments. Bonne lecture _**

**_Voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas mais cette histoire si._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _XOXO_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_**

Deux mois sont passés depuis la soirée où tu as mangé au BreadstiX avec Brittany et tu as dormis avec Sébastian. Tu te trouves maintenant dans un avion en direction de New York. Durant une semaine tu vas pouvoir profiter de Sébastian, tu as réussis à convaincre tes parents de te laisser aller seul à New York. Dans moins d'une heure tu vas pouvoir retrouver les seuls bras où tu te sens en sécurité. Tu repenses dernière soirée que tu as passée avec les New Directions, malgré tes réticences au début, Brittany à réussis à te convaincre.

 ** _Flash-Back:_** ** _  
Tu es devant ton miroir, tu te regardes et te demandes si la robe rouge que tu viens d'enfiler ne fait pas trop habillé pour une simple soirée avec ceux du Glee Club, tu te diriges finalement vers ton armoire pour trouver autre chose mais ta mère vient te prévenir que Brittany est arrivée et qu'elle t'attend en bas. Tu descends, et salut rapidement tes parents avant de partir avec ta petite amie main dans la main. En chemin elle ramasse une fleur qu'elle met dans tes cheveux, tu aimes quand elle a des petites intentions, comme ça pour toi, personne n'en n'a jamais eu auparavant._**

 ** _Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche vous arrivez chez Rachel, comme lors de votre première soirée ici, la fête se passe au sous-sol. Vous arrivez les dernières, toutes les personnes présente excepté Kurt sont déjà à moitié bourrés, Tu t'installes sur un des canapés pendant que Britt va chercher des boissons, rapidement Kurt te rejoins  
" Alors Satan, tu t'es finalement décider à venir"  
"Pour rien au monde je ne raterais une fête où l'on peut tous se retrouver, surtout que l'on ne va pas se voir pendant 2 mois"  
" T'es sur ? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous aux Hampton ?"  
" Je serais je ne sais ou avec mes parents, comme je vous l'ai dit on va faire le tour du monde. Tout est déjà réservé et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je n'aime pas, tu me stresses. Et puis au lieu de me saouler va surveiller ton petit ami avant qu'il fasse comme la dernière fois et qu'il roule une pelle à Berry"  
Par chance il t'écoute, quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany revient avec une bouteille de vodka pleine.  
" J'ai pas trouvé de verres propres"  
" Ce n'est pas grave " Tu attrapes la bouteille et bois quelques gorgés, tu sens le liquide qui coule en toi, brûlant tout sur son passage. Tu attends quelques minutes puis tu rebois quelques gorgé de plus avant de te lever et d'aller dansé au milieu de la piste en entrainant ta petite amie. Tu attrapes ses hanches pour la rapprocher de ton corps et entames un collé serré. Chaque personne présente arrête son activité pour vous regarder, tu enchaînes les danses parfois tu es seule parfois les autres viennent danser avec toi. Plus rien existe autour de toi, Lorsque tu sors de ta bulle, tu remarques qu'une majorité des New Directions dort. Tu t'installes à côté d'une Brittany endormie, tu vous recouvres d'une couverture avant de t'endormir en la serrant dans tes bras.  
Le lendemain à ton réveil, toutes les personnes présentes dorment encore enfin c'est ce que tu croyais car lorsque tu t'apprêtes à quitter la maison tu croises Kurt.  
" Tu ne restes pas pour le brunch ?"  
" Je ne peux pas, j'ai un avion à prendre"  
" Ou quelqu'un à voir ?"  
Tu le regardes surprise " Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?"  
Il hausse les épaules " Rien je dis ça comme ça"  
"D'accord, bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dis bonnes vacances à tout le monde de ma part. »_**

 ** _« Donc j'en conclue qu'on te verra pas au Party de la semaine prochaine »_**

 ** _« Effectivement, on se revoit à la rentrée"  
Tu franchis la porte, et juste avant que tu ne la refermes Kurt te souffles " Brittany t'aimes vraiment, ne la blesse pas"  
Tu fermes la porte et monte dans ta voiture afin de conduire jusqu'à chez toi pour récupérer ta valise pour partir avec tes parents à l'aéroport._**

 ** _Fin du Flash-Back_**

 _"Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, l'avion va entamer sa descente en direction de l'aéroport JFK, il est 14h16 et il fait actuellement 30° à New York"  
_ Tu souris, dans une trentaine de minutes tu seras dans les bras de Sébastien, tu fermes les yeux tu n'as jamais aimé les atterrissages. Quand tu les ré-ouvres les yeux l'avion roule sur le sol, une fois arrêté du te lèves, récupères tes affaires et tu sors de l'avion. Tu attrapes ta valise qui passe sur le tapis roulant et rejoins le parking où IL t'attend. Tu le vois de dos assis sur un des murets, lorsque qu'il se retourne à l'entente de son nom que tu as crié et dès que vos regardes se croisent, les battements de ton cœur accélèrent. Tu entres dans ta bulle de paradis. Tu lâches tes affaires et vous courez l'un vers l'autre. Arrivée à sa hauteur tu sautes dans ses bras entourant sa taille de tes jambes, avec tes mains tu attrapes son visage souriant et l'embrasses fougueusement. Tu attends se moment depuis tellement longtemps. Vous n'avez pas pu vous revoir depuis la soirée à la grange où tu l'as rejoint après ta soirée au restaurant avec Brittany il y a deux mois. Il te fait passer sur son dos avant de récupérer tes affaires que tu as laissées tombée et t'emmène à sa voiture. Durant la première partie du trajet tu lui racontes tes vacances en détails, les villes que tu as visitées, les rencontres que tu as faites, de ta nouvelle amie qui habite en Floride, les soirées ou tu as pleuré parce qu'il te manquait... Ensuite tu lui poses La question que tu meures envie de lui poser depuis le début.  
 _"Est ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?"_ Tu sais que vous n'êtes pas réellement en couple, vous n'êtes pas dans une relation exclusive. Tu sors avec Brittany en même temps, pourtant l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi te rends malade. Tu sens sa mains se poser sur la tienne, tu tournes ta tête dans sa direction, vous vous regardez dans les yeux. _" Depuis que l'on s'est embrassé la première fois je n'ai vu personne. "_  
Tu peux voir dans son regard qu'il est sincère, au fond de toi un feu d'artifice de joie explose, tu ne sais pas quoi lui répondre alors tu lui souris simplement.

Lorsque vous arrivez dans son appartement New Yorkais situé dans l'Upper East Side, c'est-à-dire le quartier le plus huppé et le plus prisé de Manhattan, tu découvres une immense pièce décoré de meubles blanc illuminé par d'immenses baies vitrées qui donne sur une terrasse avec vue sur Central Park. Tu savais que Sebastian était riche mais tu ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. Cette pièce est immense, elle regroupe une partie cuisine avec un bar donnant sur le coin salle à manger et une partie salon. Sur le côté il y a un immense escalier encastré dans le mur qui mène à une mezzanine tu t'empresses d'y monter, arrivée en haut tu vois une pièce légèrement plus petite que celle du dessous, un énorme lit trône au milieu, de chaque côté se trouve une table de chevet assortie au lit. Sur les murs entre les fenêtres il y a des photos de familles, il n'y a rien d'autre dans la pièce hormis deux portes. Tu te diriges vers la première et découvres un énorme dressing, naturellement il ne comporte pas grand-chose. Tu ressors de la pièce et tu te diriges vers l'autre porte, c'est une salle de bain. La salle est énorme, il y a un jacuzzi-baignoire en plein milieu et une douche à l'italienne sur le côté gauche en face se trouve un énorme miroir et double lavabo collé.  
Cet appartement est magnifique, tu es ébahie. Tu t'apprêtes à quitter la pièce mais tu sens des bras venant de derrière toi s'enrouler autour de ta taille et une tête se poser sur ton épaule gauche. Une voix te murmure à l'oreille _" Ça te dis un tour dans le jacuzzi ?"  
"Hum pourquoi pas"  
" Va te changer, je le prépare"  
_Tu sors de la salle d'eau et redescends en bas, là où se trouve ta valise, tu y récupères un de tes maillot de bain, ton préféré, celui que tu as acheté en France. Tu te changes en vitesse et remonte à la salle de bain, Sébastian est déjà dans l'eau. Tu t'installes à côté de lui laissant ta tête au creux de son cou.  
 _"Et toi tes vacances ?"  
" J'ai passé 1 mois à Los Angeles chez des cousins et le reste du temps à Lima, rien de bien passionnant"  
_ _" T'as fait quoi à LA?"_ Question inhabituelle pour toi, d'habitude tu t'en contre fiches de la vie des personnes hormis Brittany et dorénavant Sébastian.  
 _" La journée je surfais et le soirée j'allais à différents galas avec mes cousins."  
" J'aimerais bien un jour te voir surfer et apprendre aussi"_  
 _" Un jour on ira aux Hampton ensemble. J'ai une maison là-bas et les vagues sont plus simples pour apprendre à surfer, tu verras ce n'est pas très difficile"_

 _" C'est une promesse ?_ _"_

 _« C'est une promesse. »_

 _"_ Tu t'installes à califourchon sur lui en lui souriant _" Tu sais que t'es le meilleur?"_  
Avec un sourire moqueur _" Je le sais, on me le dit souvent, mais tu sais comme on dit ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemble "  
_ Tu rigoles avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.  
Vous sortez de l'eau lorsque ton ventre se met à gargouiller et vous vous changez avant de vous baladez main dans la main dans les rues de Manathan. Vous vous arrêtez dans un petit restaurant aux allures italiennes.

Un serveur s'approche de vous

 _« Une table pour deux ?_ »Sebastian hoche positivement la tête « _Très bien suivez-moi »_

Vous vous retrouvez dans un petit coin, ton chéri commande deux menus du chef. Pendant le repas vous discutez du programme de la semaine : Empire state Building au couché du soleil, Liberty Island, Ellis Island, footing dans Central Park, les boutiques sur la 5ème avenue, Columbus Circle, Une comédie musical à Brodway, Times Squares et un gospel à Harlem dimanche matin avant de reprendre la route pour Lima. Une fois vôtre repas gastronomique fini, vous rentrez directement car à cause du voyage et du décalage horaire tu n'as plus le courage de te balader. Une fois dans le lit tu te cales contre lui et tu te commences à t'endormir quand ton téléphone se met à sonner. **'Don't stop believing'**

Tu te demandes ce qu'un New Direction te veux, tu l'attrapes et le colles à ton oreille  
 _"... Porcelaine c'est toi ?Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?...Parle moins vite je comprends rien...DIOS MIO, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, PAS ELLE ! ... Je suis à Manathan... D'accord j'arrive le plus vite possible"_  
Tu te lèves et tu te rhabilles comme tu peux car tu ne vois rien, tes yeux sont remplis de larmes.  
 _"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
"C'est..Britt- Brittany, je dois aller aux Hampton... el..elle a eu un accident... Elle est en..entre la vie et la… Pourquoi elle ? "  
"Je suis désolée...Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, pas dans cet état, je t'y emmène"  
_ Vous récupérez chacun vos valises et vous prenez ma direction de l'hôpital Southampton.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre en avance :)**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction, de ce chapitre ;) Cela fait toujours plaisir et cela ne coûte rien ;)**

 **Petite info: j'avais commencé cette fic sur Skyblog et je ne l'avais jamais finie, il est possible qu'elle vous dise quelque chose. J'ai modifié pas mal de chose avant de la republié ici et je compte cette fois ci la terminer. PLus d'une dizaine de chapitres sont prévus **

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que les paroles des chansons mais l'histoire sort complètement de ma tête**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

Après deux heures de routes silencieuses, vous vous garez enfin sur le parking du Southampton Hospital.  
 _" Je vais t'attendre ici, courage"_ _  
_ _"Merci"_ Tu l'embrasses rapidement _"Pour tout"_  
 _"C'est normal…_ " Il t'embrasse à son tour _" Donne-moi des nouvelles"_ _  
_ _"Promis_ " Tu sors de voiture, et lui fait un dernier signe avant de partir en direction de l'entrée. Tu te diriges directement vers l'accueil.  
 _" Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_ _  
_ _" Heu, je voudrais savoir le numéro de chambre de mademoiselle Pierce"_ _  
_ _"Patientez deux minutes s'il vous plait"_ Elle pianote quelque chose sur son clavier puis regarde l'écran de son ordinateur. " _Je suis désolé, mademoiselle Pierce est encore en réanimation, vous devez attendre qu'elle soit transférer dans une chambre. Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente."_ _  
_ _"D'accord merci"_ _  
_ _  
_Tu te diriges donc la salle d'attente, tu regardes l'heure, minuit. Tu as envie de dormir mais il faut que tu restes éveillé pour Brittany. Tu t'installes sur une chaise vide, tu mets des écouteurs sur tes oreilles. Tu fermes les yeux essayant de retenir tes larmes. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Brittany est un ange, elle ne doit pas mourir, elle ne peut pas mourir. Tu pries silencieusement, cela t'arrives rarement mais aujourd'hui tu en as besoin pour Brittany. Au bout de quelques minutes tu sens une présence à coté de toi, tu ouvres les yeux, les larmes que tu avais réussis à contenir coulent. Tu tournes la tête et vois 3 paires de yeux qui te fixent, tu soupires avant de refermer les yeux. Tu essayes de faire le vide dans ta tête en te concentrant sur ta musique. Tu as envie d'être seule mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de cette avis car tu sens une main se poser sur ton épaule et tu entends ton prénom être prononcé plusieurs fois malgré la musique.  
A contre cœur tu retires tes écouteurs car connaissant ces trois-là tu sais qu'ils n'arrêteront pas tant que tu ne les écouteras pas. Tu rouvres les yeux et les regards un à un. Avant de les saluer.  
 _"Porcelaine, Berry, pot de gel ambulant "  
" Santana je suis contente de te revoir dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances t'as pu aller la voir ?"_S'exclama Rachel avec tristesse. _  
_ _"Non, elle est encore en réanimation..."_ Tu les regardes à nouveaux tous les trois _" Vous savez ce qui c'est passer ?"_ _  
_Un silence s'installe, ils te regardent tous les trois gêné.  
 _" J'ai posé une question, vous pourriez répondre par politesse"_ _  
_Rachel attrape tes mains _«Elle a eu un accident de quad"_ _  
_ _" Un accident ? Mais elle en fait toute l'année comme du moto-cross et elle m'avait promis de faire doucement"_  
 _"Ce n'est pas elle qui conduisait, c'était Sam, elle_ _était derrière lui"_  
Tu retires violemment tes mains de celles de la brune assise à côté de toi « _Sam ? Comme Sam Evans alias bouche de mérou ?! Et il a eu quoi lui ?"_ _  
_ _" Une jambe cassée et quelques égratignures. Mais il est toujours en observation "_ Berry fait une grimace à la fin de sa phrase  
 _" Qu'elle est sa chambre ?"_ _  
_Aucun des trois ne réponds, tu les défis du regard, finalement Blaine se décide à répondre.  
 _"Santana, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que t'aille le voir dans cet état-là"_ _  
_ _" Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Pretty Pony. Quelle chambre ?"_ _  
_ _"La 120, tu longes le couloir de l'accueil, c'est la cinquième_ _porte à gauche"_ _  
_Tu te lèves sans lui dire merci et tu marches jusqu'à la porte que Blaine t'as indiqué. Tu entres sans toquer, trois têtes se tournent vers toi. Tu demandes à Quinn et Mercedes de vous laisser tous les deux, après un long moment d'hésitation, elles sortent.  
Tu t'approches du blond _" TOI! Ne t'approches plus d'elle ! Tu aurais pu la tuer!"_  
 _"Je suis désolé San, je m'en veux, je sais qu'elle a failli mourir par ma faute mais elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne la laisserai pas tomber"_  
 _" Ta meilleure amie ? Tu plaisantes ? T'es rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle j'ai remarqué qu'avant les vacances tu n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer des regards. Tu vas l'oublier et hormis au Glee Club tu ne lui parleras plus."_ _  
_ _" Tu te prends pour qui pour m'ordonner ça ?!"_ _  
_ _" Pour sa petite amie !"_ _  
_ _" Tu es peut-être sa petite amie mais cet été qui a été là pour elle quand elle se sentait seule ? Pas toi, Moi! Qui as été la quand Lord T a eu un accident et qu'on a dû l'emmené chez le véto et qu'elle avait besoins de soutient ? Moi!..."_ _  
_ _" Je lui téléphonais tous les soirs !"_ _  
_ _" Sa ne suffisait pas pour elle"_

Tu sais que quoi que tu dises, il trouvera un moyen de te contredire, tu décides alors de chanter une chanson pour qu'il comprenne, tu attrapes ton portable qui se trouve dans ta poche et mets la version karaoké de la chanson: Make no mistake, avant de commencer à chanter.

 _"Don't call her up, anymore_

 _Ne l'appelle plus du tout_

 _cos I don't wanna hear your voice_

 _Car je ne veux pas entendre ta voix_

 _I don't wanna see your face answer her door._

 _Je ne veux pas voir ton visage répondre à sa porte_

 _Make no mistake, she's mine, she's mine._

 _Ne fais pas d'erreur, elle est mienne_ _"_

 _She only knows how I feel_ _  
_ _Seulement elle sait comment je me sens_

 _I only know what she's like when she needs me_ _  
_ _Seul moi sait ce qu'elle veut quand elle a besoin de moi_

 _Oh how she needs me deep in the night_ _  
_ _Oh comme elle me veut dans la nuit profonde_

 _Make no mistake, she's mine, no, she's mine._ _  
_ _Ne fais pas d'erreur, elle est mienne, non, elle est mienne_

 _Don't get too close when you dance_ _  
_ _Ne soyez pas trop proche quand vous dansez_

 _cos I don't wanna hear from my friends_ _  
_ _Car je ne veux pas entendre de mes amis_

 _you were out on the town_ _  
_ _Que vous étiez en ville_

 _with her in your arms. with her in your arms._ _  
_ _Avec elle dans tes bras. Avec elle dans tes bras_

 _Don't include her in your dreams,  
_ _Ne l'inclue pas dans tes rêves_

 _Don't include her in your dreams,_ _  
Ne l'inclue pas dans tes rêves_

 _cos I don't wanna close my eyes_ _  
_ _Car je ne veux pas_ _fermer les yeux_

 _close my eyes_

 _Fermer les yeux_

 _no, I don't wanna know where she goes  
_ _No, je ne veux pas savoir où elle va_

 _each night when she leaves  
_ _Chaque soir quand elle me quitte_

 _make no mistake, she's mine, no, she's mine  
_ _Ne fais pas d'erreur, elle est mienne_ _,_ _Non, elle est mienne_

 _"Don't call her up, anymore_

 _Ne l'appelle plus du tout_ _  
_ _"Don't call her up, anymore_ _  
_ _Ne l'appelle plus du tout_ _  
_  
Durant la chanson vous ne vous êtes pas lâché du regard ton regards étais noir, profond et sincère. Tu comptes bien te battre pour ta petite amie. Tu quittes la pièce sans rien n'ajouter de plus. Tu sors de l'hôpital et t'installes sur un banc avant de sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer. Cela t'arrive rarement de fumer mais aujourd'hui tu en as vraiment besoin. Pour qui il se prend lui ? Britt est ta petite amie, ta meilleure amie. Lui n'est qu'un minable bon à rien qui croit qu'il pourra te piquer ta petite amie, il se trompe. Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Tu fumes une deuxième cigarette avant de retourner à l'intérieur, tu montes au troisième étages, d'après les panneaux c'est l'étages des réanimations. Tu marches le long du couloir regardant dans chaque chambre, au bout d'une dizaine de personne, tu vois enfin ta blonde. Tu vérifies qu'il n'y a personne avant d'entrer, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit mais tu le fais comme même. Tu la vois allongé, le visage pâle, elle est reliée à des machines, par des fils qui partent de son torse, de son doigt. Les machines bipent constamment. Tu t'allonges à ses côtés en veillant à ne pas enlever les fils. Avec la fatigue tu t'endors rapidement.  
Le lendemain tu es réveillé par quelqu'un qui te secoue l'épaule, tu t'apprêtes à sortir quelques insultes en espagnol mais tu remarques que la personne porte une blouse blanche.  
 _"Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici"_ _  
_ _" Excusez-moi, je voulais juste la voir et je me suis endormie"_ _  
_ _" Vous devez sortir d'ici, maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'elle"_ _  
_  
Tu t'extirpes du lit, tu regardes une fois ta petite amie, pile au moment où tu t'apprêtes à partir tu remarques que ses paupières bougent. Tu t'approches d'elle et attrape sa main la plus proche de toi.  
" _Britt si tu m'entends serre ma main"_

Aucunes réactions, tu affiches une mine déçue, tes épaules s'affaissent.

« _Vous savez Mademoiselle, le corps humain même dans le coma à des réactions involontaires, ce n'est pas parce que ses paupières, ou même ses mains bougent légèrement, qu'elle se réveillera tout de suite. Il faudra être patiente. »_

Tu n'écoutes pas l'infirmière et continue à parler à Brittany en tenant ça main.

 _« Britt, c'est moi Santana, ta petite licorne, je t'en prie réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime Britt, un monde sans toi est impossible, on a tous besoin de toi et de ta bonne humeur. J'AI besoin de toi mon amour, serre moi la main si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux.. Je t'en prie…. »_ Tu es de nouveau en larmes, l'infirmière s'approche de toi et commence à te décoller d'elle pour te faire sortir lorsque tu sens une petite pression  
 _" Oh mon Dieu, Brittany ouvre les yeux mon amour, je sais que tu m'entends tu es réveillée"_ _  
_ _" Écartez-vous s'il vous plait, je vais m'occuper d'elle"_ _  
_Tu t'écartes, l'infirmière et un médecin s'activent autour de ta blonde. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'écartent d'elle. Ils te font signe pour que tu t'approches, ce que tu fais avec plaisir. Lorsque tes yeux couleurs jais entrent en contact avec les siens bleus océans une larme de joie coule sur ta joue.  
 _" Britt tu m'as tellement manqué"_ Tu la serres dans tes bras en faisant attention à ses fils  
" _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Sanny »_ répondit-elle la bouche pâteuse _. « mais tes vacances ? »_

 _" Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais à New York... seule, et puis c'est la faute de Sam pas la tienne"_ _  
_ _" Ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Samy, il a perdu le contrôle du quad"_ _  
_ _" Samy ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?"_ Sérieusement, tu pars deux mois en vacances et se blond ose prendre ta place auprès de ta petite amie, tu espères vraiment qu'il a bien compris ton message de tout à l'heure. _" Mais ne te t'en fait pas Britt, Bouche de Mérou ne mettra plus ta vie en danger, il a interdiction de te parler et de t'approcher en dehors du Glee Club"_ _  
_De la surprise se lit sur son visage pâle _" Mais qui lui interdit ? Sam est mon ami, je dois pouvoir lui parler"_ _  
_ _" C'est moi qui lui ai interdit"_ _  
_ _"Mais pourquoi ?"_ _  
_ _"Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est amoureux de toi, il a profité du faite que je ne sois pas là pour se rapprocher de toi"_ _  
_ _" Tu te trompes, avec Samy on est seulement amis, tu n'as pas confiance en moi?"_ _  
_ _"Si... bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. C'est plutôt en lui que je n'ai pas confiance"_ _  
_ _" Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime plus que tout San, jamais je ne te tromperais. Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de te perdre tu m'ais bien trop précieuse. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi"_  
 _" Je t'aime Brittany Susan Pierce"_ Tu l'embrasses doucement mais avec amour  
" _Moi aussi je t'aime Santana Diabla Lopez"_

Vous êtes coupé dans vos retrouvailles par un des médecins  
 _" Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles de vous dérangez dans ses retrouvailles émouvantes mais on va vous changez de chambre Mademoiselle Pierce, comme ça vous pourrez recevoir de la visite_ "

Tu te lèves du lit et tu suis des infirmières qui emmène le lit de Brittany à un autre étage. Une fois arrivée à la nouvelle chambre, tu retrouves ta place à côté d'elle dans son lit. Un nouveau médecin entre dans la salle.  
Il se présente brièvement, expliquant qu'il est chirurgien général et que c'est lui qui a opéré Brittany.  
 _" Vous avez eu de la chance, avec un accident de cet ampleur vous auriez pu mourir, heureusement que votre ami vous a immédiatement porter les premiers soins et qu'il a prévenu les urgences..."_ _  
_ _" Vous rigolez j'espère, cet incapable n'aurait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident, elle ne saurait pas dans ce PUTAIN DE LIT D'HÔPITAL AVEC JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS QUOI COMME BLESSURES ! ALORS NE ME DITES PAS QU'HEUREUSEMENT IL ÉTAIT LA!"_ Ton ton est monté d'un seul coup, tu t'es redressé sur le lit, et te retrouves maintenant à quelques centimètre du médecin un doigt pointé dans sa direction. Sérieusement il remercie l'autre blond aux grosses lèvres d'avoir sauvé Britt alors que c'est de sa faute si elle a failli mourir, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.  
 _" San calme toi, s'il te plait et laisse parler mon médecin"_

 _" Désolé, continuez..."_

" _Merci, donc je disais avant que vous me coupiez que vous avez de la chance que votre amie soit en vie, mademoiselle Pierce, vous vous en sortez avec un traumatisme crânien sans conséquence, une entorse à votre cheville et à votre genoux gauche ainsi qu'une luxation de votre épaule gauche. On ne connait pas les raisons de vos arrêts cardiaque sur la table d'opération donc on va vous gardez en observation pour vous faire faire tests. Cela peut durer une semaine comme un mois."_

 _"D'accord et il y aura des piqûres? Parce que j'ai peur des piqûres"_ dit ta petite amie avec une petite voix

 _" Oui il y aura obligatoirement des piqûres pour effectuer des bilans sanguins, je suis navré"_

Tu vois le visage de Britt se décomposer, elle a une phobie de ce qui pique, tu attrapes ses mains pour la rassurer.

 _" Je resterais avec toi le temps qu'il faudra, pour chaque piqûre, je serais à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça va bien se passer, j'ai raison docteur ? Ça va bien se passer ?"_

 _" Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a de forte chance que ce soit lié au traumatisme de l'accident mais on préfère vérifier que se soit pas autre chose, juste au cas où"_

Il repart aussi vite de la pièce qu'il n'était entré, quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel, Kurt, entrent dans la pièce, ils sautent sur Brittany t'éjectant du lit.

 _" Tu nous as tellement fait peur Britt, ne recommence plus jamais ça!"_

 _" Je suis désolé Rachel"_

 _"Je te pardonne, les autres vont bientôt arriver, ils sont avec Sam"_

 _" Vous savez quoi je vais vous laissez vous retrouvez... Même si vous vous êtes vu hier enfin bref j'ai un truc à faire "_

Tu quittes précipitamment la chambre, dans le couloir tu croises le groupes qui quitte la chambre de Sam, tu leurs fait un petit signe mais vu la tête qu'ils te font, Sam a dû les mettre au courant de votre échange de tout à l'heure. Tu cours jusqu'au parking, tu repères rapidement la voiture de Sébastian. Tu montes du côté passager et tu t'effondres en larmes dans ses bras.

 _" Hey ma puce qu'est ce qui se passe ?"_

 _" suis dé-désolé"_ Comme si c'était possible, de nouvelles larmes coulent sur ton visage

 _" Hé calme toi, qu'est ce qui se passe?"_ Sa voix est tellement douce et rassurante, tu sais que tu vas regretter ce que tu vas faire, tu sèches rapidement tes larmes

 _" On ne peut pas... continuer"_ Tu t'efforces à ne pas pleurer de nouveaux, tu n'arrives même pas à le regarder dans les yeux " _Je suis tellement désolé, Brittany a besoin de moi."_

 _"Je t'aime_ " Tu lèves les yeux et le regarde enfin, surprise par ce qu'il dit, tu es entrain de rompre avec lui et il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que Je t'aime. Tu ouvres la bouche pour répondre mais il met un doigt devant avant de continuer

 _"Je t'aime et je te comprends, ta petite amie a eu un accident et elle a besoin de toi. Et je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, et si notre relation continuait elle aurait pu le découvrir. Je veux juste de dire que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi, tu es mon premier coup de foudre, mon premier véritable amour. Sache juste que je t'attendrais, je t'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut. Tu es ma moitié, mon âme sœur mais je ne suis pas la tienne, sois heureuse avec Britt, vous le méritez vraiment. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'aime Santana Lopez"_

Tu essayes de lui sourire mais tu n'y arrives pas, une nouvelle fois ton visage se rempli de larmes, tu attrapes son visage et l'embrasse. Parfois les gestes veulent dire plus qu'un long discours. A bout de souffle tu te décolles de lui et sors de la voiture par la fenêtre tu lui fais signe, tu mimes avec ta bouche _" Je t'aime aussi Sébastian Smythe, on se reverra"_

Tu fais le tour de la voiture et récupères tes affaires dans le coffre, Tu regardes une dernière fois dans la direction de S, tu jurerais avoir vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Tu t'éloignes définitivement de lui pour le bien de ton couple. Tu mets tes lunettes de soleil personne ne doit savoir que tu pleures. Tu t'assois sur le même banc que tout à l'heure, tu finis ton paquet de cigarettes ce qui en gros veut dire que tu en as fumé une dizaine, une fois ta dernière clope éteinte, tu te mets en boule sur le banc, tu n'es pas encore prête à voir les autres. Tu as juste envie d'être seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cecile: Coucou, contente qu'ils t'aient plus, grosse surprise dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira :) Bisous**

 **Nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnes de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

1 mois est passé depuis, l'accident de Britt et Sam ainsi que ta rupture avec Sébastian. Tu as passé tout le mois avec Brittany à l'hôpital. Les autres sont retournés en cours à la fin de la première semaine. Le matin tu l'accompagnais à ses différents examens, et l'après-midi tu l'emmenais à la plage à l'aide d'une chaise roulante. Les deux premières semaines vous restiez sur le sable à bronzer et à regarder les vagues frapper le sable. Les deux semaines suivantes tu la portais jusqu'à l'eau pour vous rafraîchir. Parfois le soir vous veniez regarder le soleil se coucher. Cela t'as fait du bien de passer un mois seule avec Brittany, cela a été bénéfique pour vote couple, même si Sébastian t'as énormément manqué et que parfois tu pleurais en silence.  
Il y a une semaine le diagnostic est tombé, elle est atteinte d'une anémie qui à entraîner une insuffisance cardiaque qui elle a entrainé l'arrêt du cœur lors de l'opération. D'après les médecins ce n'est rien de grave, cela est dû à une carence en fer et en vitamines. Il suffit juste d'avoir une alimentation riche en fer et en vitamines, plus un traitement de fond. Des bilans sanguins auront lieu régulièrement pour contrôler le taux d'hémoglobine s'assurer qu'il remonte. Il faudra aussi surveiller les symptômes du style; fatigue extrême, vertiges, pâleur, essoufflement à l'effort…

 _" On est arrivé Santana"_ _  
_Tu sors de ta rêverie, et regardes autour de toi, tu reconnais l'allée qui amène à ta maison. Tu sors de la voiture et récupères ta valise dans le coffre avant de revenir au niveau de la fenêtre passager

 _"Merci Madame Pierce de m'avoir ramené"_ _  
_ _" C'est normal après tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille, c'était la moindre des choses"_  
Tu tournes ta tête vers l'arrière de la voiture " _A demain Britt, je t'aime"_  
 _" A demain Sanny"_

Tu entres chez toi, et vas directement dans ta chambre. Tu y déballes tes affaires avant de t'allonger dans ton lit et même si il n'est que 21h, tu t'endors tout de suite, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps tu es toujours fatigué et puis de toute façon, demain tu reprends les cours ainsi que les entraînements fatiguant du coach Sylvester, tu as besoins de repos.  
Le lendemain matin le réveil est difficile, en même temps après quasiment trois mois de vacances, c'est normal d'avoir du mal à se réveiller aussi tôt. Tu descends à la cuisine pour prendre ton petit déjeuner qui consiste à un verre de multivitaminé et une tranche de pain recouverte de confiture.

Une fois cela finit tu remontes dans ta salle de bain pour prendre ta douche, c'est ce qui te réveille le mieux. En sortant de la douche tu sens ton petit déjeuner remonter, tu cours aux toilettes pour que tout sorte. Cela t'arrive parfois de vomir ton petit déjeuner le matin, mais la plupart du temps quand ça t'arrives c'est parce que tu as mal au ventre ou pas assez dormi la nuit. Tu continues quand même de te préparer, tu te maquilles légèrement puis tu t'habilles normalement car comme tu n'es pas allez au lycée depuis la rentrée, tu n'as pas pu récupérer ton uniforme de Cheerios. Une fois prête tu ramasses tes affaires de cours et tu sors de ta chambres, dans le salon tu croises tes parents qui viennent de se réveiller. Tu les saluts brièvement puis tu montes dans ta voiture, tu passes chercher Brittany chez elle, habituellement elle te rejoint devant le lycée mais à cause de l'accident elle marche lentement. Une fois au lycée vous allez directement aux vestiaires des cheerios. Tu récupères ton uniforme dans ton casier, tu ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais tu n'arrives pas à la fermer, tu es obligé de rentrer ton ventre pour le fermer alors qu'avant les vacances il t'allait à merveille, il était même un peu grand. Pourtant cet été tu as surveillé ta ligne et fait beaucoup de sport. Une fois ta queue de cheval en place tu rejoins les autres sur le terrain. Tu vois Britt et le coach discuter, tu t'approches d'elles pour saluer ta coach puis tu fais les tours de terrains avec les autres. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes tu sens que ta tête commence à tourner et ton envie de vomir revient. Tu t'arrêtes et tu te mets sur le côté de la piste avant de vomir, étant donné que tu as déjà vomi se matin et que tu n'as rien dans l'estomac, tu vomis de la bile, cela te brûle la gorge. Tu t'allonges par terre le temps que tes vertiges passent puis tu te relèves doucement avant de repartir courir. Lorsque que tu passes devant Sue, celle-ci t'arrêtes.  
 _"Santana ça va ?"_ _  
_ _"Oui Coach pourquoi ?"_ _  
_ _" Je t'ai vu t'arrêter vomir et t'allonger par terre"_ _  
_ _"J'avais un peu le tournis, mais c'est passé. Je peux continuer l'entrainement ?"_ _  
_ _" Si tu sens que ça va mieux, tu peux continuer"_ _  
_ _" Merci"_  
Apres ce rapide petit échange avec ton coach, tu repars à petite foulée vers les filles qui commencent les pyramides. La capitaine qui se trouve être ta meilleure amie Quinn, s'approche de toi  
 _"Elle te voulait quoi Sylvester ?"_ _  
_ _" Savoir pourquoi je me suis arrêtée durant l'échauffement"_ _  
_ _"Et pour quelle raison tu t'es arrêter ?"_ _  
_ _" J'ai eu la tête qui tournais, mais c'est bon ça va mieux"_ _  
_ _" D'accord, bon tu reprends ton poste d'avant les vacances, au sommet de la pyramide"_ _  
_  
En deux trois mouvements, les filles te propulsent en haut de la pyramide à quelques mètres du sol. Tu regardes fièrement devant toi, Sylvester te fait un sourire, qui disparaît rapidement quand ta jambe gauche se met à trembler te faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Une partie de la pyramide s'écroule à ta suite. Des pas s'approchent de vous en courant, une tête blonde apparaît au-dessus de toi.  
 _« Santana ça va ? Rien de casser ? »_ _  
_ _« J'ai un peu mal à mon poignet mais ça va aller, merci Quinn »_ _  
_  
 _« Santana ! Tu vas à l'infirmerie maintenant et après tu reviendras me voir à la fin de l'entrainement, il faut que l'on parle »_ _  
_Tu soupires avant de te lever à l'aide de Quinn, tu marches jusqu'au bord du terrain où t'attends ta petite amie. Sur le chemin tu entends quelques-unes de tes coéquipières jaser sur toi. De toute façon sa arrive aussi aux meilleurs de fatigué un peu et de foiré. Surtout que tu viens juste de reprendre alors quelles cela fait un mois qu'elles ont repris et pourtant certaines sont toujours aussi médiocre qu'avant.  
Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Brittany celle-ci t'attrapes la main. Tu la retires en lâchant un cris de douleurs.  
 _« Je suis désolé Sanny, je ne savais pas que tu avais mal. »_ _  
_ _« Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, tu m'accompagnes ? »_ _  
_ _« Avec plaisir. Il s'est passé quoi, je t'ai vu chuté de la pyramide ? »_ _  
_ _« J'en sais rien, je pense que je suis malade et puis je ne suis pas en forme. Mais ça va passer »_  
Rapidement vous arrivez à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière est surprise de vous voir aussi tôt, d'habitude c'est plutôt aux heures de Maths…  
 _« Santana, Brittany que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_ _  
_ _« J'ai chuté de la pyramide et je me suis fait mal au poignet droit et j'ai quelques vertiges »_ _  
_ _« Les vertiges viennent d'avant ou après la chute ? »_ _  
_ _« Avant, j'en ai depuis que je me suis levée ce matin, j'ai vomi aussi »_ _  
_ _« D'accord, bon pour commencer tu vas t'allonger, Brittany tu peux y retourner »_ _  
_Vous vous exécutez toutes les deux. L'infirmière attrape ton poignet douloureux et l'examine.  
 _« T'as une belle entorse, il faut que tu passes à la l'hôpital pour passer une radio, en attendant je te fais un bandage et pour tes vertiges il faut que tu restes le moins possible debout »_  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tu ressors de la pièce et tu retournes sur le terrain, une fois les cheerleaders parties tu vas voir la coach. Vous marchez toutes les deux vers son bureau.  
 _« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en haut ? Je sais que cela fait 3 mois que tu n'as pas fait de pyramides mais bientôt il va y avoir les sélections et j'aimerais savoir si je peux compter sur toi, tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments»_ _  
_ _« Vous pouvez compter sur moi coach, d'ici quelques jours ça va aller mieux»_ _  
_ _« D'accord en attendant, je ne veux pas te voir avant que tu n'ailles mieux »_  
Tu acquiesces d'un signe de la tête avant de sortir du bureau, en chemin pour aller à ton premier cours, tu as dû faire un détour par les toilettes vomir le reste de bile. Tu arrives à ton cours d'espagnol avec un peu de retard. Tu t'excuses et tu rejoins ta place habituelle au fond de la classe. Etant donné que tu as un meilleur niveau que ton prof, l'espagnol étant ta langue maternelle, tu en profites pour dormir un peu.  
Durant tes autres cours de la journée tu te reposes aussi. A la fin de la journée, tu ramènes Brittany chez elle avant de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Grâce au mot de l'infirmière de ton lycée tu passes rapidement ta radio. En attendant les résultats tu passes voir un médecin, tu lui expliques rapidement les raisons de ta venue. Il te regarde un sourire amusé avant d'écrire quelques choses sur une feuille qu'il te tend.  
 _" Tenez voici une ordonnance, vous allez chercher sa à la pharmacie et revenez"_ _  
_ _"Pardon?"_ _  
_ _"Faites-le, si je ne me trompe pas vous aurez la raison de pourquoi vous avez des vertiges"_  
Surprise tu vas à la pharmacie chercher ce que le médecin à marquer, tu essayes de déchiffrer son écriture mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu tends l'ordonnance à une des pharmaciennes qui quelques minutes plus tard revient avec un test de grossesse à la main. Ton visage se décompose.  
 _"Vous êtes sûr que c'est pour moi ?"_ _  
_ _"Oui, vous devez le faire avant de retourner voir votre médecin. C'est le plus fiable qu'il existe, il l'est autant qu'une prise de sang. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attendre les premières urines du matin vous pouvez le faire maintenant, vous devez attendre 2 minutes complètes avant que le résultat ne s'affiche. Deux petites croix le résultat est positif, un trait horizontal le résultat est négatif. Ça va aller ? "_ _  
_ _"Oui, je l'espère, merci"_

Tu sors de la pharmacie la boite en main, tu la caches sous ta veste, tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un que tu connais. Tu sors de l'hôpital, tu as envie de courir le plus loin d'ici mais tu as besoin de savoir. Savoir si tu es enceinte, savoir si ta vie va être bouleversée à jamais. Tu te décides finalement et files à la cafétéria où tu y bois quelques verres de jus d'orange avant de te diriger vers les toilettes. Tu entres dans la première cabine de libre. Tu regardes longuement le test avant de te décider à l'utiliser, une fois que tu as uriné dessus, tu le remets directement dans la boite, tu ne veux pas voir le résultat. Tu sors des toilettes pour aller dans la salle d'attente de ton médecin. Ton tour vient rapidement, tu entres dans la salle d'auscultation et tu t'assois en face de lui avant de lui tendre la boite.  
 _"Je n'ai pas osé regarder le résultat..."_  
Il ouvre la boite et regarde le test puis te regarde dans les yeux _"Je sais que vous êtes effrayé mais vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Vous savez de combien de temps ?"_ _  
_ _" Heu d'environ 3 mois... »_ T'as voix est faible, ton visage montre le choc que la nouvelle à causée _« Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire je n'ai ressentis aucun symptômes avant aujourd'hui et puis je… Dios Mios"_ Ton visage se décompose.

 _« Que ce passet-il Mademoiselle Lopez ? »_

 _« Je.. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas pris ma pilule.. Depuis que je sortais avec ma copine.. »_

 _« Et lors du rapport avez-vous utilisé un préservatif ? »_

Tu te remémores ta nuit avec Sebastian, et l'erreur te saute aux yeux

 _« Non… c'était inattendue et on y a pas pensé.. Dios Mios comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! »_

 _« Vous savez Mademoiselle Lopez cela n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça dans ma carrière, cela arrive à tout le monde de faire une erreur. Et puis pour les symptômes parfois ils viennent plus tard, on ne sait pas pourquoi, vous avez de la chance de les avoirs maintenant, car certaines personnes n'en n'ont pas avant d'accoucher. On appelle cela le déni de grossesse."_ _  
_ _"Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?"_ _  
_ _" Votre ventre va commencer à s'arrondir un tout petit peu pour prendre la taille normal et vous allez avoir une grossesse comme tout le monde. Vous devez aussi passer votre première échographie pour pouvoir savoir depuis quand vous êtes enceinte, car si vous voulez avorter vous ne pouvez pas dépasser 12 semaines de grossesse et vous n'en êtes pas loin. Vous devez faire votre choix le plus rapidement possible"_ Tu dois faire une tête bizarre car il t'attrape ta main non blessé et te dit d'un air rassurant " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadé que cela va bien se passer."_ _  
_ _" Je n'en suis pas si sûr mais merci comme même. Merci pour tout Docteur"_ _  
_  
Tu récupères le test avant de payer puis tu vas chercher ta radio, l'infirmière ne s'est pas trompé, tu as bien une entorse du poignet gauche, tu vas devoir porter une attelle durant 1 mois. Tu repasses par la pharmacie pour récupérer l'attelle et les médicaments en cas de douleurs. Tu tombes sur la même pharmacienne. Elle part chercher ce qu'il y a inscrit sur l'ordonnance et revient les mains remplies de boites.  
 _"Alors le test ?"_ _  
_ _" Positif..."_ _  
_Voyant ton expression, elle te fait une mine désolée puis te met l'attelle au poignet puis te tend le sac de médicament  
 _"Je vous ai rajouté une boite contre les nausées. Courage"_  
Tu lui souris pour la remercier. Sur le chemin du retour tu penses aux différentes possibilités que tu as, premièrement il y a l'avortement, tu pourrais le faire discrètement sans que personne ne le sache ce qui te permettrais de continuer le lycée normalement, mais cela changerais ta vie à jamais. Te connaissant tu sais que tu t'en voudras à vie et tu n'es pas sur de t'en remettre. L'autre possibilité est de le garder mais tu t'imagines mal l'annoncer à tes parents et encore moins à Brittany cela la tuerais de savoir que tu l'as trompé. Et puis Glee Club te détesterais, Sylvester gâcherait ta vie…  
Une fois chez toi tu regardes le test deux petits traits sont dessiné signe de positivité. Tu soupires longuement avant de le ranger dans ta poche et de monter dans ta chambre. Par chance tes parents travaillent tard ce soir, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir et prendre ta décision tranquillement. Tu te fais couler un bain pour te détendre et réfléchir tranquillement. Après plusieurs heures dans ton bain dont l'eau c'est refroidit depuis un long moment, ta décision est prise.

Tu fais tes valises, tu remplies la première valise de vêtements, la deuxième de ta trousse de toilettes ainsi que de chaussures et tu mets dans un sac quelques objets souvenirs.

Tu descends et prends le temps d'écrire une lettre à tes parents  
 **"Maman, Papa,  
Je suis désolée. Désolé de devoir partir sans vous dire au revoir en face et de ne pas avoir le courage de vous dire la raison de ma fuite. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Je veux vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'ici et de m'avoir accepté comme je suis mais dorénavant je dois continuer seule. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la force de vous dire le pourquoi du comment et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là vous me comprendrez. En attendant n'oubliez jamais que je vous aime. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, tout va bien se passez.  
Votre Tana xoxo"**  
Ta lettre est courte mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, tout est résumer dans ces quelques lignes. Tu fermes l'enveloppe et la dépose sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis tu en écris une autre pour Brittany  
 **"Brittany,  
Ma licorne, ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur, je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour te le dire en face alors je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que je pars. Je quitte Lima. Je ne souhaite pas te briser le cœur je voudrais que tu parviennes à comprendre que nous ne formerons plus jamais le couple que nous avions, un jour, espéré devenir. Je voudrais que tu comprennes par toi-même qu'un avenir ensemble n'est plus envisageable. Ce n'est pas ta faute c'est entièrement de la mienne.  
N'oublie que je t'aime et que tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Dans d'autres circonstances notre histoire aurait pu durer éternellement.  
Ne change jamais. Je t'aimerais éternellement mon soleil, merci d'avoir illuminé ma vie. Je suis sûre qu'une personne** _ **meilleure que moi t'attends. Je suis sincèrement désolée  
3 Santana 3"**_

Tu ranges le lettre dans une enveloppe et sèches tes larmes qui ont commencé à couler quand tu écrivais les lettres. Tu la ranges dans ta poche avant de récupéré tes affaires, tu regardes une dernière fois la maison où tu as passé ton enfance puis tu fermes la porte à clé et tu caches celle-ci dans le pot de fleur. Tu montes dans ta voiture et conduis jusqu'à la maison de ta dorénavant ex-petite amie. Tu déposes la lettre sur le paillasson devant la porte d'entrée, tu remontes dans ta voiture et tu te gares un peu plus loin puis tu retournes devant sa maison et tu te caches derrière le portail où tu peux voir la porte. Tu lui envoies un sms disant d'aller voir devant sa porte. Au bout de quelques minutes tu la vois s'ouvrir et ta blonde sort intriguée, elle regarde tout autour d'elle puis au sol. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage d'ange à la vue de l'enveloppe. Quand elle relève la tête après avoir lu la lettre son sourire a disparu, son visage et remplit de larmes. Elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et compose un numéro, quelques secondes plus tard tu entends le tiens sonné. Tu te lèves et par en courant en lançant un dernier regard à Brittany, elle a entendu ton portable, elle te cherche. Tu montes dans ta voiture en soupirant, heureusement elle ne ta pas vue.  
Et dire qu'il y a un mois tu te battais avec Sam pour elle. Tu conduis jusqu'à la grange de Sébastian, tu vas dormir ici avant de chercher un endroit où vivre demain. Heureusement tu connais l'endroit où il cache la clé. Tu montes directement à l'étage et tu te couches dans le lit encore habillé. Tu retrouves les bras de Morphée quasiment instantanément.  
Le lendemain à ton réveil, tu es perdue, tu te demandes pourquoi tu es ici seule puis tout te reviens en mémoire, les vomissements, la chute de la pyramide, l'hôpital, ta grossesse, tes lettres, ta rupture avec Brittany...  
Tu te lèves difficilement et tu vas directement chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. Tu te serres un verre de jus d'orange et tu manges un yaourt aux fruits, tu espères que la nourriture d'aujourd'hui restera dans ton ventre, pas comme hier.  
Tu fais une dernière fois le tour de cette grange ou tu as passé tellement de bon moments, ton regard s'arrête sur une photo posé sur la table de nuit. Tu l'attrapes et tu t'assois sur le lit, en la regardant pendant plusieurs minutes. Vous êtes tous les deux dessus, c'était après votre première soirée au restaurant. Vous aviez passé une soirée magique. Tu la reposes des larmes aux yeux.

Tu quittes en vitesse la grange et monte dans ta voiture. Lorsque tu dépasses le panneau indiquant que tu n'es plus à Lima, de la culpabilité t'envahit mais aussi de la colère. Tu es Santana Diabla Lopez la fille de feu qui n'a peur de rien et tu n'as même pas le courage d'affronter ta famille et tes amis. C'est désespérant. Tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi faible mentalement.  
Après une quinzaines d'heures de routes tu dépasses le panneau indiquant **« Welcome to Orlando** » Tu conduis encore quelques minutes avant de te garer devant une petite maison, tu t'approches, tu hésites quelques instant avant de sonner à la porte, Tu entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent puis la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaitre une jolie métisse aux yeux bleus avec immense sourire aux lèvres.  
 _" Santana! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?"_ La jeune brune te serre dans ses bras _" Ça me fait plaisir de te voir"_ _  
_ _" Je suis désolée de venir comme ça à l'improviste, mais je... comment dire... Je suis à la rue et..."_ Tu fonds en larmes dans ses bras. _  
_ _" Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tu peux rester ici le temps que tu le veux, le temps que tu en as besoin"_ _  
_ _"Me.. merci, je vais trouver une solution pour payer la nourriture et un loyer_ "

Tu récupères tes affaires dans ta voiture puis vous entrez dans le loft, tu emmènes tes affaires dans ce qui sera à partir de maintenant ta chambre, puis vous allez dans le salon afin que tu lui expliques toutes les raisons de ta venue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne :)**

 **Cecile: Merci pour ta review, cela me fait énormément plaisir. Bisous**

 **Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas **

**Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

* * *

Tu récupères tes affaires dans ta voiture puis vous entrez dans le loft, tu emmènes tes affaires dans ce qui sera à partir de maintenant ta chambre, puis vous allez dans le salon afin que tu lui expliques la raison pour laquelle tu as fait autant de kilomètres.  
Vous vous installez confortablement sur les fauteuils, l'une en face de l'autre.  
 _"Je te suis réellement reconnaissante de m'accueillir"  
"C'est normal, tu es mon amie, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire"  
"Sérieusement Vanessa, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi"  
" Tu avais l'air perdu et apeuré, je n'allais pas te laisser dans la rue. Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter, je ne vais pas te juger, racontes moi pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de fuir Lima, ta famille et tes amis"  
" Tu te rappels cet été, je t'ai parlé de ma petite amie Brittany ainsi que de Sébastian et tu m'avais conseillé de choisir un des deux si je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les perdre tous les deux_" Elle hoche la tête positivement _" Et bien je l'ai fait, Britt a eu un accident ou elle a failli perdre la vie, à ce moment-là j'ai compris que je l'aimais plus que tout. Même si rompre avec Sébastian est la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai vécu. Tout ça c'était il y a un mois avant que je découvre que je suis enceinte."  
"Aoutch, et tu sais depuis combien de mois ?"  
"3 mois.. La seule fois où j'ai eu un rapport avec Sebastian. Je sais que d'avoir fui, fait de moi quelqu'un de faible, mais je m'imagine mal dire à mes parents catholiques qui ont mis du temps à accepter le faite que je sois lesbienne que maintenant ils vont être grands-parents. Et puis Britt elle serait détruite de savoir que je l'ai trompé. Nos amis vont m'en vouloir de lui avoir fait du mal, ils me jugeront et me rejetteront"  
" Si tes amis tiennent vraiment à toi ils comprendront et te pardonneront. Et puis tu as Sébastian non ? "  
" Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec eux, ça leurs donnerait une raison de me détruire. Et puis Sébastian, je l'ai quitté il y a un mois, je m'imagine pas du tout allez le voir et lui dire hey ça va ? Ça fait un mois que l'on ne sait pas parler mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas être papa."_  
Tu fais une grimace pour montrer que c'est une mauvaise idée. Elle rigole avant d'ajouter _" C'est sûr que vu comme ça, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Enfin bref, il faut que je te prévienne, à partir de la semaine prochaine je reprends mes cours à la fac de New York, je ne pourrais être là que le week-end. Ça ne te dérange pas ?"  
" Non bien sûr que non"  
"Parfait Je peux t'aider à trouver un job, tu sais dans quoi tu veux travailler ?"  
" Non pas vraiment. Je suis prête à travailler dans tout et n'importe quoi, j'aimerais un travail qui paye assez pour que je puisse payer les frais médicaux, la nourriture, mon loyer, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas de diplôme je sais que cela va être compliqué."  
_Elle se mit à réfléchir puis soudain un sourire apparut sur son visage _"J'ai une idée, la mère d'une amie possède une boutique de prêt à porter dans le centre-ville, tu pourrais y travailler comme vendeuse. Attends-moi deux minutes je reviens"  
_ Elle sort du salon et revient quelques minutes plus tard un immense sourire aux lèvres  
 _"J'ai eu la mère de mon amie au téléphone,_ e _lle accepte de te rencontrer demain matin pour un entretien à 10 heures"  
"Merci Vaness, t'es géniale »_

 _« Je le sais ça »_ Répondit la brune en rigolant _« J'espère que l'entretien va bien se passer »_

 _« Je l'espère aussi, mais qui engagerait une jeune fille, enceinte, sans diplômes.. »_ soufflas-tu d'un ton désespéré.

 _« Jessica, la patronne de la boutique est une femme géniale, je connais personne aussi généreuse qu'elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle te laissera une chance »_

Tu lâches un bâillement incontrôlé, tu sens tes yeux piquer

 _« Miss ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? »_

 _« Ca fait plus de 24 heures... J'ai roulé toute la nuit est une bonne partie de la matinée. J'ai fait quelques petites pauses mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. »_

 _« Va te reposer un peu, si tu dors encore, je te réveillerais demain matin pour le rendez-vous. Tu as des heures de sommeil à rattraper. Et si tu te lèves avant moi ou dans la nuit, tu auras de quoi manger dans le frigidaire»_

 _« Merci pour tout »_

Tu lui fais la bise avant d'aller dans ta nouvelle chambre. Tu te mets aussitôt en sous-vêtements avant de t'allonger sous ta couverture. Tu attrapes ton portable et remarque que tu as 15 appels manqué et 27 messages non lu. Sans prendre la peine de les lires ou même de les écouter, tu les supprimes.

Le lendemain matin, ton réveil est difficile, tu as mal dormis, tu t'es réveillé plusieurs fois avec l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. Tu enfiles une robe de chambre pour aller rejoindre la cuisine. Vanessa y est déjà en train de préparé le petit déjeuner, tu l'as salut avant de t'installer à table.  
 _"Alors ça va bien dormi ?"  
"Pas trop, je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois, j'ai un mal de crâne horrible et une faim de loup"  
"Ah mince, le problème est qu'avec ta grossesse tu dois éviter un maximum les médicaments. En attendant tu peux manger un peu ça te feras du bien. Je t'ai préparé un petit truc à manger"  
"Un petit truc ? Tu rigoles tu m'as préparé un vrai festin"  
"Il faut bien que tu manges. En attendant je vais te chercher quelque chose pour le mal de crâne"  
_Tu avales tout ce qu'elle t'a préparé, tu espères qu'aujourd'hui tout va rester dans ton ventre. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une boite à la main qu'elle te tend  
 _" Tiens, c'est du menthol, tu étales ça sur ton front, ça va faire passer ton mal de tête"  
" Merci, au faite ton petit déj est délicieux, j'ai jamais aussi bien mangé"  
"Contente que ça t'es plu"_

Tu te lèves et tu files à la salle de bain pour te préparer pour l'entretien, tu passes un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau. Quand tu en sors tu regardes ton ventre dans le miroir, il commence déjà à s'arrondir légèrement. Ensuite tu te maquilles pour cacher tes cernes et tu t'habilles avant de coiffer. Une fois prête tu rejoins Vanessa dans le salon, vous avez décidé d'aller à l'entretien ensemble.  
5 minutes de voiture plus tard vous vous garez devant une belle boutique.  
 _" Prête ?"  
_ " _Prêtes"_ dis-tu en acquiesçant.  
Vous descendez de la voiture avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Une boule se forme dans ton estomac, tu sens tes mains devenir moites. Tu n'aimes pas cette sensation, qui est peu habituelle pour toi. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vous accueil un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
 _" Vanessa je suis heureuse de te voir et toi, tu dois être Santana ?"  
"Santana Lopez enchantez..."  
" Tu peux m'appeler Jessica. Donc tu cherches du travailles si j'ai bien compris, tu as de l'expérience dans le domaine de la vente ?"  
"Et bien j'ai travaillé tout un été dans une boutique de maillot de bain"  
" D'accord, et cela c'est bien passé ?_

 _« Ça c'est bien passé, j'ai apprécié de travailler auprès de personnes. Je m'occupais le plus souvent de la caisse mais aussi au niveau des cabines d'essayage pour conseiller les clients »_

 _« D'accord, tu vas d'abord faire une semaine d'essai. Tes horaires seront : 9h-13h et 14h30-19h30. Du mardi au Samedi. Et en fonction de la façon dont cette semaine se déroulera on avisera. Ça te va ?"  
" Oui, merci c'est parfait"  
"Donc je te dis à demain"  
"A demain"  
_

Vous sortez de la boutique puis vous retournez dans la voiture de Vanessa.  
 _"On a toute la journée devant nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"  
"J'en sais rien, tu connais un endroit sympa pas loin ?"  
"Et bien il y a un lac, où on peut y pique-niquer"  
"C'est partis pour une journée au lac."_  
Vous rentrez au loft afin de récupérer de quoi manger et des maillots de bain pour bronzer. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard vous vous garez sur un des parkings du lac. Vous étendez vos serviettes sur le sable avant de vous allongez dessus.  
 _"Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais hier quand on était dans le salon, j'ai entendu ton téléphone sonner pas mal de fois et puis en passant devant ta chambre hier soir, je t'ai entendu pleurer. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"  
" C'est compliqué, je m'en veux de m'être enfuis comme ça sans leurs avoir dire au revoir ni même donner de réelles explications mais d'un autre côté, je sais que c'était la meilleure solution. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont appelé pour savoir comment j'allais et où je suis mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai tout supprimé "  
" Si tu as besoins de parler, j'ai une bonne oreille"  
"Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, parlons d'autre chose. Par exemple, comment vont tes amours ? Ça va mieux depuis cet été ?"  
"Pas vraiment, on est toujours au point le plus bas. Il n'arrive toujours pas à dire les 3 mots et les 7 lettres."  
"Ah désolé pour toi."  
_Tu lui serres un verre de vin et un jus de fruit pour toi  
" _Trinquons à ta vie amoureuse désastreuse et à la mienne foiré"  
"Tchinn, à nos vie foireuses"  
_  
Vous rigolez un bon coup, cela te fais du bien car tu n'as pas rigolé comme ça avec une amie depuis longtemps.  
Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as. Tu as rencontré Vanessa cet été sur une plage en Italie, il c'était avéré que vous logiez au même hôtel, vous avez passez un peu plus d'une semaine ensemble à visitez les villes d'Italie. Vous êtes rapidement devenue proche, vous vous racontiez tout. Vanessa est le genre de fille qui ne se prend jamais la tête qui vit pour sa passion la photographie et la réalisation de documentaire. Avec tu as pu laisser tomber ton masque de fille forte, de garce. Il vous arrivait parfois le soir de pleurer parce que vos amoureux vous manquaient. Votre amitié ne dure pas depuis très longtemps pourtant, elle est sincère. C'est pour cette raison que tu es allé chez elle quand tu as fuis et pas chez Quinn que tu connais depuis longtemps ou même de Mercedes avec qui tu étais proche l'année dernière.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, nouveau chapitre en avance**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire**

 **Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient pas**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ce matin en te levant, tu as une petite appréhension, aujourd'hui est ton dernier jour de ta courte "semaine" test pour ton poste à la boutique, à la fin de la journée tu vas savoir si tu es prise ou non. La semaine c'est très bien passée, les clients sont gentilles et t'ont bien accueillies. Jessica avait l'air contente de ton travaille, et t'as plusieurs fois félicité du fait que tu ais réussi à t'adapter rapidement aux différents modes de fonctionnement de la boutique. De par ton expérience tu sais que rien n'ai jamais gagné d'avance.

Tu prends une douche avant de te préparer soigneusement. Tu laisses tes longs cheveux ébène détachés, attachant juste ta mèche sur le dessus de la tête, tu enfiles un jean skinny, un haut noir et une veste en cuir noire. Tu prends un rapide petit déjeuner, avec le stresse tu n'as pas beaucoup d'appétit. Tu entres dans la boutique un sourire plaqué sur tes lèvres, Jessica s'y trouve déjà.

" Bonjour Jessica"

"Bonjour Santana, comment ça va ?"

" Bien merci et vous ?"

" Ça va, la vie suit son court. Vanessa m'a dit qu'hier tu as passé ta première échographie. Tout c'est bien passé ?"

"C'était parfais" Tu sors la photo de l'échographie de ton sac et lui montre.

"C'est tellement mignon, cela me rappelle ma première grossesse. Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi"

Tu passes la matinée à vendre des vêtements et à ranger l'arrière-boutique. L'heure de ta pause déjeuner arrive très vite, tu rentres au loft pour accompagner Vanessa à l'aéroport puisqu'elle reprend les cours après-demain.

"Les passagers du vol numéro 4156 en direction de l'aéroport JFK de New York sont prié de se diriger vers les portes d'embarquement numéros 15, 16, 17 et 18"

"Bon et bien il est tant que j'y aille si je ne veux pas rater mon vol, on se voit la semaine prochaine"

" A la semaine prochaine Vaness, tu vas me manquer"

"Toi aussi San, prends soins de toi et de la future ou du futur mini-Lopez "

"Courage, à toi aussi, j'espère que t'auras un bon emploie du temps"

Vous vous faites une dernière étreinte avant de partir de chacune de votre côté. Tu passes rapidement au loft pour manger une salade puis tu retournes bosser. A peine tu as franchi la porte que Jessica te saute dessus.

" Ah Santana je t'attendais, tu vas devoir t'occuper de la boutique toute seule cette après-midi. Ma plus jeune fille a eu un accident, rien de grave elle s'est cassé le bras en tombant du toboggan de l'école. Elle est à l'hôpital, elle a besoin de moi..."

"Allez y Jessica, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en sortir"

"Merci, à tout à l'heure "

Elle sort de la boutique en courant. Tu t'installes derrière le comptoir. Tu espères qu'il n'y aura pas de problème durant son absence sinon tu sais que tu n'auras pas le poste. Tu surveilles les clientes discrètement, tu conseilles celles qui n'arrivent pas à choisir. Tu fais tout comme une pro, comme si cela faisait plusieurs années que tu travaillais ici. Tu n'en peux plus, toute l'après-midi le magasin, a été remplie de monde. Exténuer tu t'assois sur une chaise, il ne reste plus qu'une heure de travail et quelques clientes. Tu remarques une jeune fille blonde qui doit avoir ton âge entré en lançant de petits regards discrets autour d'elle, sans doute pour voir s'il y a des caméras, et voir le personnel. Elle se dirige directement vers le rayon nouvelle collection. Bizarrement tu n'as pas confiance en elle tu sens qu'elle n'est pas nette, parole de ton troisième œil mexicain. Elle entre dans la cabine d'essayage avec 2 jeans et 4 tee-shirts et comme tu t'y attendais elle ressors quelques minutes plus tard avec seulement 1 jean et 2 tee-shirts dans les mains qu'elle repose en rayon. Elle fait un rapide tour du magasin avant de se diriger vers la sortie comme si de rien n'était. Tu te mets devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

" Excusez-moi, je voudrais sortir" dit rapidement la jeune blonde l'air à la fois gênée mais aussi énervée.

« Pas avant d'avoir payé tes articles" Répondis-tu en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Je n'ai pas d'articles" chuchota la petite blonde en détournant légèrement son regard du tiens

" Mon troisième œil mexicain me dit que si. Je t'ai vu essayer des vêtements et tu n'as pas tout reposé" La colère monte en toi, tu vois les autres clientes vous regardez.

" Fouillez mon sac vous verrez que je n'ai rien volé"

"Oh j'en suis sûr de rien trouver dans ton sac. Soulève ton pull"

" Euh non"

" Dans ce cas je suis dans l'obligation d'appeler la police"

L'expression de son visage changea, de la peur se lit sur son visage, un sourire victorieux apparaît sur le tien.

" S'il vous plaît n'appeler pas la police, je vais payer"

"Très bien passons en caisse"

Comment tu l'avais deviné elle sort un jean et deux tee-shirt de sous son pull.

"Cela fais un total de 40 $"

Elle sort un petit porte-monnaie de son sac et regarde honteusement son contenu. Il n'y a que de petites pièces et un billet de 5 dollars qui dépasse. Elle te regarde les joues en feu

" Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas assez pour acheter quelque chose"

" Dans ce cas tu laisses les vêtements et tu disparais, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir dans ce magasin"

"Merci"

"De ?"

"De ne pas avoir appelé la police"

Elle sort rapidement de la boutique sans ajouter un mot, tu regardes les clientes gênée qu'elles aient assisté à une scène comme ça. L'une d'entre elle s'approche de toi. Elle te tend une robe tout en souriant.

" Alala les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas gêné, heureusement que vous étiez la "

"Vous avez une carte de fidélité ?"

" Euh oui tenez. Jessica est une de mes amies, je lui en toucherais un mot de ce que vous avez fait"

" Cela vous fais un total de 99.99 dollars"

Elle sort son portefeuille et récupère un billet de 100 $ parmi d'autres billet de même valeur. Elle te le tend un sourire aux lèvres

"Gardez la monnaie"

Tu ranges le billet dans la caisse avant de plier la robe et de la mettre dans un sac que tu tends à la quadragénaire.

" Merci et au revoir"

"Au plaisir mademoiselle"

Une fois qu'elle est dos à toi, tu fais une grimace, c'est le genre de personne que tu n'apprécies pas, qui se croit supérieur parce qu'elle est riche. L'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas appelé la police tout à l'heure c'est qu'il t'ai déjà arrivé une ou deux fois de voler dans un magasin quand tu n'avais plus d'argent. D'un côté tu la comprends même si tu es consciente que ce n'est pas bien. Et puis son « Gardez la monnaie », tu vas allez loin avec 1cts de pourboire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le magasin est vide, tu tournes le panneau "close" côté rue puis tu commences à ranger le magasin et à faire le ménage quand la porte s'ouvre. Tu te retournes rapidement

"Le magasin est fer..." Tu lâches un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la propriétaire. "Je croyais que c'était un autre client, désolée"

" Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais te dire que j'ai croisé une cliente régulière qui m'a dit ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je suis fière de toi, tu as agis avec professionnalisme. Tu es engagé. Ce qui aurait été comme même le cas sans cet malheureux événement."

Un sourire triomphant et heureux apparaît sur ton visage. Pour une fois que tu réussis quelque chose de bien" Merci beaucoup"

"On parlera de ton salaire et des arrangements mardi matin. En attendant cela intéresserait de te faire un peu d'argent ? Mon mari et moi mangeons chez des amis et la baby-sitter de ma fille ne peut pas venir. Sa te dirais de la garder ce soir ? "

"Avec plaisir"

"Merci beaucoup Santana, tu seras payée 10$ de l'heure. Allez Ava viens la"

Tu remarques alors une petite fille cachée derrière les jambes de sa mère. Elle s'avance timidement vers toi, tu te mets à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

" Bonjour Ava, moi je m'appelles Santana. Tu as quel âge ?" La douceur qui sort de ta bouche te surprend au plus haut point, toi qui a l'habitude de sortir des insultes à longueur de journée. Et depuis que tu es ici tu n'en as dit aucun même la fois où tu t'es cogner le pied contre un meuble et par la même occasion renversé ton café partout dans la cuisine. Revenons au présent, la petite blonde te souris timidement.

"5 ans" répondit-elle en montrant de sa main valide 5 doigts.

"D'accord" Tu te relèves pour être la hauteur de Jessica qui te tends des clés.

"Ce sont les clés de ma maison, elle est de l'autre côté du parc, c'est celle au grillage bleu marine. Toutes les informations sur Ava sont sur un post-it sur le frigo."

Elle fait un câlin à la petite blonde en lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'être sage.

" A demain Ava, et à tout à l'heure Santana"

Tu attrapes la main du bras non blessé de la petite et tu l'emmènes dehors. Vous passez par le parc, c'est la première fois que tu passes par là. Il y a un petit étang ou des canards nagent. Cela te rappels les fois où tu allais au parc de Lima avec Brittany. Vous nourrissiez les canards puis vous alliez vous allonger dans un coin tranquille sous un sol pleureur, vous y passiez des heures. Parfois ils vous arrivaient de vous y endormir.

Tu reviens au présent lorsque vous franchissez la porte de sorti du parc. Tu cherches des yeux la maison aux grilles bleues. Tu la trouves rapidement, quand tu ouvres les immenses grilles tu découvres avec stupéfaction une magnifique maison avec d'immense baies vitrées, elle doit avoir au moins trois étages. Tu ouvres la porte et comme tu t'y attendais la maison ressemble à un palace, la déco est simple mais classe avec beaucoup de nuances blanches, grises et beiges. Ava monte directement à l'étage, elle doit surement rejoindre sa chambre. Tu fais le tour du rez de chaussé pour découvrir l'environnement. Tu y découvres un énorme salon composé de quatre canapés disposés autour d'une table basse, un écran plat est fixé sur l'un des murs derrière un des canapés, il y a très peu de meubles mais ils sont tous en harmonie avec la pièce. A côté tu découvres une pièce remplies de manteaux/vestes et de chaussures de toute la famille. Il y a aussi une salle d'eau et des toilettes. La derrière pièce du rez de chaussée est composée d'une cuisine américaine ouverte sur une immense salle à manger ou trône une magnifique table en bois pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personne. En regardant par la bais vitré tu as vue sur une terrasse aménagé, qui elle a une vue plongeante sur un énorme jardin ou tu remarques une piscine entouré ainsi qu'un terrain de jeu pour enfant. Le jardin est magnifiquement aménagé.

Tu récupères les-dit post-it sur le frigo, dessus son inscrit plusieurs numéros dont celui de Jessica, de la police, et des secours. En dessous un planning indique les repas en fonction des jours de la semaine. Tu regardes celui de ce soir, "Salade avec thon, maïs et tomates. Fromage et fruit frais." Tu te hâtes donc à la tâche, tu commences par sortir tes ingrédients puis tu les rinces. Tu présentes correctement l'assiette en mettant la salade puis les rondelles de tomates, le thon et le maïs. Avant tu cuisinais rarement, seulement quand tes parents partaient en week-end sans toi, travaillaient tard ou quand tu préparais un repas pour Britt et toi mais tu aimes bien. Une fois le repas prêt tu appelles Ava pour qu'elle vienne manger. Quelques minutes plus tard une tornade blonde arrive dans la cuisine. Même avec son bras cassé, cette petite à de l'énergie à revendre.

Elle s'installe sur une des chaises de la grande table. Tu poses l'assiette devant le petit voyant qu'elle a du mal à manger à cause de son bras blessé tu l'aide. Une fois la salade finie, tu lui apportes un fromage de chèvre frais et une pomme.

"J'aime pas les pommes" dit Ava en te tendant le fruit.

"Ava, il n'y a que ça comme fruit et ta maman a noté que tu dois manger un fruit"

"Oui mais je n'aime pas ça, Carrie ma nounou elle me donne toujours de la glace, c'est meilleur" Répondit-elle en boudant

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ta maman soit d'accord. Tu sais quoi, on va passer un marcher, si tu manges la moitié de ta pomme tu pourras jouer un peu plus tard"

Elle fait mine de réfléchir puis quelques minutes, elle te répond avec un grand sourire.

" D'accord".

5 heures plus tard, tu es une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de la petite blonde pour la bercer, cela fait trois heures que tu l'as couché mais elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressent au niveau de son bras dès qu'elle bouge. Elle a déjà pris des antidouleurs, ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas lui donner la moindre chose pour la soulager.

"...Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky"

Les derrières paroles de la comptine résonnent dans la pièce. Tu la connais par cœur, ta mère te la chantais tous les soirs lorsque tu étais petite mais c'est la première fois que tu la chantes à quelqu'un. Tu lances un regard à la petite blotti dans tes bras, elle dort paisiblement, on dirait un petit ange. Tu te détaches délicatement afin de ne pas la réveiller. Tu remarques alors Jessica sur le pas de la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Tu t'approches d'elle et demande timidement

" Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"

"Le début de la chanson, c'était magnifique. Tu peux me suivre en bas ? J'aimerais que l'on parle de certaines chose"

"D'accord"

Durant le chemin jusqu'au salon, tu n'es pas rassuré, généralement lorsqu'un adulte dit « J'aimerais que l'on parle », c'est mauvais signe. C'est donc c'est avec appréhension que tu t'assois sur un des canapés. Jessica et son mari d'asseyent en face de toi. Quand tu regardes Jessica, tu as l'impression de voir sa fille, même couleurs de yeux et de cheveux, mais la petite a les même très fins que son père. Jessica prend la parole en première.

"Alors voilà, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu es engagé à la boutique, et j'aimerais que tu deviennes mon model photo. Je sais que tu es enceinte et que tu dois te reposer… Mais les shooting auront lieu un lundi par mois. Cela t'intéresse ?"

Tu ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à répondre à la proposition de Jessica, tu ne prends pas la peine de pesé le pour et le contre, tu as toujours adoré être prise en photo.

"J'accepte avec joie"

" C'est super! Tu es magnifique et tu as un physique de rêve et puis si tu veux on fera en sorte que ton ventre ne se voit pas. Et bien sûr tu seras rémunéré. Je te laisse voir avec mon mari pour le shooting d'après-demain"

C'est avec un immense sourire que tu quittes la grande demeure trente minutes plus tard, en plus d'un travail qui te permet de payer ta nourriture, ton logement et tes soins médicaux pour ta grossesse, Jessica t'offre un travail qui te permet d'arrondir tes fins de mois. D'après Mark, le mari de Jessica, tu dois être sur place de 10h à 15h, mais que le shooting en lui-même dure de 12h30 à 14h45. C'est heureuse que tu franchis la porte de ton logement, tu espères que la chance que tu as, va durer car tu sais que ce n'est généralement pas le cas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cecile** : **Heureuse que les chapitres t'ais plus, ne t'inquiètes pas il va bientôt revenir ;)**

 **Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire**

 **Disclaimer** **: GLee ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire si.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **Chapitre 8:**

Quelques jours sont passés depuis le shooting photo. Tu n'as pas pu voir le résultat mais d'après Jessica, c'est magnifique. En attendant Vanessa à l'aéroport, tu repenses à cette journée de rêve que tu as passé. Tu as eu le droit à une coiffeuse, une maquille et une masseuse personnel qui ton pomponnées toute la journée. Tout le reste de l'équipe a été au petit soin avec toi et tu as même pu garder les tenues que tu as portées.  
Tu repenses aussi à la chance que tu as d'avoir rencontré des personnes comme Vanessa et Jessica parce que sans elles, tu ne sais pas où tu serais aujourd'hui, sans doutes à la rue avec comme seul lieu pour dormir ta voiture et sans travail car qui emploierais une jeune femme d'à peine 18 ans enceinte et qui dors dans la rue. Tu penses aussi à la fois où tu as gardé Ava, la soirée c'est très bien passé, tu en as que de bons souvenirs, cela t'a donné un peu plus confiance envers toi par rapport à ta grossesse et au fait d'élever un enfant même si tu es consciente que tout ne sera pas rose.  
Tu es sortie de tes pensées par deux mains qui te cachent la vue et une voix qui te souffle à l'oreille.  
 _« Qui c'est ? »_  
Un sourire apparait sur ton visage et tu te lèves en rigolant, tu te tournes pour faire face à ton amie.  
 _« Vaness', tu m'as manqué ! »_  
Elle fait le tour des fauteuils où tu étais assise quelques secondes plus tôt et te serre dans ses bras.  
 _« Toi aussi tu m'as manqués S. Alors comme ça tu te la joues mannequin photo et tu ne me dis rien»_  
Tu sens tes joues commencé à chauffer, heureusement ton teint halé cache les rougeurs apparues.  
 _« Comment tu le sais ? »  
« Derrière toi, il y a une immense affiche avec des photos de toi et le nom du magasin de Jess' dessus »  
_Tu te retournes et constates que les dires de ton amie sont exacts, vous vous rapprochez de l'affiche pour mieux voir.  
 _« T'aime bien ? »_ Dis-tu d'une voix timide _  
« C'est sublime, on dirait une pro, t'es sur que t'en as jamais fait ? »_  
Tu hoches positivement la tête.  
 _« Jamais »  
« Tu en as peut-être fait dans une vie antérieur, qui c'est ? »_Répondit-elle en rigolant _« En tout cas, je suis fière de toi, t'as fait du bon travail et je suis persuadée que tes amis et ta famille le seront aussi si tu leur montres. Tu ne veux pas les contacter ? Au moins pour leur dire que tu vas bien, ça fait quasiment deux semaines que tu es partie, ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude. »  
« Non... Je... C'est une mauvaise idée, je suis pas prête »  
_  
Une larme se forme au coin de ton œil, l'évocation de ta famille et de ceux que tu considères (considérais, tu ne sais même plus) comme tel, te fait encore mal. Tu détournes tes yeux de l'affiche et te diriges vers ta voiture. À mi-chemin tu sens une main attraper la tienne, tu tournes la tête vers la propriétaire, et tu découvres Vanessa avec un sourire rassurant plaqué sur son visage. Vous continuez de marcher jusqu'à ta voiture en silence, une fois arrivées à destination tu t'installes derrière le volant pendant que ton amie range sa valise dans le coffre et s'installe à coté de toi, sur le siège passager. Tu démarres la voiture et commences à conduire, arrivée au premier feu rouge, tu en profites pour la regarder discrètement. Tu la vois hésiter à te parler, tu décides de l'aider un peu.

 _« Dit moi ce qui te tracasses, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça »  
_ Elle tourne la tête vers toi en hésitant, tu peux lire dans son regard qu'elle est désolée.  
 _« Excuse-moi, je ne... Je n'aurais pas dû te parler d'eux... Je sais que tu ne ... »  
_ Tu la coupes et poses ta main sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer.  
 _« Arrête, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que je devrais les contacter mais j'en pas la force pour l'instant »_ Dis-tu avec une voix tremblotante. _  
« Je comprends. Enfin bref, raconte-moi comment as-tu fait devenir mannequin photo ? »  
_ Tu l'as remercie d'un sourire pour avoir changée de sujet puis tu racontes tout, de la jeune voleuse, au baby-sitting en finissant par la discussion avec Jessica et son mari.  
 _« Waouh je suis impressionné. Qui aurait cru qu'en aussi peu de temps tu trouves un job et qu'en plus tu fasses des suppléments »  
_ Tu rigoles avant de répondre  
 _« Pas moi en tout cas. J'avoue qu'en arrivant ici, le soir ou j'ai toqué à ta porte, j'étais légèrement voir même beaucoup paumé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez. Je ne sais même pas comment faire, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que sans toi, sans ton aide je serais à la rue et Dieu sait ce qu'il me serait arrivé… »_  
 _« Commence par arrêter de me dire merci. Tu sais très bien que je tiens à toi, je n'allais pas te laisser dehors par ce temps et avec un mini toi dans ton ventre et puis cet été tu as toujours été là pour moi alors que l'on se connaissait à peine»  
« En parlant du mini moi, cela te dirais d'être sa marraine ? »_  
Tu détaches ton attention de la route quelques secondes pour voir sa réaction et comme tu t'y attendais, elle est surprise mais contente que tu ais pensée à elle pour devenir la marraine. Tu te reconcentres sur la route en attendant sa réponse qui ne tarde pas à arriver.  
 _« J'en serais honoré »_  
Un énorme sourire apparaît sur tes lèvres pulpeuses suite à cette réponse positive.

Quelques minutes plus tard tu te gares devant le loft qui te sert de maison, une fois à l'intérieur Vanessa te propose d'aller te reposer un peu pendant qu'elle prépare le repas. Tu files donc dans ta chambre et allume ton ordinateur portable et te connectes sur ton compte Facebook. Tu y vois une quinzaine de messages privés que tu ne prends pas la peine de lire, ton mur aussi est rempli de messages. La plupart sont de tes amis du lycée qui te demande où tu es, si tu vas bien, pourquoi es-tu parti, certains te supplie de donner signe de vie ou même de rentrer. Tu ne perds pas de temps à tout lire et tu vas directement à l'endroit qui t'intéresses, l'album photo des New Directions. Tu passes de nombreuses et longues minutes à regarder chaque photo, des larmes viennent d'embrumer la vue. Tout était si simple avant, vous aviez l'air si heureux et même si tu ne l'avoueras jamais tout haut, tu les aimes tous sans exception et ils te manquent énormément. Plus que tu ne l'aurais imagnié.

À ce moment-là tu t'en veux, car si tu avais résisté à ton amour pour Sébastian, si tu n'avais pas couché avec lui, si tu n'étais pas partie sur un coup de tête, tu serais aujourd'hui dans les bras de Brittany heureuse comme jamais avec tes amis du Glee club mais d'un autre coté tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé avec le Warblers car tu l'as réellement aimé et tu l'aimes encore, ton amour pour lui est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu ressentais pour Brittany. Vous avez vécu quelque chose d'unique, de magique. Et puis si tu étais resté à Lima, quelqu'un aurait forcément découvert la vérité et avec cette fouine de Jacob, l'info aurait fait le tour du lycée en moins de temps qu'il te faut pour respirer. Tu images déjà le gros titre sur son blog : **« Santana Lopez, la garce du lycée lesbienne enceinte. Mais qui est le père ? »  
**

Ta popularité aurait sacrément baissée et tu te serais fait virer des Cheerios ainsi que de chez toi, tu as bien vu le calvaire qu'a vécu Quinn et il t'était impensable de vivre la même chose. Tu te rappels à cette époque tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule, finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux et elle contrairement à toi, elle a eu le courage d'affronté les autres. Elle aussi avait trompé son copain, mais contrairement à toi ce n'était pas avec un ennemi du Glee Club. Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils t'auraient fait la misère, la preuve tu as été menacé par un inconnu et tu es persuadée que c'est par un des membres des New Directions. En fin de compte ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de fuir même si pour toi cela fait de toi une personne faible.  
Tu enlèves tes larmes du revers de la main lorsque tu sens des bras entourer ta taille et un corps chaud se coller à ton dos.  
 _« Arrêtes de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état ... »  
« C'est à cause des... »  
« Stop, ça sert à rien de me mentir je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de tes hormones de grossesse, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu penses encore à eux et à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »  
_Tu te retournes pour regarder ton amie dans les yeux.  
 _« Tu crois qu'un jour ils me pardonneront d'être partie comme ça ? Sans donner de nouvelles… »  
« Si tu leurs dis la vérité et tu expliques les raisons, ils te pardonneront, peut-être pas tout de suite mais ils le feront parce qu'ils verront que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu as fait cela pour te protéger. »  
« Tu sais je n'ai jamais été très sympa avec eux, je leurs trouvais des surnoms méchant, je me moquais toujours d'eux. Pour eux je ne suis qu'une fille sans cœur qui rêvait de gloire et qui étais prête à tout pour y arriver. Une fois je leurs ai dit qu'après le lycée, ils seront des parfaits inconnus pour moi... »  
« Tu as changé et ils le verront, déjà rien qu'en parlant de ton rêve de gloire tu en parles au passé et puis je suis sûr qu'au fond ils savent que sous ta carapace tu es une fille bien avec un grand cœur »_  
Un silence s'installe entre vous, tu espères sincèrement que ce qu'elle vient de dire est vraie car même si pour l'instant tu n'es pas prête à leurs parler ni même à les voir mais tu aimerais que le jour où se sera le cas ils le fassent.  
Tu là sens bouger derrière toi et tu devines aux sons que tu entends qu'elle s'est levée et qu'elle se trouve dorénavant à la porte de ta chambre.  
 _« Tu viens ? Le repas est prêt »  
_

Tu te lèves à ton tour et la suit jusqu'au coin salle à manger. Durant le repas vous parlez surtout de sa fac et de sa nouvelle colocataire qui a l'air de quelqu'un de sympa malgré le fait qu'apparemment elle ne cesse jamais de parler ce qui te rappelle Berry et ses monologues interminables. A la fin du repas tu aides Vanessa à débarrassé la table puis tu retournes travailler. Comme chaque samedi après-midi, le magasin est rempli de monde. Tu surveilles les cabines d'essayage et tu replaces et ranges les articles pendant que ta patronne s'occupe de la caisse. Une fois la dernière cliente sortie, Jessica et toi fermés le magasin. Juste avant que tu ne partes, la blonde se tourne vers toi avec un sourire  
 _« Santana, ça te dirais de venir manger à la maison demain midi ? Il y aura mes deux filles, et il est évident que Vanessa est invitée. »  
« Pourquoi pas, je pense que Vanessa sera partante »  
« Parfait, on dit 12h30. Tu te rappels de l'adresse ? »  
« Euh oui »  
« D'accord, à demain alors »  
« A demain »  
_Vous partez chacune de votre côté pour rentrer dans vos logements respectif.

Le lendemain, il est midi passé d'une vingtaine de minutes quand vous sonnez à la porte de l'immense villa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde de votre âge ouvre la porte, la première chose que tu remarques est qu'elle ressemble énormément à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur semblable à de l'or tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, ses lèvres fines affichent un immense sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu brillant unique te regardent avec curiosité. Tu la vois te tendre sa main.  
 _« Salut moi c'est Ashley, tu dois être Santana »  
_ Tu attrapes sa main et la serres doucement.  
 _« C'est exacte, enchanté »  
_ Un sourire en coin apparaît sur visage.  
 _« Moi de même »  
_ Tu relâches sa main avant qu'elle ne saute dans les bras de ton amie aux yeux clairs.  
 _« Nessa ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir enfin »  
« A moi aussi Ash', mais faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches pour qu'on puisse rentrer »  
_La jeune fille blonde rigole avant de lâcher la brune, vous entrez enfin dans la demeure. Rapidement une tornade blonde te saute dans les bras.  
 _« TANA ! »_  
Tu souris face à l'enthousiasme de la petite blonde.  
 _« Salut Ava, alors comment va ton bras ? »_  
Elle hausse légèrement les épaules.  
 _« Couci-couça »  
_ Tu la reposes par terre en rigolant puis tu saluts les deux adultes présent. Tu décides de laisser les deux amies se retrouver, tu aides donc Jessica à cuisiner. Ensemble vous préparez trois sortes de lasagnes lasagnes 4 fromages, lasagnes au bœuf et lasagnes aux légumes. Tu remarques que Jessica est une excellente cuisinière. Tu apprends que Jessica à toujours vécu en Floride, plus jeune elle voulait devenir chirurgienne pédiatrique mais qu'à cause de problèmes de santé, elle a arrêté ses études en 4ème année. Cette même année, elle a rencontré son mari, ils étaient tous les deux hospitalisé dans le même service, ça été le coup de foudre. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils ont monté la ligne de vêtements, Jessica dessinais des modèles depuis le collège. Mark lui venant d'une famille assez fortuné, a pu apporter l'argent nécessaire pour créer les vêtements. Ils ont commencés à les vendre sur internet puis au bout de quelques années, Jessica a décidé de créer sa propre boutique à Orlando, pour être plus proche de sa clientèle. Aujourd'hui, elle gère le magasin et dessine les prochains modèles, pendant que son mari gère l'aspect financier et l'usine situé à une heure d'Orlando, là où son fabriqué tous les vêtements. Le magasin est vite devenu, un des plus importants d'Orlando voir même de Floride.

Une heure plus tard vous êtes tous assis autour de la table du salon. Pendant le repas tu en apprends un peu plus sur chacun. Tu découvres que Vanessa et Ashley se connaissent depuis la tendre enfance et qu'elles ont toujours été très proches. Cela te rappel ton amitié avec Brittany et votre première rencontre.

 **Flash-back (12 ans plus tôt):**

 **Pour fêter tes six ans, tes parents ont décidés de t'amener manger une glace au parc de la ville, même si l'on est au milieu du mois de Mars et que les températures ne sont pas très élevées. Tu manges tranquillement ta glace assise sur une couverture posée sur l'herbe tout en observant l'étang qui se trouve en face de toi. Rapidement quelqu'un attire ton attention à ta droite, une petite blonde donne à manger à des canards, ce qui est rare dans ce coin car généralement les gens leurs jettent des cailloux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard un petit groupe de garçons à peine plus âgés que toi s'approche d'elle. Tu sens grâce à ton troisième œil mexicain (déjà présent malgré ton jeune âge) que quelque chose de mal va se produire, inconsciemment tu te lèves en gardant un œil sur eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu vois les canards s'envoler et les garçons se disperser tout en rigolant. Tu regardes à nouveau vers la petite blonde, elle n'est plus au bord de l'étang mais DANS l'étang. Ta première réaction est de courir dans sa direction lâchant ta glace en route et même si tes parents te hurlent de ne pas le faire, tu sautes dans l'eau glacé pour aider la blonde à revenir sur le rivage. Quelques minutes plus tard vous êtes toutes les deux en culotte en rouler ensemble dans la couverture qui vous servait de nappe pour ne pas avoir froid.  
Elle relève la tête doucement et lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu océan profond entrent en contact avec les tiens qui ont la couleur opposé c'est-à-dire noir, tu comprends que tu as fait le bon choix.  
** ** _« Santana Diabla Lopez ! T'arriveras-t-il un jour d'écouter !? Tu aurais pu te noyer !»  
_** **Au ton qu'emploie ta mère tu sais qu'une fois à la maison tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, que ce soit ton anniversaire ou non. Tu lâches le regard doux de la blonde pour celui de dure de ta mère.  
** ** _« Désoler Mama »  
_** **Tu te tournes à nouveau vers la blonde et lui sourit chaleureusement  
** ** _« Moi c'est Santana Lopez et toi ? »  
« Ma maman m'a dit que je ne dois pas parler aux inconnues »  
_** **Elle fait de gros yeux et met sa main devant sa bouche comprenant que c'est ce qu'elle vient de faire. Tu lèves un sourcil intrigué par son comportement puis tu baisses la tête déçue qu'elle ne t'ai pas répondu à ta question.  
** ** _« Et elle est où ta maman ? »  
_** **Elle pointe du doigt une personne endormie sur un banc un peu plus loin. Pendant que ta mère part chercher la maman de la blonde, ton père lui va à un stand pour vous acheter des chocolats chauds. Tu en profites pour essayer de la faire parler.  
** ** _« Tu veux toujours pas me dire ton prénom ? Tu sais je ne vais pas te manger »_** **  
Elle fronce légèrement le nez et les sourcils, signe de réflexion avant de répondre.  
** ** _« Brittany »  
_** **Tu es sur le point de répondre quand une grande blonde d'une trentaine d'année arrive et la serre dans ses bras.  
** ** _« Britt ma puce je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû m'endormir, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »  
_** **La petite blonde hoche négativement la tête puis sa mère s'adresse à la tienne.  
** ** _« Je suis désolée mais depuis la naissance de ma dernière je ne fais que des nuits blanches. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse... »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous comprends, avec Santana on a fait des nuits blanches pendant plusieurs mois. »  
_** **Ton père revient à ce moment avec les boissons chaudes que vous sirotez en silence puis une idée te vient à l'esprit.  
** ** _« Mama est ce que Britt-Britt peut venir jouer à la maison ? »  
« J'en sais rien cariño, demande à sa maman_** **»  
Tu te tournes vers la grande blonde les yeux suppliant  
** ** _« Je suis désolée, mais pas aujourd'hui. Mais si tu veux Britt pourras aller chez toi demain ou un autre jour, si cela ne gêne pas tes parents »  
_** **Un immense sourire apparaît sur ton visage.  
** ** _« D'accord »_** **  
Tu finis de boire ton chocolat pendant que vos parents échanges vos adresses et leurs numéros de téléphone. Puis vient le moment de vous séparer, Brittany s'approche de toi et dépose un gros bisou sur ta joue  
** ** _« A demain Sanny »_** **  
Tu lui réponds par un signe de la main. Le soir même, dans ton lit juste avant de t'endormir tu te fais la promesse de protéger cette petite blonde de ce monde de brute, envers et contre tout.**

 **Fin du Flash-Back :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cecile:** **coucou, heureuse que cela te plaise autant. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments. Cela me fait très plaisir :) Bisous**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **** **Chapitre 9 :**

Ce jour-là jamais tu ne te serais jamais imaginer vivre avec elle tous les moments magiques que vous avez vécu ensemble, la seule chose dont tu es sur c'est que tu ne regrettes rien.  
 _« Santana ? Santana ça va ?»  
_ Tu relèves la tête vers la personne qui t'a appelé, ton regard se perd dans un océan de bleu. Décidément tout te rappel ta blonde que tu aimerais oublier.  
 _« Hum, oui_ »

Toutes les personnes présente autours de la table rigolent, tu regardes ton amie avec incompréhension.  
 _« Ca fait au moins 5 minutes qu'Ash essaye de te parler. T'es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu 'étais sur une autre planète. »_  
Tu te tournes vers la blonde en question.  
 _« Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »  
« Je te demandais si tu pouvais parler un peu de toi, on ne sait pas grand-chose de toi hormis le fait que sois enceinte et que tu te sois enfuie de chez toi »  
« Et bien pour commencer, j'ai toujours vécu à Lima dans le quartier High Adjacent, je suis fille unique. J'aime énormément my abuela malgré qu'elle m'ait renié en apprenant pour ma sexualité. Au lycée je faisais partie des cheerleaders et du glee club... »  
« Donc tu sais chanter ? »_Demanda la jeune blonde un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Je me débrouille »_ Répondis-tu en haussant les épaules. _  
« Dans ce cas un duo sa te tente ? »  
« Euh je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas très en forme... »  
« Allez en plus je suis sûr que nos voix s'accordent à merveille et puis ce n'est qu'un duo»  
« Ashley ! Quand on te dit non, c'est Non.» _Gronda Jessica _  
« C'est bon j'ai 19 ans je fais ce que je veux... »  
« Tu te tais maintenant »  
_  
Tu regardes la mère et la fille se défier du regard pendant de longues secondes qui vous paraissent des minutes. La plus jeune lâche un soupire d'exaspération, une tension dans la pièce s'installe, tu essayes de détendre l'atmosphère.  
 _« Je suis désolée, peut-être un autre jour pour le duo. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, j'ai besoin de repos»  
_  
Tu te lèves de table et te diriges vers la porte d'entrée après avoir salué tout le monde. Tu remarques les deux personnes qui t'ont suivie seulement lorsque tu t'apprêtes à franchir la porte et qu'une main se pose sur ton épaule.  
 _« Santana attends, je suis désolée pour ma fille, elle peut être très casse pied quand elle s'y met »  
« Ce n'est pas grave...»  
« Je rentre avec toi San »_dit Vanessa en s'approchant de toi _  
« Nan reste, profite de ta meilleure amie, tiens je te laisse les clés de ma voiture je rentre à pied »  
« T'es sur ? Ça ne me gêne pas de rentrer »  
« T'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller. Et merci beaucoup Jessica pour l'invitation, le repas était divin. »  
« Merci à toi d'être venu. A Mardi Santana»  
« A Mardi »  
_

Tu sors de la propriété et marche jusqu'au parc qui se trouve entre vos deux demeures. Arriver au milieu du parc tu es obligé de t'arrêter et de t'asseoir sur un banc à cause d'une douleur en bas du ventre et de ta respiration qui devient de plus en plus dure. Une fois sur le banc, tu appuies sur l'endroit où provient la douleur et tu te concentres sur ta respiration pour qu'elle redevienne régulière. Tu as envie de hurler mais tu te retiens. Rapidement l'idée que le bébé ait un problème te vient en tête, ce qui te fait paniquer, les larmes te montent aux yeux. S'il arrive quelque chose au bébé et que tu le perds, tu ne t'en remettrais jamais. Tu t'es attachée à cette petite chose qui grandit en toi.

Par chance la douleur disparait comme elle est apparue quelques minutes plus tard. Tu te relèves et marches quelques pas avant qu'elle ne revienne t'obligeant à te rasseoir au banc suivant. Tu sens une présence à coté de toi puis une voix s'élève timidement.  
 _« Je peux vous aider ? »  
_ Tu relèves la tête et découvres avec surprise que c'est la même jeune fille qui avait tenté de voler des vêtements au magasin de Jessica quelques temps plus tôt. Elle aussi est surprise de te revoir.  
 _« Vous avez mal ou ? »  
_ Tu désignes le bas de ton ventre.  
 _« D'accord, vous êtes enceinte? »  
« Hum oui, d'environ 3 mois et demi »  
« Je vois, vous habitez loin d'ici ? »  
« A trois pâté de maison après la sortie du parc, pourquoi ? »  
« Je vais vous ramenez chez vous. Il faut que vous vous reposiez_ »  
Elle t'aide à te lever et vous marchez en silence jusqu'au loft, Sans son soutient tu n'aurais jamais pu rentrer seule. Elle t'aide à t'allonger sur le canapé.  
« _Je reviens, je vais vous préparer une infusion »  
« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, on doit avoir un peu près le même âge. »_  
Tu entends plusieurs bruits de placard puis elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse brûlante entre les mains.  
 _« Boit ça, cela va te faire du bien. As-tu eu un stress ou une émotion forte dernièrement ? »  
« Euh oui »_dis-tu hésitante en pensant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler chez Jessica. _  
« Dans ce cas, ce n'est rien de grave les douleurs vont passer avec un peu de repos »  
« Merci, mais comment connaît tu tout ça, enfin je veux dire tu es encore trop jeune pour être allé en étude de médecine... »  
« Ma mère était puéricultrice et il m'arrivait d'aller la rejoindre à l'hôpital l'aider lors de ses osculation et elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur les grossesses et les enfants »  
« Etait ? »  
« Elle est décédée l'année dernière »  
« Oh... Je suis désolée pour toi » _Dis-tu gênée _  
« Tu ne savais pas. En attendant je vais te laisser mon numéro, si tu as de nouveau des douleurs appels moi »  
« Merci... Au faite je ne connais même pas ton prénom »  
« Désolée, je suis Lindsay et toi ? »  
« Santana. Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ? Ma colocataire ne va pas rentrer tout de suite, on pourrait discuter. »  
« Je ne peux vraiment pas rester mais un autre jour »  
« D'accord. Merci pour tout Lindsay »  
_Elle sort de ta maison, pendant que les bras de Morphée t'emportent alors que tu es toujours sur le canapé.

Lorsque tu te réveilles une bonne odeur envahit la pièce où tu te trouves. Tu relèves légèrement la tête et regarde vers la cuisine et y vois Vanessa entrain de cuisiner. Tu te lèves et t'en approches discrètement. Quand elle te remarque un sourire apparaît sur son visage.  
 _«Hey la belle au bois d'endormant tu t'es enfin réveiller »  
« Désolée d'être partie tout à l'heure... »  
« Tout à l'heure ? Tu veux dire hier »  
_Tu la regardes avec incompréhension  
 _« On est lundi matin »  
« Attend tu veux dire que j'ai dormis toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit ? »  
« Exactement, hier quand je suis rentrée, tu dormais et j'ai essayé de te réveiller pour le dîner mais rien n'a marché alors je t'ai laissé dormir. Tu en avais sans doute besoin. »  
« Je te dois des explications »  
« Tu n'es pas obligé San. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, n'en parle pas. »  
« Je tiens à te le dire, comme tu le sais, chanter est ma passion mais chanter me rappel surtout mes amis et mon ancienne vie que j'aimerais oublier pour l'instant. »  
« Je te comprends et au faite qui est Lindsay ? A côté de toi il y avait son numéro »  
« Une connaissance »  
_Ta réponse est vague mais tu ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre. Vanessa te regarde septique.  
 _« Okey »  
« Au faite, il est à quelle heure ton avion ? »  
« A 11h »  
_ Elle regarde l'heure et rapidement son visage change d'expression.  
 _« Et merde, mon taxi est là dans 10 minutes et je n'ai pas rangé mes affaires, je peux te laisser finir de préparer ton petit dej' ? »_ Dit-elle paniquée _  
« Aucuns problèmes »  
_ Elle sort de la cuisine en courant et rejoint sa chambre, sur le chemin elle a failli ce prendre plusieurs portes, ce qui te fait rigoler. Cette fille est unique en son genre. Pendant ce temps-là tu sors les toasts du grille-pain où tu ajoutes un peu de beurre et remplie un verre de jus multi vitaminé, d'après ce que tu as lu, c'est bon pour le bébé. Tu mets le tout sur un plateau et t'installes sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé, tu tombes sur une série que tu aimais bien regarder plus jeune : FRIENDS.

Quelques minutes plus tard ton amie revient sa valise à la main.  
 _« A la semaine prochaine ma belle, prend soin de toi et tu m'appelles dès que ton échographie est faite et je veux savoir si ce sera une filleule ou un filleul. Et surtout ménage toi, Jessica m'a dit que si tu voulais tu pourrais moins d'heures si tu te sens trop fatigué. »  
« C'est promis et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller. A la semaine prochaine.»_

Le lendemain, tu as sacrifié ta pause déjeuné pour aller faire la fameuse échographie que tu attendais avec impatience. Car en plus d'avoir une nouvelle vidéo de ton bébé, tu auras le résultat de la prise de sang que tu as passé la semaine dernière. Tu te trouves dans la salle d'attente avec Lindsay.  
 _« C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir proposé de venir »  
« C'est normal, après ce que tu as fait pour moi dimanche. J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête, t'es pas obligé d'y répondre si cela te gêne mais pourquoi tu as essayé de voler des vêtements à la boutique ? »  
« Je comprends tout à fait t'as question ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a un an ma mère est morte et c'est en quelque sorte m'a faute... »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« J'étais en voiture avec elle et mon père. Je me rappel très bien de cette journée, il pleuvait beaucoup, et on allait à l'église comme toute famille croyante parfaite. Je sais que ce n'était le bon moment mais je ne pouvais garder plus longtemps le secret alors je leur ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte. Comme je mis attendait, ils ont été surpris enfin surtout mon père, il a tellement été surpris qu'il n'a pas vu que le feu été rouge et il a continué de rouler, et il y a eu cette voiture qui arrivait…, _Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, _Et puis.. J'ai eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle s'est prit notre voiture du côté passager à l'endroit où se trouvait ma mère... »  
_ Tu remarques que quelques larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux  
 _« ...La voiture à fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de se stopper grâce à des poteaux. Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais allongé par terre à côté de la voiture, un passant avait réussis à m'extirper et quand j'ai redressé la tête pour voir si mes parents allaient bien, le spectacle que j'ai vu m'a donné envie de vomir, ma mère était allongé a à peine deux mètres de moi inconsciente, mon père essayait de la réanimer mais en vain, elle est décédé sur le coup. Quand il a réalisé que moi j'ai survécu, il a lâché un crie de rage avant de hurler que je n'étais plus sa fille, car j'ai trahit sa confiance et que par ma faute la femme qu'il aimait est morte. Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu, ma mère, mon père, mon foyer et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai aussi perdu le bébé. Je me suis retrouver à la rue sans affaires car il a refusé que je les récupère, il a préféré tout brûler sous mes yeux. Heureusement une amie a pu m'héberger le temps qu'il fasse à nouveau beau. Depuis je vais de squatte en squatte et si je vole c'est pour m'habiller et aussi pour me nourrir »_ Fini-t-elle de raconter en pleurant. _  
« Je suis sincèrement désolée, sa a dû être dur pour toi. Et ton petit ami il ne t'a pas aidé ? »  
« Non, il a préféré fuir dès que je lui ai annoncé qu'il serait papa et quand il a su que j'ai perdu le bébé il a voulu se remettre avec moi mais j'ai refusé. Et toi il est ou le père ?»  
_  
Sa question te prend au dépourvu mais tu aurais dû t'y attendre qu'elle te pose ce genre de questions après les révélations qu'elle vient de faire sur elle. Heureusement le médecin t'appelle t'empêchant ainsi de répondre. Vous entrez toutes les deux à la suite du Docteur Marvins, tu t'installes sur le lit d'osculation. Il t'étale du gèle sur le ventre et passe une sorte de sonde dessus, grâce à un écran à ta gauche tu peux voir le petit être humain qui grandit en toi et lorsque tu entends ses battements de cœur, une larme solitaire s'échappe de ton œil.  
« _Tout est parfait Mademoiselle Lopez. Votre bébé est en pleine forme. J'ai reçu les résultats vous attendez une petite fille. Vous désirez garder une copie de l'échographie ? »  
« Oui »  
_Une petite fille, tu auras donc une mini toi. Elle est entrain de grandir dans ton ventre, tout devient de plus en plus réel. Même si tu reconnais que tu ne réalises pas encore réellement ce qu'il va se passer. Tu essuies ton ventre et replace ton tee-shirt pendant qu'il te prépare les papiers et le dvd. Lindsay lui parle des douleurs que tu as ressenties deux jours plus tôt et comme elle te l'avait dit cela à rapport avec des émotions fortes. Il te conseille de ralentir niveau travaille et de faire attention si ces douleurs persiste.  
Tu payes au secrétariat puis vous partez toutes les deux en direction de ton lieu de travail.

Dans la voiture vous parlez du prénom que tu pourrais donner à ta petite fille et a vrai dire tu ne sais pas encore tu hésites entre plusieurs. Une fois arrivée à destination vous vous séparez, tu la remercies de t'avoir accompagné car cela te fait du bien de savoir que tu n'es pas totalement seule et puis tu la remercie aussi de s'être ouverte à toi. Sur le chemin pour aller à la boutique tu en profites pour téléphoner à ton amie.  
 _« Hey Vaness' c'est moi Santana »  
« San ! J'attendais ton appel. Alors ?"  
"C'est une petite fille et elle est en pleine for... »  
_ _ **« Santana ? »**_ _  
_Tu lèves les yeux en direction de la voix que tu as reconnue immédiatement. Tu lâches ton téléphone qui se casse en rencontrant le sol. Tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à revoir une personne de Lima ici. Surtout cette personne et puis aussi tôt.  
 _« Dios mío ¿por qué el destino de molestarme?»_

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A votre avis, qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? A vos clavier**

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cecile: coucou, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre :) Merci pour tes reviews. Bisous**

 **Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _« Santana ! Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir et de s'avoir que tu vas bien, j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais…»_ Dit le jeune homme en face de toi.  
Il fait quelques pas dans ta direction et tente de te faire un câlin mais tu recules, tu n'es pas encore prête. C'est trop tôt pour toi.  
 _« Je suis désolé Sébastian, il faut que j'aille travailler »_ Lui dis-tu d'un ton plus sec que tu ne l'aurais voulu. _  
« Je viens de faire une journée de route pour te voir, je ne compte pas repartir sans avoir eu une vraie conversation avec toi. Je peux te voir quand ? »_ Répondit-il énervé. _  
_Tu soupirs avant de lui donner rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc à 19h 40 car tu sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas, et puis tu lui dois des explications. Tu le laisses sur le pas de la porte avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici alors que vous avez rompu.

Comme chaque après-midi tu t'occupes de la caisse en attendant que Jessica arrive ce qu'elle fait une demi-heure plus tard.  
 _« Alors cette échographie ? Tu as eu les résultats de ta prise de sang ? »  
« C'est une fille, et elle est en PAR-FAI-TE santé.»  
« C'est cool alors, je suis heureuse pour toi. »_Dit-elle d'un ton joyeux _« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude »_

 _« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'ai juste revu une ancienne connaissance, que j'aurais préféré ne pas revoir enfin pas tout de suite. Mais je vais régler ça après le travail »_

 _« Si tu as besoin n'hésite pas ma belle »_

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi tu t'occupes de ranger les vêtements et de conseiller les clientes. Tu t'es habituée à ce métier de vendeuse et tu l'apprécies énormément. Ta journée de travail passe un peu trop vite à ton goût, l'heure de rejoindre Sebastian arrive bien vite. Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas heureuse de le voir, au contraire. Il t'a énormément manqué ces derniers temps. Mais ce qui t'angoisse et de ne pas savoir pourquoi il est venu, ni comment il t'a retrouvé.

En sortant tu tombes sur Lindsay toute guillerette. Cela te fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Cela change énormément des premières fois où vous vous êtes croisées

 _« Hey Santana je voulais savoir si cela t'intéresserait d'aller au cinéma avec moi, il y a une séance pour un film comique dans une vingtaine de minutes »  
« Je suis désolée mais je dois retrouver un ami au parc dans 5 minutes, et je peux malheureusement pas faire autrement mais ça aurait été avec plaisir. »  
«Ho, et bien à plus alors »_Dit-elle tristement  
Elle commence à partir en sens inverse mais tu la rattrapes, tu apprécies sa présence à tes côtés. Elle ne connait pas ton histoire. Mais elle est pour toi, un énorme soutient. Cela pourrait t'aider si elle vient avec toi. Et puis tu pourras lui présenté le père de ton enfant.  
 _« Attends, tu peux venir avec moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps enfin si tu le veux bien sûr. »  
« D'accord » _Un sourire réapparait au coin de ses lèvres.

Tu lui attrapes le bras et rejoignez le point de rendez-vous bras-dessus-bras-dessous. Sébastian est déjà là, son sourire disparaît lorsqu'il remarque la manière dont vous vous tenez. Vous entrez tous les trois dans le parc et vous vous installez sur un banc.  
 _« Je pensais que tu viendrais seule »_ Dit-il d'un ton sec, tu le sens énervé malgré que son visage soit resté neutre.  
 _« Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas déranger, je vais y aller à plus San' »_ Dit la jeune fille à tes côtés, en se levant.  
Tu aimerais la retenir mais par respect pour Sebastian tu ne le fais pas. Tu l'as prévient donc que tu l'as rappellera ce soir pour donner des nouvelles.

Puis tu te tournes vers ton ex et lui lance un regard noir, même si au fond de toi tu es heureuse qu'il soit là.  
 _« Qu'avais-tu as me dire ? »_ Dis-tu d'un ton neutre. Tu gardes tes distances malgré le fait que tu meures d'envie de le prendre dans tes bras. _  
« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai tellement de questions à te poser Santana... »  
« Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on va poser une question chacun notre tour. Comme ça on aura chacun nos réponses. Ça marche ?»  
« D'accord, je commence. Pourquoi avoir fuis Lima ? »  
« J'avais besoin de changer d'air »_ Dis-tu pour rester vague, n'étant pas encore prête à lui avouer la vérité _« À mon tour, pourquoi es-tu venu ici toi aussi ? »  
« Je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu es partie et peut-être essayer te convaincre de rentrer avec moi. Si je te demande de rentrer avec moi tu le ferais ? »  
_Tu sens beaucoup d'espoir dans sa voix et dans son regard et cela te blesse de devoir le détruire à nouveau…

 **Flash Back :**

 **Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que tu es auprès de Brittany, deux semaines que Sébastian et toi êtes séparé. Depuis ce jour vous ne vous êtes pas parlé, et cela te manque. Il te manque tout simplement.**

 **Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de l'appeler, ou lui envoyer un message pour avoir des nouvelles mais tu résistes. Chaque jour est un combat qui est de plus en plus difficile, alors tu t'enfonces dans ta relation avec Brittany. Tu multiplies les gestes intentionnés, tu passes 23h/24 auprès de la blonde pour oublier l'inoubliable.**

 **Il est minuit, cela fait 2 heures que Brittany c'est endormie, tu aimerais faire de même mais tu n'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui cela fait 3 mois que tu as embrassé Sebastian pour la première fois. 3 mois que tu n'arrives pas à te le sortir de la tête.**

 **Ayant marre de tourner dans le lit d'appoint installé dans la chambre de ta petite amie et ayant peur de la réveiller, tu sors de la chambre sans faire de bruit et pars te balader sur la plage.**

 **Malgré le fait que l'on soit mi-septembre et qu'il est minuit passé il fait encore bon. Tu enlèves tes sandales et te balades les pieds dans l'eau.**

 **Cela fait une heure que tu es partie de l'hôpital lorsque ton portable se met à vibrer dans ta poche. Tu décroches sans regarder la personne affichée. Tu penses tout de suite à Brittany, elle a dû se réveiller et voyant ton absence, elle a dû s'inquiéter.**

 ** _« Allô Britt ? »_**

 ** _« … »_**

 **Tu n'entends rien d'autre qu'un souffle, tu regardes l'écran de ton téléphone, « INCONNU ».**

 ** _« Qui est à l'appareil ?...Ce n'est pas drôle, répondez…»_**

 **Face au manque de réponse, tu t'apprêtes à raccrocher lorsque tu entends un sanglot provenant de l'autre bout du fil. Une seule personne te vient en tête.**

 ** _« Sebastian c'est toi ? »_** **dis-tu en murmurant**

 ** _« San-santana, tu-tu me –man-ques telle-ment »_** **Sanglota Sebastian.**

 **L'imaginer en larme à l'autre bout du fil, te brises le cœur. Les larmes te montent aux yeux.**

 ** _« Tu me manques aussi Sebastian, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. »_** **Dis-tu d'une voix tremblotante.**

 ** _« San, j'y arrive plus. Je-Ca me rend malade. Je ne peux plus faire semblant d'aller bien. Ça fait deux semaines, deux longues semaines que je ne pense qu'à toi. San j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi »_**

 ** _« Sebastian, je t'aime mais… »_**

 ** _« Mais il y a Brittany, et les New Directions, je sais »_** **Dit-il en te coupant**

 ** _« Je suis désolée.. »_**

 ** _« Je le suis aussi Santana, je n'aurais jamais du t'embrasser ce jour-là, c'était une erreur »_**

 ** _« Seb ! Je ne regrette rien ! »_**

 **Tu as beau crier dans le téléphone, il n'entend, il a raccroché. C'est trop tard, tu as tout gâché.**

 **Tu t'effondres sur le sable en pleurant. Pourquoi la vie est si dure ? Pourquoi tout cela t'arrives-t-il ? La vie est injuste. Après tout peut-être que tu le mérites, tu as toujours été horrible avec les gens de ton entourage, avec tout le monde même les personnes que tu ne connais pas.**

 **Enervée, tu donnes des coups de pieds dans l'eau et donne des coups de poings dans le sable. Tu en veux au monde entier mais tout particulièrement à toi-même.**

 **Morte de fatigue tu retournes à l'hôpital, tu passes pars le bureau des infirmières afin qu'elles désinfectent tes mains en sang et te mettent des bandes.**

 **Retour au présent.**

Tu te rappels de cette nuit-là comme si c'était hier. Au jour d'aujourd'hui tu t'en veux toujours. Depuis ce moment-là, tu ne lui avais pas parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est avec tristesse que tu réponds à sa question.

 _« Je suis désolé mais je ne te suivrais pas... Je ne peux pas. Tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu as su que j'étais partie »  
_ De la déception apparait sur son visage suite à ta première phrase, et tu t'en veux d'en être la cause mais tu n'as pas réellement le choix. Il est préférable pour lui de le garder à distance.  
 _« Samedi c'était les Sélections et tu n'étais ni sur scènes avec les autres New Directions ni dans le public alors à la fin du show je suis allé interroger certains de tes amis, en demandant pourquoi leur groupe n'est pas au complet et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient plus de nouvelles de toi et que tu avais simplement laissé un mot à tes parents et à Brittany sans réelles explications... »  
« Comment vont-ils ? »  
_Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de poser cette question et même si tu ne veux pas les voir, savoir comment ils vont t'ai fondamental. Certains d'entre eux font partis de ta vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  
 _« Même si c'était à moi de te poser une question, je vais y répondre. Comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas la grande forme pour certains, ils ne comprennent pas ton départ précipité, d'autres t'en veulent comme Quinn et il y a Brittany. Elle est dévastée. D'après ce que j'ai vu et compris tu lui manques énormément, elle refuse de manger et de dormir. Elle a perdu du poids et à d'énormes cernes. Il y a ce blond aux grosses lèvres qui lui tourne autour... »  
« Se crétin de Sam, il profite de mon absence pour se rapprocher d'elle »_Répondis-tu en sifflant. Une colère incontrôlée monte en toi. Tu en veux énormément à Sam mais tu sais pertinemment qu'en vérité la seule fautive c'est toi. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette liaison avec Sebastian, tu serais encore avec elle. Si tu n'avais pas cédé à tes envies, tu ne serais pas là à des milliers de kilomètres de ta famille, de tes amis et tu ne serais pas enceinte.  
« _Mais le plus important pour moi est comment toi tu vas ? »_  
Ta colère disparaît aussitôt au ton inquiet qu'utilise Sébastian, tu prends une voix rassurante.  
 _« Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir j'ai un travail, je loge chez une amie qui la semaine est à la fac de New York, tout vas bien pour moi. Tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'inquiéter.»  
« J'ai besoin que tu me répondes sincèrement, ton départ est-il lié à ça ? »  
_  
Il sort un objet de la poche de son blaser et lorsque tu remarques que c'est un test de grossesse, tu as un mouvement de recul. Comment ? Pourquoi a-t'il ton test entre les mains ? Aussitôt tu sens t'as respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile et une douleur irradie le bas de ton ventre. Il faut que tu partes le plus vite de ce parc, tu te lèves difficilement et te diriges vers la sortie du parc pour rentrer chez toi, tes jambes sont faible, tu es sur le point de t'écrouler lorsque tu sens des bras te soutenir, tu remercies Sebastian du regard, vous marchez silencieusement jusqu'à ta voiture, il t'aide à t'installer côté passager puis se met au volant, tu lui indiques l'adresse du loft. Une fois arrivés devant chez toi, tu ouvres et t'installes directement sur le canapé pendant qu'il te prépare une boisson dans la cuisine, tu en profites pour fermer les yeux. Il faut que tu te reposes, pour le bien du bébé. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'installe en face de toi, tu bois quelques gorgés de ta tisane en attendant qu'il prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire.

 _« J'ai raison ? Ce test t'appartient ? Tu es enceinte ? Depuis combien de temps l'es-tu ? »  
_ Tu soupires légèrement avant de répondre.  
 _«Houlà doucement, si tu poses trop de questions à la fois je ne pourrais pas répondre à tout »_ Tu respires un bon coup avant de répondre doucement _. « Effectivement c'est mon test et il est positif. A mon tour, ou l'as-tu trouvé ? »  
« Le dimanche après que j'ai su pour ta « fugue »je suis allé à la grange espérant que t'y serais mais malheureusement ce n'étais pas le cas et je l'ai trouvé parmi les draps froissés alors j'ai passé la journée de lundi à chercher ou tu pourrais être et je me suis souvenu de ton amie que tu as rencontré en vacances alors j'ai fait des recherches et me voici, en arrivant en ville j'ai vu une affiche avec des photos de toi et le nom d'un magasin, il ne m'a pas été difficile de te retrouver. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dès que tu as que tu étais enceinte ?»  
« Je ne pouvais pas.. »_Dis-tu d'une voix tremblante _«comprend moi, on n'était plus ensemble, j'avais une petite amie... Je n'aurais pas supporté me faire rejeté par ma famille comme l'a été Q. Je suis désolé mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne diras rien n'a personne sur la raison de ma fuite ni sur l'endroit où je me trouve »  
« Je te le promets, je t'aime San et je ferais tout pour te protéger. Demande moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras. Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »  
« Bien sur »_

Un magnifique sourire apparait sur ses fines lèvres, il se rapproche de toi et te serre dans ses bras musclés. Tu enfuis ton visage dans son cou et respire son parfum. Cela t'a manqué plus que tu ne l'imaginais, c'est la première fois depuis des semaines que tu te sens de nouveau en sécurité. Vous restez dans cette position pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne, il se lève avant que tu n'ais le temps de réagir pour décrocher.  
 _« Allo ?... Oui elle va bien…... Je suis Sébastian un ami à elle...Effectivement je suis Le Sébastian... Oui, bien sûr c'est de la part de ?... »  
_ Il s'approche de toi le téléphone à la main.  
 _« C'est une certaine Vanessa à l'appareil, tu veux lui parler ? »_ Te chuchota –t-il à l'oreille. _  
« Bien sûr, passe-moi le téléphone... Allô Vaness'? »  
_ _ **« San' ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, pourquoi tu ne répondais plus ? »**_ _  
« Je suis désolé, mon portable est tombé et s'est cassé et je n'ai pas du tout pensé à te rappeler. »  
_ _ **« Ah mince, t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai vu Sebastian t'a retrouvé. Je comprends bien pourquoi tu m'a oublié »**_ **Dit-elle en rigolant** ** _«Alors tu me disais que ce sera une filleule ? »_** _  
_Tu vérifies que Sébastian n'est plus dans la pièce avant de répondre.  
 _« Effectivement et elle est en pleine forme »_  
 _«_ _ **Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, t'as trouvé un prénom ? »**_ _  
« Non pas encore, j'attends d'être avec toi pour chercher. Sinon ça été ta journée ? »  
_ _ **« Ca été, à part que les cours sont passé d'une lenteur indescriptible et la tienne ? Avec le retour de mister Sexy »**_

Tu rigoles au surnom qu'évoque ton amie, il date de cet été. Lorsque tu lui as montré une photo de ton amant, sa première réaction fût de dire qu'il est sacrément sexy, et rapidement Mister sexy fût utilisé pour parler de lui. _  
« Ca été, cela m'a fait un choc au début puis on a parlé, on a mis les choses à plat…»  
_ _ **« Il est au courant pour ta grossesse ? »  
**_ _« Oui... Il a trouvé mon test dans sa grange... J'ai été obligé de lui dire. D'un autre coté je suis heureuse qu'il sache, c'est comme même lui le père... »  
_ _ **« Mais ? »**_

 _« Mais il mérite une meilleure vie que ça, il est jeune, il a un brillant avenir devant lui, et maintenant qu'il sait, j'ai peur qu'il gâche tout pour être avec moi… »_

 ** _« Vous devriez en parler tous les deux, il t'a dit ce qu'il compte faire ? »_**

 _« Il m'a dit qu'il est prêt à tout pour moi.. »_

 ** _«Et il compte rester combien de temps ? »_**

 ** _«_** _Je n'en sais rien, il m'en a pas parlé_ _»  
_ _ **« Le plus important est, toi tu veux qu'il reste ? »**_ _  
« Je ne sais pas... D'un côté je le veux auprès de moi pour vivre cette épreuve ensemble mais d'un autre côté je me dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'il rentre à Lima pour continuer ses études et qu'il vive sa vie comme toutes les personnes de son âge. Qu'il ne laisse pas tout tombé pour moi.»  
_ _ **« La meilleure solution est d'en parle avec lui. Je vais devoir te laisser San', mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as des problèmes ou même si tu as besoin de parler. À la prochaine ma puce »  
**_ _« A la prochaine, besos »  
_  
Tu raccroches et reposes le téléphone à sa place. Quelques secondes plus tard Sébastian revient dans le salon un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui te surprend.  
 _« En quel honneur ai-je le droit de voir cet immense sourire plaquer sur ton visage ? »  
« Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »  
_Tu hausses les épaules avant de répondre en souriant  
 _« Si bien sûr que si, c'est juste que c'est, hum inhabituel de te voir sourire comme ça »  
« Je suis tout simplement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé et de voir que tu vas bien, je me suis imaginé le pire… »  
_Tu lui souris puis prend ton courage à deux afin de lui poser la question qui te trotte dans la tête.  
 _« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »  
« J'en sais rien, si tu me demandes de partir je le ferais, si tu me demandes de rester je le ferais aussi... C'est à toi de voir, la balle est dans ton camp. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ta réponse tout de suite. En attendant je vais aller me trouver une chambre d'hôtel »  
« Je te donnerais ma réponse demain matin, en attendant tu peux rester dormir ici, le canapé fait lit »  
« D'accord, tu es sûr que cela ne te gêne pas ? »_

 _« Certaine, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé »_

 _« Je reste alors. Je vais commander à manger, tu veux quoi ? »  
« Mexicain, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé »_

Il part dans la cuisine passer la commande, pendant ce temps-là tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Le contacte de l'eau chaude avec ta peau te fait énormément de bien. Tu repenses à cette journée de folie, pour rien au monde, tu ne te saurais imaginer revoir Sebastian aussi tôt et encore moins ici. Mais tu dois bien avouer que cela te fait du bien, il t'a tellement manqué, plus que tu ne l'avais imaginé. L'avoir dans tes bras toute à l'heure t'a fait remonter tellement de magnifiques souvenirs. Vous n'avez pas passé énormément de temps ensemble mais ils étaient à chaque fois magiques. Tu n'as connu ça avec personne. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu te sens en sécurité. Mais cela suffit-il pour lui demander de rester ? Pour lui dire de lâcher tout ce qu'il a ? Pour lui gâcher la vie ?  
30 minutes plus tard tu sors de l'eau complètement détendu, mais avec un tas de questions en tête. Tu enfiles un survêtement qui te sers de pyjama, et rejoins la salle à manger ou le repas est déjà prêt. Tu t'y installes, et attends ton invité, qui te rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Vous mangez rapidement parlant de ce que vous avez fait ces derniers temps comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. C'est ça aussi qui est unique avec Sebastian, même si vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines, lorsque vous vous retrouvez, entre vous c'est comme avant.

Une fois le repas finis tu souhaites une bonne nuit à Sébastian, puis tu appelles Lindsay pour la rassurer avant de te mettre sous ta couette. Tu es tellement fatigué que tu t'endors rapidement, demain tu dois prendre une grande décision...


	11. Chapter 11

**Cecile: Coucou, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir ;)**

 **NOuveau chapitre en ligne**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoys**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 ** _« Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right_**

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right… »

Les paroles de la chanson des Beatles résonnent dans ta chambre, te sortant de tes songes. Tu t'étires avant de te lever pour couper la sonnerie du réveil que tu as placé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Habitude que tu as prise depuis le collège pour être certaine de ne pas te rendormir.  
Tu enfiles ta robe de chambre et te diriges vers le salon où Sébastian est toujours endormi. Tu prends le temps de le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes et de poser le pour et le contre. Tu aimes Sebastian, ça c'est certain mais cela est-il suffisant pour lui demander de rester ? S'il reste, il devra abandonner ses études dans une des meilleures écoles des Etats-Unis. Il est tout de même le père de ton bébé, il a le droit de suivre ta grossesse et voir sa fille grandir… Après un long moment de réflexion, tu fais enfin ton choix, et la réponse est sans appel. Il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour lui annoncer.  
Tu files à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour vous deux, c'est-à-dire, jus d'oranges frais, du pain grillé, du café et des œufs brouillés. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tu es rejointe, toujours à moitié endormi, il est tellement craquant au réveil, tu n'arrives pas à détournez ton regard de lui. Vous vous installez autour de la table et commencez à manger dans le silence. Tu lèves la tête de tes tartines et le regarde dans les yeux.

 _« J'ai pris ma décision, j'ai longuement réfléchi, posé le pour et le contre et je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure, pour le bébé, pour moi mais surtout pour toi... »  
« Je t'écoute »_chuchota-t-il angoissé. _  
« Tu vas... »_ Tu respires un coup avant de lui donner ta réponse _« rentrer à Lima. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas agir par égoïsme en te demandant de rester à mes côtés, tu dois continuer de vivre comme n'importe quel lycéen de notre âge. Un brillant avenir t'attend. Même si je t'aime et je sais que cela va être difficile mais tu ne vas pas faire que rentrer à Lima, tu vas y rester. Et peut-être qu'un jour, on se recroisera et à ce moment-là on avisera»  
« Tu sais que c'est en agissant comme ça que tu es égoïste, mais je t'ai dit que je respecterais ton choix quel qu'il soit alors je le respecte. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Je rentre donc à Lima, seul. »  
«Désolé Sebastian mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je vais me préparer je commence le travail dans 30 minutes »_

 _« Arrête de dire que tu es désolée Santana, tu dis faire ça pour mon bien mais tu ne m'as même pas demandé ce que je voulais ! Tu fais ça juste pour toi ! Alors par pitié arrête de dire que c'est pour mon bien ! »_

Tu peux voir dans son regard qu'il est triste et sans aucun doute déçu par ton choix. Mais il est surtout en colère. Et malgré le fait que tu l'aimes encore tu ne peux pas faire autrement.  
Tu sors de la cuisine et files dans la salle de bain où tu te déshabilles avant de rentrer dans la douche. Une fois sous l'eau tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu fonds en larmes. Une fois calmer et laver tu sors et remarques qu'il ne te reste plus que 5 minutes. Tu t'habilles, te coiffes à la va vite et te maquilles rapidement avant de te diriger vers le salon où Sebastian t'attend.  
 _« Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, tu vas me manquer Seb »  
« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, énormément me manquer...N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, à bientôt je l'espère San »  
_Tu le serres longuement dans tes bras et déposes un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, tu sens quelque chose d'humide caresser tes lèvres, tu les entrouvres légèrement pour laisser passer sa langue. Votre chaste baiser d'adieu se transforme en un baiser langoureux. C'est avec regret que tu te décolles de ton ex amant, il te regarde tristement. Et ce serait mentir de dire que tu n'es pas dans le même état que lui. D'ailleurs, il faut que tu t'éloignes de lui Maintenant, car si tu ne le fais pas tu n'y arriveras jamais. Une fois dehors, vous partez chacun de votre côté, après quelques pas tu te retournes pour le voir s'en aller sa valise à la main. Une larme solitaire coule le long de ta joue. C'est définitivement impossible. Tu cours vers lui en criant son prénom. Il se retourne étonner et a tout juste le temps de te réceptionner.

 _« Je t'aime Sebastian, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça »_

 _« Je comprends pas, pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »_ Murmura-t-il en te posant par terre.

 _« Je t'ai laissé partir une fois pour une fille que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie mais j'avais tort car l'amour de ma vie c'est toi. Sebastian tu es mon âme sœur. En te laissant partir comme ça, je laisse une partir une partie de moi, il n'y qu'avec toi que je me sens en sécurité. »_

 _« Je t'aime tellement mon amour »_ Dit-il avant de t'embrasser amoureusement _. « Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »_

 _« Tu vas rentrer à Lima, moi je vais rester là et puis on pourra se voir lors de week-ends et des vacances. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu ais finis le lycée, après on verra »_

 _« D'accord, j'ai hâte de revenir. Même si c'est difficile de partir, savoir que je te reverrais m'aidera. »_

Les au revoir n'étant pas ce que tu préfères, vous vous prenez simplement dans les bras avant de partir chacun de votre côté.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que tu arrives à la boutique de Jessica. En voyant ta mine, le sourire de ta patronne disparait.

 _« Ca va Santana ? »_

 _« Pas vraiment, enfin je n'ai pas le morale mais je peux quand même travailler, ne vous inquiétez pas. »_

 _« Si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas, tu es beaucoup mieux quand tu souris »_

Tu la connais depuis peu mais tu considères déjà Jessica comme une deuxième mère, tu décides de tout lui raconter, tu lui parles de Sebastian, de votre histoire d'amour compliqué ainsi que de sa visite et du choix difficile que tu as fait.

 _«Santana, j'imagine combien cela doit être dur pour toi. Ma pauvre tu es si jeune et tu dois faire des choix d'adulte._ » Dit-elle en te prenant dans ses bras _« Et puis quand l'amour est réel, les relations longues distances marchent. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Sebastian à l'air accro à toi, il fera les efforts nécessaire pour que votre relation fonctionne. En tout cas si tu as besoin, n'hésita pas. Je serais toujours là, tu es un peu comme ma fille maintenant »_

 _« Merci. Merci pour tout Jessica, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. »_

 _«C'est normal ma belle »_

Après ce moment confidence, tu te mets au travail de meilleure humeur.  
Ta journée passe rapidement comme celle du lendemain, du surlendemain et ainsi de suite.  
Les heures, les jours, les semaines s'enchaînent mais aucunes ne se ressemblent. Tu as continué de travailler à la boutique de Jessica, les shooting photos. Tu t'es aussi beaucoup rapproché de Lindsay, vous avez passé énormément de soirée toutes les deux à regarder vos séries et films préféré. Tu t'es aussi rapproché d'Ashley, la fille de ta patronne et l'amie de Vanessa, toutes les deux vous vous êtes régulièrement vu pour faire des après-midi shopping mais le plus important est que ton ventre à bien grossit, ta grossesse se passe à merveille pour ton plus grand bonheur.

On est maintenant le 31 décembre, tu termines tes courses pour la fête de ce soir. Jessica vous laisse sa maison. Vous allez fêter le nouvel an, en petit comité. Une fois les courses finies tu prépares les desserts pour ce soir avant de te préparer. Tu te maquilles légèrement les yeux et mets un rouge à lèvres rouge mate pour faire ressortir tes lèvres pulpeuses. Tu enfiles une combinaison noire, achetée au magasin de Jessica et met une paire d'escarpin rouge. Tu attaches tes cheveux en une tresse africaine afin de dégager ton visage.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que tu sonnes à la porte de la villa. C'est Ashley qui t'ouvre, elle est magnifique dans sa petite robe rouge, ses long cheveux blond sont remontés en un chignon. En te reconnaissant, elle te saute dans les bras, t'obligeant à lâcher ton sac de desserts.

 _« Si tu lui sautes dans les bras à chaque fois que tu l'as vois, je vais être jalouse »_ Dit en rigolant une brune au corps élancé et sportif au pas de la porte.

 _« Tu dois être Maggie ? »_

 _« Exactement et toi Santana. Ash' m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »_

 _« C'est ça. Ashley m'a aussi parlé de toi. Vous êtes magnifique ensemble. »_ Répondis-tu en souriant.

 _« Merci »_ Dirent-elles en chœur.

Ashley et Maggie sont ensemble depuis un an maintenant, elles se sont rencontrées lors des vacances de noël de l'année précédente à Aspen. Ashley y était pour skier avec ses parents et Maggie travaillait comme animatrice dans le même hôtel. D'après ce que t'a raconté Ashley, Maggie a eu un coup de foudre pour elle. Et elle lui a fait vite comprendre. Le problème est qu'à l'époque Ashley pensait être attiré seulement par les hommes et a eu peur. Cela te rappel la première fois que tu as eu des sentiments pour Brittany. Tu étais paniqué, tu ne savais pas quoi penser de tous ses sentiments. La peur a pris le dessus et tu t'es vengé sur ton entourage en devenant une personne désagréable hormis avec ta blonde. La peur est un sentiment horrible, incontrôlable.

Au final, tout comme toi Ashley a accepté ses sentiments mais leur histoire d'amour reste secrète. Seul sa famille et peu d'amis le savent.

Tu les suis à l'intérieur et rejoins le salon qui est magnifique décoré pour l'occasion. Des ballons gonflés à l'hélium décorent le plafond, des spots diffusent des lumières de toutes les couleurs sont disposés sur les meubles et des guirlandes sont accrochées aux murs, certaines sont avec des étoiles et d'autres souhaitent la nouvelle année. Tous les invités sont déjà arrivés. Vanessa est venue accompagner de son copain Josh, qui a enfin su lui dire « Je t'aime » pour son plus grand plaisir. C'est un pur New-Yorkais âgé de 20 ans tout comme Vanessa. Il est grand, brun et a de magnifiques yeux verts. Tu l'as rencontré deux fois auparavant, et d'après ce que tu as pu remarquer, c'est un gentleman, très charmeur. Mais derrière ca tu as pu voir que c'est aussi un jeune homme au grand cœur, très généreux avec son entourage. A leur côté ce trouve Lindsay et Matt son nouveau et récent petit ami. Un jeune pompier rencontré il y a quelques semaines.

Tu es heureuse de retrouvé tes amis pour cette soirée, mais envoyant ces trois couples heureux, tu penses immédiatement à Sebastian. Cela fait plusieurs longues semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu et il te manque. Il voulait te rejoindre pendant ses vacances mais tu as refusé car ce sont avant tout des vacances de famille. Tu saluts toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avant de t'isoler dans la cuisine. C'est dans les moments comme celui-ci que tu as le plus de mal à vivre ta relation longue distance. Pour penser à autre chose, tu t'affaires à préparer les amuse-gueules. Tu es rapidement rejointe par ta brune préférée.

 _« Hey ma chérie ça va ? »_

 _« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Vanessa»_ Dis-tu doucement

 _« Tu es sûr ? Parce que tout à l'heure je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te montrer ma surprise, que tu étais déjà partie dans la cuisine. »_

 _« Un cadeau pour moi ? »_ Répondis-tu surprise.

 _« Allez suit-moi »_ Rigola-t-elle en prenant ta main et en te tirant dans une des chambres de l'étage.

En ouvrant la porte, tu découvres un énorme paquet posé à côté du lit. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle t'a encore trouvé. Sans doute un petit quelque chose enfin un grand quelque chose pour sa filleule. Tu t'approches doucement du carton et l'ouvres avec méfiance. Lorsque tu découvres son contenu, tu es bien plus que surprise. Tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à cela, tu étais bien loin du compte...


	12. Chapter 12

**Cecile: Coucou, Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci à toi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du cadeau ;). J'essaye de faire ressortir un maximum de sentiments et cela me touche vraiment que tu arrives à les ressentir. Bisous **

**Valentine : Coucou, je suis contente que ma fanfiction te plaise autant. Tu auras la réponse dans quelques chapitres ;)**

 **Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je suis désolée, il est un peu plus courts que les précédents. J'avais commencé cet fic il y a un an, et au final, je refais chaque chapitre, et j'en intègre de nouveau dont celui là, ce qui fait qu'il est plus court.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

 **PS: Mes études me prennent pas mal de temps, mes partiels arrivent bientôt ainsi que les rattrapages du semestre 1(et j'ai pris beaucoup (trop) de retard malheuresement), je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour retravailler mes chapitres. Il est donc possible que je ne publie plus mes chapitres de façon régulière. J'en suis désolé d'avance.**

 **PSS: Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, cela me fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Disclaimer: Glee et ses personnages m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si.**

 **Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ;)**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Tu t'approches doucement du paquet, et lorsque tu l'ouvres, tu es bien plus que surprise d'y découvrir Sebastian, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il est canon dans son costume cintré, sans doute de grande marque, avec un nœud papillon. Cela lui change de son blazer. Tu recules étonnée de voir l'homme de ta vie ici en Floride, alors qu'il était censé passer le nouvel an à Time Square. L'excitation remplace rapidement l'étonnement. Tu lui sautes dans les bras et le serre tendrement dans tes bras.

Comme à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans ses bras musclés, tu te sens en sécurité. Son odeur t'a tellement manqué ses dernières semaines. Tu l'interroges du regard, sur sa présence ici.

 _« Comme tu le sais, j'étais à New York pour Noël et je devais y fêter le Nouvel An avec ma famille. Mais il y a deux jours, j'ai croisé Vanessa dans un magasin, et elle a eu l'idée de te faire une surprise en me ramenant avec elle. J'ai beau lui avoir dit que tu ne voulais que je reste avec ma famille, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle est aussi têtue que toi »_

 _« Elle a eu raison. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon cœur »_

 _« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Quand je suis à la Dalton, je ne pense qu'à toi, ton rire, ton sourire, ta façon de me regarder, ton odeur, tes lèvres, tout chez toi me manque »_

Tu l'assois sur le lit, avant de te mettre sur lui à califourchon. Tu l'embrasses tout en enlevant son nœud papillon. Ses mains se baladent le long de ton corps. Tu descends dans son cou en embrassant chaque partie de sa mâchoire avant de t'attaquer sa chemise. Une fois torse nu, il s'allonge, tu t'apprêtes à défaire son pantalon lorsque vous êtes interrompu par des coups porté à la porte. Sebastian se rhabille rapidement, pendant que tu te recoiffes.

C'est frustrée que tu ouvres la porte de la chambre.

 _« Je vois que je dérange_ , rigola Vanessa _. Je vous ai coupé dans un moment intime ? »_

 _« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »_

 _« Je venais vous prévenir que c'est l'heure de l'apéro »_

 _« On arrive »_

Vanessa descend rejoindre les autres. Tu te retournes vers ton amant, déçues d'avoir été coupé dans vos retrouvailles. Il s'approche de toi un sourire aux lèvres et t'embrasse tendrement.

Vous rejoignez le salon quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main. Ashley te tend un cocktail sans alcool et donne un cocktail à base de vodka à Sebastian.

Deux heures plus tard la fête bat son plein. Tu es installée sur un des canapés, entrain de rigoler avec les filles. Pendant que les garçons assient autours de la table, ont une discussion animée.

Ils ont tous bu plusieurs verres. Tu lances des regards vers Sebastian, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Tu trouves sa façon de rire craquante, les garçons sont pendus à ses lèvres. Cela ne t'étonne pas, il a toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention et puis ses histoires sont toujours intéressantes.

 _« Alors elle te plaît ma surprise ? »_ Demanda Vanessa en s'installant à tes côtés.

 _« Carrément, tu es vraiment la meilleure. Seb m'a raconté que vous vous êtes croisé à New York. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »_

 _« En profitant l'un de l'autre ce soir, avant qu'il rentre chez lui »_

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »_ Dis-tu en faisant un clin d'œil.

 _« En tout cas il est vraiment canon »_ Ajouta Lindsay

 _« Vous faites un magnifique couple tous les deux. Votre fille fera sera parfaite j'en suis sûr »_ Dit ton amie blonde.

 _« Merci, ça me touche les filles »_

 _« C'est la vérité ma chérie. Et puis toutes les trois on est persuadées que vous serez de merveilleux parents »_ Répondit Vanessa en te serrant dans ses bras.

Des larmes coulent naturellement, tu serres un peu plus Vanessa contre toi.

 _« 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. BONNE ANNEE ! »_

Des cris de joie fusent de tous les côtés. Vous vous êtes tous rejoint au centre de la pièce pour vous souhaiter la bonne année. Soudain des bras musclés t'entourent et te tirent sur la terrasse, tu te retournes pour faire face à Sebastian

 _« Bonne année et surtout bonne santé aux deux femmes de ma vie »_ Dit-il en caressant ton ventre arrondi.

 _« Ce sera une merveilleuse année, j'en suis sûr »_ Répondis-tu en posant ta main par-dessus la sienne.

Vous échangez un tendre baiser, puis Sebastian recule, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en regardant une branche au-dessus de vous.

 _« C'est quoi cette branche ? »_ Demandas-tu surprise.

 _« C'est une branche de Gui. C'est une tradition Européenne, lorsque deux personnes amoureuses se trouvent en dessous et s'embrassent, ça leur porte chance. Certains disent même que cela augure une promesse de mariage… »_ Murmura Sebastian, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

 _« C'est romantique, très romantique »_ Répondis-tu en l'embrassant.

Il fait frais dehors, vous préférez donc retrouver vos amis à l'intérieur de la villa. _Stin Loving You_ de Scorpion résonne dans la pièce. C'est tout naturellement que vous rejoigniez les autres couples. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu danses un slow mais c'est la première fois que tu en danses un en étant réellement amoureuse. Les bras de Sebastian entourent ta taille, et les tiens ce positionnent autours de son cou. Comme lors de vos câlin, tu enfuis ton visage dans son cou. C'est devenu une mani chez toi, tu as l'impression d'être devenu accro à son odeur.

Il est trois heures du matin lorsque vous rentrez tous les quatre au loft. Sebastian, Vanessa et Josh reprennent l'avion car leurs cours reprennent dans 2 jours. T'as meilleure amie et ton petit ami, vont retourner à leur vie d'étudiants. Et toi tu vas te retrouver seule dans cette grande ville que tu ne connais pas encore réellement. Tu n'es pas complètement seule, tu as Ashley et Lindsay mais c'est différent. Tu es proche d'elles mais les deux autres sont tes piliers, tes repères dans ta nouvelle vie.

Tu profites de Sebastian toute la nuit, car vous savez l'un comme l'autre que vous ne vous verrez pas avant plusieurs mois.

Le lendemain matin, vous allez tous ensemble à l'aéroport. Dans la voiture, personne n'ose briser le silence, sans doute trop ému de devoir vous séparer. L'avion pour New York décolle à 10h, et l'avion de Sebastian à 9h30. Vous prenez un petit déjeuner dans un des cafés de l'aéroport tout en discutant de la soirée de la veille.

 _« L'enregistrement des bagages pour les passager du vol 5924 en direction du Dayton International Airport va bientôt se terminer, veuillez-vous présenter à la porte d'enregistrement 14. »_

 _« Je vais devoir y aller si je ne veux pas rater mon vol.. »_ Murmura Sebastian.

Une fois les bagages de Sebastian enregistré, tu l'accompagnes jusqu'aux portiques de sécurité.

Tu le prends dans tes bras, vous savez l'un comme l'autre que dans ce genre de situation les gestes veulent dire plus que des mots.

Tu enfuis ton visage dans son cou pour t'imprégner de son odeur, ses bras musclé te serrent fort. Tu jurerais sentir des larmes couler le long de ton cou mais lorsque tu relèves la tête, aucunes larmes ne coulent des yeux de ton amant. Son visage montre tout ce qu'il ressent pour toi, son regard est rempli d'amour sincère, il est plus cher à tes yeux que milles mots d'amour. Vous vous faites un dernier baiser, qui devient humide à cause de tes larmes. Il les essuie délicatement.

 _"Je n'ai pas te voir pleurer mon amour"_

 _"Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.."_ Dis-tu en sanglotant

 _"..."_

C'est avec regrets et difficultés que vous vous séparez. C'est la première fois que tu te sens aussi vulnérable et tu n'aimes pas ça. A Lima tu t'es toujours montrée forte et indépendante mais depuis que tu es ici tu as brisé le mur que tu avais construit tout autours de toi. Les gens d'ici te vois comme une femme sensible mais surtout humaine.

Tu retournes auprès de ta meilleure amie en larmes. Elle essaye de te réconforter du mieux qu'elle peut mais malheureusement elle doit aussi partir, pour prendre son avion ce qui te fait un coup dur de plus. Te laissant seule dans ce gigantesque aéroport.

Le plus difficile dans tout ça est que tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu reverras Sebastian. Entre les Warblers et ses révisions pour les examens, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui. Heureusement Vanessa revient dans deux semaines. Même si quinze jours, c'est long, c'est mieux que rien. Peu de personne ferait ça pour leur ami…


	13. Chapter 13

**Cecile : C** **oucou, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et pour tes encouragements ;) Bisous**

 **Hello, nouveau chapitre en ligne**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

 **PS: Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui mettent en favori et ceux qui follow ma fic. ET un grand merci qui prennent du temps chaque semaine pour lire ma fiction. :) 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

On est maintenant un samedi à la fin du mois de février, il est 19h30, tu viens de fermer la boutique quand Jessica vient te voir un grand sourire plaquer sur ses fines lèvres roses.  
 _« Ce soir tu viens à la maison pour une Baby Shower Party et ce n'est pas négociable, on t'attend pour 20 heures 30 »_ Dit-elle excitée _  
« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée »  
« Bien sûr que si et puis tu ne vas pas décevoir tes invitées et puis j'ai dit que cela n'est pas négociable donc à tout à l'heure »  
« Bon d'accord, mais pas longtemps alors. A tout à l'heure Jess »  
_

Tu rentres chez toi et comme à ton habitude tu files sous la douche, depuis le début de ta grossesse tu aimes passer ton temps sous la douche, la température élevée, cela permet de détendre complètement tes muscles. Tu en profites mettre de côté ta vie actuelle et t'imaginer une vie parfaite avec ta fille et ton amant, peut-être à L.A. à New York ou même ici dans ton propre appart, tu sais que pour avoir tout cela tu vas devoir bosser dur, tu as déjà commencé à mettre de l'argent de côté mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Même si elle n'est pas encore née tu veux le meilleur pour elle, qu'elle ait tout ce qu'elle désire.  
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard tu sors complètement détendu et décontracter, des rêves plein la tête. Tu vas dans ta chambre simplement vêtue de ta serviette et cherches dans ta penderie une tenue pour ce soir et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tu trouves la robe parfaite, elle est rouge et cintré, tu l'enfiles mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas la fermer, tu te remets à chercher et tombe sur une petite robe noire, par chance elle te va encore et elle cache un peu ton ventre, on dirait que tu es en début de grossesse et non en fin, c'est parfait pour toi. Tu retournes dans la salle de bain pour finir de te préparer, tu décides de laisser tes cheveux détacher et de te maquiller simplement d'un trait d'eyeliner, au-dessus des yeux, et du mascara.

Quelques minutes plus tard tu es complètement prête. Tu enfiles ta doudoune, un bonnet, ton écharpe et tes gants car malgré qu'il ne fasse pas froid en journée. Dès que le soleil se couche c'est le pôle nord.  
Tu conduis jusqu'à la villa de ta patronne. A chaque fois que tu viens ici, tu es toujours aussi étonnée de la splendeur de cette maison. Celle-ci t'ouvre la porte avec un énorme sourire et crie au reste de la maison.  
 _« Notre reine de la soirée est enfin arrivée ! »  
_ Tu suis Jessica à l'intérieur de la villa en te demandant qui elle a invité en espérant qu'elle n'a pas invité beaucoup de monde car contrairement à avant tu n'aimes plus être au centre des attentions.  
En entrant dans le salon tu remarques avec soulagement qu'ils n'y a que trois personnes, Ashley et Lindsay sont assise sur le canapé en face de toi, tu leurs fais un signe de la main pour les saluer, elles te répondent par un sourire sincère. La troisième personne est assise dos à toi sur l'autre canapé, tu reconnais immédiatement la chevelure de Vanessa, tu lui sautes dessus et la serre le plus fort possible dans tes bras. A cause de ses examens cela faisait 3 semaines que tu ne l'avais pas vue et elle t'a énormément manqué, même si Lindsay et Ashley étaient très présentes, pour toi elles ne peuvent pas remplacer celle que tu considères comme ta grande sœur.

 _« Nessa, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir »  
« Tu m'as manqué aussi San', et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi »  
« Laquelle ? »_Demandas-tu surprise. _  
« Je vais restez ici jusqu'à la naissance de ma nièce et même après »_ Annonça-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.  
 _« C'est génial mais et tes cours à la fac ? »  
« J'ai passé un pacte avec le doyen et étant donné que je suis une des meilleures élèves il a accepté que je continu les cours par correspondance, il faudra juste que je passe à la fac de temps en temps »  
« Et étant donné que maintenant tu es en congé maternité, vous allez pouvoir profité l'une de l'autre »  
_Tu regardes avec surprise Jessica qui vient de prendre la parole _  
« C'est gentil mais je suis encore en forme, je ne vais pas vous laissez toute seule au magasin. »  
« Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'ai trouvé une remplaçante »  
« Ah et bien je crois que je n'ai pas le choix »_ _  
« Exactement, bon maintenant que tu es arrivée, la fête peut commencer. »  
_  
Jessica est la plus existé de vous 5, pendant qu'elle s'absente dans la cuisine, les filles t'expliquent que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de cette fête et qui à tout organisé.  
La plus âgée de la soirée revient avec un plateau de boissons et de nourritures.  
 _« Et voilà les filles le repas est prêt, au menu bières et pizzas et pour toi Santana c'est jus multivitaminé et une purée de légumes avec des tranches de rôti, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour le bébé »  
_ Elle est une vraie mère poule pour toi, d'ailleurs elle l'est aussi avec Lindsay depuis qu'elle est au courant de son histoire. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un d'ouvert et généreux qu'elle.  
 _« Merci beaucoup Jessica, merci de penser à tout »  
« C'est normal San »  
_1 heure plus tard, le repas est finies, les filles rigolent pour rien, et ont la pêche, la cause ? Les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles de bières qui jonchent le sol. D'ailleurs elles ont déniché dans la chambre d'Ava une couronne de princesse qu'elles t'ont placé sur la tête et même si tu te trouves ridicule, tu ne leurs dit rien, elles ont l'air tellement heureuse.  
Vanessa s'approche de toi un énorme paquet rose dans les mains  
 _« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! Princesse »  
_ Les filles vous rejoignent avec des paquets dans les mains.  
 _« Mais vous êtes folle, il ne fallait pas »_  
Vanessa te tend son paquet qui au passage est très lourd.  
 _« Arrête de râler et ouvre tes cadeaux, le mien en premier ! »  
_ Tu lui obéis en souriant et ouvre son cadeau, tu découvres un super lit pour bébé-enfant à monter sois même. Tu l'avais repéré, il y a quelques jours sur un site internet mais il était hors budget. Les cadeaux provenant des 4 filles s'enchainent, tu reçois un siège auto, un album photo, une boite pour les premières dents première mèche de cheveux..., une table à langer, une tonne de vêtements de tous âges.  
 _« Waouh je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous remercier, c'est génial, vous êtes géniales. »  
« C'est normal Sanny, tu es notre amie et on prend soin des amis. »_Répondit Ashley _  
« Merci Ashley »._

Tu profites d'être entourée de toutes tes amies pour dire enfin ce que tu ressens _._

 _« Voilà cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis ici, vous m'avez parfaitement accueillie. Grâce à vous, je me sens enfin à ma place, je suis arrivée ici complètement déboussolé, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ma vie, pour ma grossesse et vous avez été là, chacune à votre façon vous m'avez aidé, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous êtes comme ma deuxième famille, Jessica, vous êtes comme une deuxième mère pour moi, vous m'avez donné de l'amour comme une mère le fait à son enfant. Vanessa, c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici, que j'ai un toit et que j'ai trouvé un travail, tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi. Sans toi je ne pourrai pas avancer, tu m'as accueilli alors que l'on se connaissait à peine, tu ne m'as jamais jugé, tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand tu étais à des milliers de kilomètres. Lindsay, ma petite Lindsay tu sais déjà tout ce que tu représentes pour moi et puis toi Ashley, ma jumelle, même sale caractère que moi,_ dis-tu en rigolant légèrement _, on a appris à se connaitre et j'ai découvert une fille généreuse au cœur en or. La famille ce n'est pas uniquement par le sang. Ce sont les personnes de la vie qui nous veulent dans la leur, ceux qui font tous pour nous faire sourire, qui nous acceptent et qui nous aiment tels que nous sommes. Et c'est ce que vous faites. Je vous aimes les filles »_

Lorsque tu finis ton monologue, les larmes que tu retenais coulent, cette fois-ci tu pleures de joie, les filles sont dans le même état que toi. Aucune d'entre elles n'osent parler, sans doute émues par ton discours sortie droit de ton cœur. Tu les prends dans tes bras pour faire un câlin collectif. En arrivant chez Vanessa tu ne pensais vivre ce que tu vis en ce moment, et tu pensais encore moins trouver une famille. Tu sais dorénavant que tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu aimerais que cet instant dure pour toujours mais la fatigue prend le dessus. Tu dis au revoir à tout le monde et te rhabilles pendant que les filles portent tes cadeaux dans ta voiture.

Tu les serres une à une dans tes bras en prenant le soin de les remercier une nouvelle fois. Tu laisses Vanessa vous conduire jusqu'au loft, en profites pour questionner ton amie.  
 _« Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà de retours, je croyais que tes examens finissaient la semaine prochaine, pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir mais je suis surprise »  
« Je t'avais dit qu'ils duraient un mois mais en réalité c'était trois semaines, ils ont finis vendredi. C'était pour te faire la surprise »  
« Et bien c'est réussis, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir ce soir. Tu m'as tellement manqué, c'était horrible »  
« Je suis désolé je n'avais pas le choix.. »  
« Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon maintenant tu es là.»  
« Exactement et je ne repartirais pas de sitôt. »  
« Pour mon plus grand plaisir »  
« Et pour le mien je vais pouvoir profiter de toi, te chouchouter et te pomponner. Et dans un mois, je pourrais enfin m'occuper de ma filleule et la gâter de cadeaux »  
« Ça sera génial »_

Le reste du trajet se passe dans le silence, moins de 5 minutes plus tard vous arrivez dans votre rue, elle se gare devant le loft et vous descendez, tu récupères les vêtements dans le coffre pendant que Vanessa récupère le reste. Vous installez le tout dans la chambre libre avant de vous installer sur le canapé du salon. La lumière du répondeur clignote, vous vous demandez qui a bien pu appelez, la voix se déclenche.

 ** _« Vous avez un nouveau message, aujourd'hui à 20 heure 43 : Salut Santana, c'est Sébastian_** * Sebastian ? Tu es surprise d'entendre sa voix, dans le sens où cela fait 1 mois que tu n'as plus du tout de nouvelle de lui. Depuis la soirée du nouvel an, vous ne vous êtes pas revu, les billets d'avions étant assez chers. Mais vous vous parliez au téléphone, puis un jour il a cessé de t'appeler et lorsque tu appelais il ne répondait pas. Cette situation te blesse, d'autant plus que tu ne connais pas la cause de cet éloignement. Tu crains que ce soit lié à ta grossesse qui arrive bientôt à terme. * **j** ** _e sais que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis quelque temps. J'en suis désolé et je sais que je te dois des explications. Si je t'ai appelé c'est parce que Samedi prochain, il y a les Régionales, ça se passe à l'auditorium de Mc Kingley, et sa me ferait vraiment très plaisir que tu viennes nous voir et sa te permettrait de revoir les membres de ton ancienne chorales. Si tu viens rappelles moi pour me dire combien de places je dois te prendre. J'attends ton appel avec impatience... »  
_** Tu es vraiment surprise de sa proposition, tu regardes ton amie qui elle aussi est surprise.  
 _« Je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée que j'aille le voir ? »  
« J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui doit prendre cette décision, je ne peux pas la prendre pour toi. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas les voir que tu es obligé de leurs parlé et puis si tu y vas je serais la ainsi que Lindsay et Ashley »  
«Je sais, je vais y réfléchir »_Murmuras-tu _  
« De toute façon il est tard tu as toute la nuit pour le faire, tu lui donneras ta réponse demain »  
« T'as raison, je l'appellerais demain. Bon en attendant je vais me coucher, à demain »  
« A demain princesse, dors bien »  
« Merci toi aussi dors bien »  
_Tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain pour te démaquiller et entamer ton rituel qui consiste à te tartiner de crème hydratante, te brosser les dents et à te brosser les cheveux qui ont tendances à s'emmêler facilement. Tu mets ton pyjama avant de te glisser sous ton énorme couette.

Le lendemain tu es réveillée par des coups contre le mur qui se trouve derrière ta tête, tu regardes ton réveille, 12h06, cela te surprend, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas dormi aussi tard, tu te lèves et enfiles ta robe de chambre. En sortant de la chambre, tu cherches la source du bruit, qui se trouve être dans la chambre d'à côté, celle ou vous avez déposé les cadeaux la veille, en ouvrant tu tombes sur un spectacle assez hilarant. Vanessa est à quatre pattes par terre en train de construire le berceau enfin elle essaye de le construire.  
En te voyant, son sourire s'élargit.  
 _« Hey la belle au bois dormant', ça va ? »  
« Très bien et toi ?  
« Sa pourrait mieux si seulement j'arrive à mettre la main sur cette foutu vis N4 »  
« Celle-là ? »_  
Tu ramasses la vis qui se trouve à tes pieds et lui tends.  
 _« Merci San', sa doit bien faire 10 minutes que je la cherche, j'ai essayé de continuer sans mais en vain. Enfin bref t'as pris ta décision ? »  
« Ma décision pour ? »  
« Pour Samedi prochain, tu vas-y aller ? »  
« Je pense que oui mais à une condition, les filles et toi vous m'accompagnez »  
« Comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, ça marche pour moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'accompagner. Il faut que tu vois avec les 2 autres »  
«Merci, je vais appeler les filles pour savoir si elles veulent venir »  
_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard tu raccroches d'avec Ashley et retournes dans la chambre un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
 _« Elles viennent, toutes les deux. Il me reste plus qu'à le rappeler »  
« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? Je sais que tu n'es pas bien du fait qu'il ne te donne pas de nouvelle et que tu lui en veux»  
« Non, il faut que je le fasse mais je veux bien que tu restes près de moi. »  
« D'accord »  
_Vous vous installez côte à côte sur le lit, tu composes son numéro et met le haut-parleur. Au bout de plusieurs longues sonneries, IL décroche enfin.

 _ **« Allô? »**_ _  
« Seb c'est moi Santana »  
_ _ **« Santana ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? »**_ _  
« C'est d'accord pour Samedi »  
_ Tu peux le sentir sourire à l'autre bout du fil. _  
_ _ **« Vraiment ? C'est génial »  
**_ _« Oui, on sera 4 »  
_ _ **« D'accord, je te réserve les places au premier rang ? »  
**_ _« Non, prends celles au dernier rang du côté de la porte, du côté gauche, cet endroit est toujours dans le noir »  
_ _ **« D'accord, je t'enverrais les places par mail pour que tu puisses les imprimer. Et puis si tu veux vous pourrez dormir à la grange le soir.»**_ _  
« J'ai y réfléchir, et en parler avec les filles. Je te donne la réponse dans la semaine»  
_ _ **« D'accord à Samedi alors »**_ _  
« A samedi »_

Tu raccroches, et l'imagine en train de faire la danse de la joie dans sa chambre, c'est totalement son style. Tu regardes ton amie en souriant.  
 _« Sa c'est fait, maintenant il faut que l'on se trouve une tenue, pour Samedi et que l'on trouve un moyen pour y aller.»  
« On peut y allez en voiture, ça fera un road trip sympa ou sinon y a le train, à toi de voir ce que tu préfères. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir tes amis en vrai »_  
Au nom « amis », tu frissonnes, ils ont été tes amis, ils ont toujours été là pour toi mais au jour d'aujourd'hui tu n'es pas sûr qu'ils le soient encore, qu'ils te considèrent comme tel après ta fuite. Et même si ils ont continué à t'envoyer des messages tu n'as jamais répondu, tu n'en avais pas la force, et tu ne l'as toujours pas mais peut-être qu'en les revoyant, elle reviendra.  
 _« D'accord et pour le soir on fait quoi ? »  
« Etant donné qu'il là proposer, on pourrait dormir à la grange, à part si tu penses à un autre endroit ...»_Dit Vanessa un sourire aux lèvres. _  
« Bah il y a un motel en ville mais il est miteux donc on n'a pas vraiment le choix. »  
« Donc sa c'est réglé. Maintenant faut voir quelle voiture prendre ? »  
« La mienne, elle est tient la route et il me reste pas mal de kilomètre à faire. Et puis elle est confortable »  
« Parfait, tu n'as plus qu'à prévenir les filles et tout est réglé. »  
« Oui, je leur enverrais un message, en attendant je vais préparer à manger, tu veux quoi ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, qu'as-tu à me proposer ? »  
« Hum il me semble qu'il y a des fajitas à faire, des pâtes, ou du poisson »  
« Allons-y pour des fajitas »  
« Bizarrement, cela ne m'étonne pas» _Rigola-t-elle _  
_  
Tu files dans la cuisine en rigolant pour préparer le repas pour vous deux. Une demi-heure plus tard, tu l'appelles pour qu'elle vienne manger  
 _« Alors pour la future petite princesse, tu as trouvé un prénom ? »  
« Oui, j'hésitais entre plusieurs mais c'est bon, j'ai fait mon choix. »  
« Alors ? »  
« Sa sera... Une surprise. Tu le sauras en temps voulu comme tout le monde. »  
« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste, je ne peux pas attendre encore 1 mois, c'est trop long ! »_Râla ton amie.

Tu la regarde en souriant _« Et bien ma chérie tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas être obligé d'attendre »  
_ Tu la vois faire une moue boudeuse, avec ses yeux façon le chat potté, qui en temps normal t'aurais fait craqué.  
 _« Sa sert à rien de faire cette tête je ne changerais pas d'avis. »  
« T'es nul ! »  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes »_  
Vous finissez le repas en rigolant comme des folles. Tu aimes être avec Vanessa, quand tu es avec elle tu te sens bien comme tu ne l'as jamais été avec personne excepter une... Mais tu ne préfères ne plus y penser. Même si tu es consciente que tu vas revoir cette personne la semaine prochaine...


	14. Chapter 14

**Cecile: Cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews et de voir que tu es Gaga de ma fic ;) J'essaye toujours de décrire un maximum les émotions, sentiments, car je trouve cela super important pour cerner les personnages et puis pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous**

 **Nouveau chapitre en ligne**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, je l'espère**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Une semaine est passée, depuis que tu as eu Sebastian au téléphone. Tu es maintenant assise dans ta voiture côté passager. Vous êtes toutes les 4 en direction de Lima, ta ville natale. Les filles à l'arrière se battent pour savoir quelle musique mettre. Ayant marre de les entendre se disputer, tu décides de mettre la radio. La chanson de Katy Perry 'I kissed a girl' passe, cela te rappel la fois où tu l'as chantée avec les autres filles du Glee Club. C'était pour montrer devant tout le lycée que tu assumais ton homosexualité. Doucement tu te mets à chanter, puis te laisses entraîner par la chanson, tu ne remarques pas que les trois autres filles se sont tues pour t'écouter. A la fin de la chanson tu es donc surprise quand tu entends des applaudissements. Tu regardes les filles gênée.

 _" Waouh San ta voix est magnifique, je savais que tu chantais bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là''  
"Ash a raison, ta voix est magnifique, tu ne voudrais pas nous chanter une nouvelle chanson ?"_Ajouta Lindsay _  
"Pourquoi pas, vous voulez quelle chanson ?"  
"Mine, la nouvelle chanson de Taylor Swift..."_

C'est comme ça que tu passas une partie du trajet, à leur chanter des chansons de quasiment tous les styles qui existent. Cela te fait du bien de chanter à nouveau, cela t'a manqué, plus que tu ne le pensais et dire que tu t'étais inscrite au Glee Club avec Quinn et Britt pour aider Quinn à surveiller Finnocence et par la suite pour aider Sylvester à détruire ce club. Grâce à Monsieur Shue et à sa volonté, de garder ce club ouvert, tu t'étais trouvé une vocation, une famille qui t'a accepté lorsque tu as fait ton coming out.

Après plusieurs heures de trajets, plusieurs arrêts ainsi que des échanges de conducteur pour que chacune se repose, étant partie à 3 heures du matin pour pouvoir arrivé à l'heure. Une fois que vous passez le panneau **'Welcome to Lima, OHIO'** , des larmes se forment aux coins de tes yeux, c'est peut-être bête à dire mais cette petite ville du fin fond de l'Ohio te manque. Vous vous garez sur le parking de ton ancien lycée, vous regardez l'heure 19h55. Les Régionals commençant vous attendez une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de la voiture. Tu conduits tes amies à travers les couloirs de McKingley, tu veilles à ce que personnes ne te voient, que ce soit des élèves, des professeurs, des parents et surtout les membres des New Directions. A chaque fois que vous entendez des bruits de pas tu te caches là où tu peux, heureusement il n'y a pas grand monde. Vous arrivez enfin à l'auditorium où se passe la représentation. Vous vous installez à vos places et regardez la première chorale, leur niveau n'est pas très élevé, tu trouves que leur prestation craint, tu te demandes comment ils sont pu être sélectionné. Ensuite vient le tour des New Directions, cela te fait bizarre de les revoir comme ça, heureux sur scène, tu te dis que tu aurais dû être avec eux et non dans le public, danser avec Brittany, chanter avec les filles... Comme toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle, à la fin de leur numéro, tu es stupéfaite de leur talent qui a encore augmenté et applaudis de toutes tes forces. Durant tous leurs numéros tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder ton ex-petite-amie, elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi souriante, communiquant sa joie de vivre à toutes les personnes présentes. La scène devient noire, puis se rallume sur Sebastian et les Warblers. Il te regarde dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et te fais un clin d'œil juste avant que la musique ne se déclenche, tu reconnais la chanson des The Wanted: Glad you came:

 _The sun goes down  
Le soleil se couche  
The stars come out  
Les étoiles sortent  
And all that counts is here  
Et tout ce qui compte est ici  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
Et maintenant, mon univers ne sera plus jamais le même  
I'm glad you came  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue_

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
Tu m'as jeté un sort, m'a jeté un sort  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
Tu me frappes comme si le ciel me tombait dessus, me tombait dessus  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
Et j'ai décidé que tu m'allais bien, m'allais bien  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me  
Alors allons quelque part où personne ne pourra nous voir

Turn the lights out now  
Maintenant éteins la lumière  
Now I take you by the hand  
Je te prends la main  
Hand you another drink  
Te sers un autre verre  
Drink it if you can  
Boit si tu peux  
Can you spend a little time ?  
Peux-tu passer un peu de temps ?  
Time is slipping away  
Le temps disparaît  
Away from us, so stay  
Loin de nous, alors reste  
Stay with me, I can make  
Reste avec moi, je peux te rendre  
Make you glad you came  
Te rendre heureuse d'être venue

The sun goes down  
Le soleil se couche  
The stars come out  
Les étoiles sortent  
And all that counts is here  
Et tout ce qui compte est ici  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
Et maintenant mon univers ne sera plus jamais même  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, je suis heureux que tu sois venue

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
Tu m'as jetée un sors, jetée un sort  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
Tu me frappes comme si le ciel me tombait dessus, me tombait dessus  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
Et j'ai décidé que tu m'allais bien, m'allais bien  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see you and me  
Alors allons quelque part où personne ne pourra nous voir

Turn the lights out now  
Maintenant éteins la lumière  
Now I take you by the hand  
Je te prends la main  
Hand you another drink  
Te sers un autre verre  
Drink it if you can  
Boit si tu peux  
Can you spend a little time ?  
Peux-tu passer un peu de temps ?  
Time is slipping away  
Le temps disparaît  
Away from us, so stay  
Loin de nous, alors reste  
Stay with me, I can make  
Reste avec moi, je peux te rendre  
Make you glad you came  
Te rendre heureuse d'être venue

The sun goes down  
Le soleil se couche  
The stars come out  
Les étoiles sortent  
And all that counts is here  
Et tout ce qui compte est ici  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
Et maintenant mon univers ne sera plus jamais même  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, je suis heureux que tu sois venue

I'm glad you came  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue  
So glad you came  
Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois venue  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, je suis heureux que tu sois venue

The sun goes down  
Le soleil se couche  
The stars come out  
Les étoiles sortent  
And all that counts is here  
Et tout ce qui compte est ici  
And now, my universe will never be the same  
Et maintenant mon univers ne sera plus jamais même  
I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came...  
Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, je suis heureux que tu sois venue

...

Durant tout le numéro, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il tenait à ce que tu viennes, il voulait tout simplement te faire passer un message avec cette chanson. Une deuxième musique démarre, cette fois ci ce n'est pas Sebastian qui chante mais tu remarques qu'il ne quitte comme même pas des yeux. Ils en sont au milieu de la chanson quand tu sens un liquide entre tes jambes. Tu lâches un " _Mierdas_ " avant de donner un coup de coude à ta voisine qui se trouve être Vanessa.  
 _"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"_ Chuchota-t-elle _  
"Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux"  
" Oh mon dieu, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital"  
" il faut qu'on reste jusqu'à la fin, Seb va paniquer si on part comme sa"  
"Non on y va maintenant et ce n'est pas négociable "_Assura-t-elle _  
_Elle prévient les filles et vous vous levez toutes les 4 et quittez la salle avec précipitation, tu lances un dernier regard a ton amant pour lui faire comprendre que tu es désolé mais que tu n'as pas le choix.  
Vous passez devant ton ancienne salle de chant, elle est éclairé, tu t'arrêtes pour regarder discrètement. Ils sont tous la confiant comme jamais et heureux de leur représentation. Et comme tout à l'heure quand ils étaient sur scène tu as un petit coup de mou, tu te dis que tu devrais être parmi eux, dans les bras de Brittany. Tu ne peux entendre de quoi ils parlent mais ils ont l'air passionnés. Puis tu vois Brittany soucieuse s'approcher d'eux, ce qu'elle leur a l'air de les surprendre mais tu ne peux pas voir plus de leurs réaction car un bras te tire en avant.  
 _" Allez San dépêche toi, tu ne vas comme même pas accoucher dans ce lycée "  
" Ouais c'est bon j'arrive"  
_  
Vous sortez du lycée et montez dans ta voiture. Tu indiques à Vanessa le chemin le plus rapide pour accéder à l'hôpital. Elle se gare en trombe sur le parking des urgences et t'aide à marcher. Pendant ce temps-là Lindsay interpelle une infirmière.  
 _" Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mon amie est enceinte, elle a perdu les eaux."  
"D'accord, c'était y a combien de temps ?"  
"Une dizaine de minutes "  
"donnez-moi son âge"  
"17 ans"  
"D'accord et elle est combien de temps de grossesse ?"  
"8 mois et 1semaines"  
"D'accord, suivez-moi je vais vous emmenez dans une chambre"_

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu es installez sur un lit dans une casaque d'hôpital, tu trouves cette tenue horrible mais tu n'as pas le choix. L'infirmière revient, tu lui donnes ton nom, ton prénom, tu l'informes des problèmes que tu as rencontrez durant la grossesse et lui demandes à ce que ton nom ne sois pas mentionnez dans les dossiers de l'hôpital, par chances elle accepte après que tu lui es donné tes raisons.

Une femme entre quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre.  
 _« Bonjour Mademoiselle Lopez, je suis Madame LANG, votre sage-femme »_ Dit-elle en te tendant la main.

 _« Je vais vous poser quelques questions, pendant que je vais installer le monitoring pour voir comment votre bébé va_. _Les contractions ont commencé ? »_

 _« J'en ai eu une petite il y 15 minutes »_

 _« D'accord, vous allez les chronométrer. Il faut que vous sachiez que le fait que vous ayez perdu les eaux signifie que votre bébé n'a plus de protection, ce qui peut engendrer une infection. Vous devez accoucher dans les 48 heures, si d'ici 24 heures vous n'avez pas de contractions régulières nous allons déclencher l'accouchement. Je vais faire un test pour voir si il n'y pas de bactéries. »_

Elle effectue son test qui est par chance négatif. Elle mesure ensuite ton col pour voir si le travail à commencer, il est dilaté à 1 cm ce qui est normal vu le peu de contraction que tu as eu. Elle te conseil de marcher le plus possible et de faire des exercices qui favoriseront le travail.

Elle sort de la chambre pour laisser la place à tes amies. Vanessa prend la parole en premier.  
 _" ça va ?"  
" ça va comme une femme qui est sur le point d'exploser"  
" t'as choisi d'avoir la péridurale ?"  
"Ouais mais à petite dose, je veux pouvoir sentir"  
" D'accord"  
_  
Tu vois Ashley qui n'est pas dans son état normal, tu comprends tout de suite qu'elle a une question en tête mais qu'elle n'ose pas te la poser alors tu l'aides un peu. Tu lui parles doucement  
" _Hey, Ash qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"Rien pourquoi ?"  
"Dit pas n'importe quoi je vois bien que tu te poses des questions, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander, je répondrais toujours franchement et du mieux que je puisse"  
_Tu la vois hésiter puis enfin parler  
 _" tout a l'heure, dans les couloirs quand tu t'es arrêter pour regarder dans la salle, les gens qui s'y trouvaient c'était tes amis, ceux du Glee Club?"  
" oui..."  
" Ils te manquent ?"  
"Oui, un peu, je les ai côtoyé quasiment tous les jours pendant 2 ans, ils étaient comme ma deuxième famille, et même si j'étais une peste avec eux, je tenais énormément à eux..."  
"Pourquoi tu en parles au passé ? Je suis sûr que si tu vas les voir et que tu leur expliques tout, ils te pardonneront et sa redeviendra comme avant..."  
"Peut- être mais je ne le ferais pas car maintenant c'est vous ma famille."  
"Vraiment ?"  
"Vraiment"  
_Tu remarques que ta réponse la rassure car elle retrouve le sourire et vous faites un câlin collectif. Tu leur expliques que tu dois marcher pour favoriser le travail mais que si elles veulent elles peuvent rester se reposer dans ta chambre. Cela fait maintenant 3 heures que tu te balades dans la maternité, les contractions se sont stabilisées et arrivent toutes les vingt minutes mais ne sont pas très douloureuses. Tu arrives au bout du couloir lorsque tu en sens une plus forte que les autres, t'obligeant à t'assoir. Tu regardes l'heure, 23h56, ta précédente était à 23h47. 9 minutes, le travail s'intensifie. Tu aimerais continuer à marcher mais tu n'as plus la force. Cela fait quasiment 24heures que tu n'as pas dormie, tu dois reposer et avoir de la force pour décides donc de retourner à ta chambre afin de dormir un peu enfin si tu y arrives. En arrivant tu ne vois pas les filles mais Sebastian, lorsqu'il découvre ta présence un immense sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

 _« Hey San »_

 _« Hey Sebastian, je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai deviné qu'il y avait un rapport avec le bébé, tout va bien ? »_

 _« Oui ça va, ou sont les filles ? »_

 _« A la grange, elles doivent dormir, je leurs ai laissé les clés afin qu'elles se reposent. Le travail en est où ? »_

 _« Ça avance, j'ai quelques contractions mais ça va »_ Dis-tu en baillant

 _« Repose toi, tu vas en avoir besoin »_

Tu t'installes dans le lit et fais signe à Sebastian de venir, il s'installe à tes cotés et vous vous endormez dans cette position.

 _« San ! Santana Réveille-toi »_

Tu ouvres difficilement tes yeux, ta respiration est haletante et tu es en sueur. Tu regardes autours de toi avec incompréhension, tu reconnais la chambre d'hôpital, ton regard croise celui de Sebastian inquiet.

 _«Sebastian qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« Tu hurlais et gesticulait dans tous les sens_ , _j'ai eu peur pour toi_ »

 _« Il est quelle heure ? »_

 _« 2h30 »_

Une douleur vive te prend en bas du ventre, tu serres fortement la main du brun à côté de toi. Il lâche un cri de douleur.

 _« San ça va ? »_

 _« Contraction »_

 _« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? »_ Paniqua-t-il

 _« Non, il faut chronométrer jusqu'à la prochaine, en attendant il faut que je marche »_

 _« Santana vaut mieux que tu te reposes, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi »_

 _« Il faut que je maaaaaarche, ça fait combien de temps ? »_

 _« Deux minutes »_ Dit-il en regardant sa montre

 _« Tu peux appeler la sage-femme ? »_

 _« J'y vais, toi tu te reposes »_

Il sort de la chambre en courant, tu en profites pour te lever et marcher, tu tournes en rond dans ta chambre. Sébastian revient quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Madame Lang, tu te réinstalles sur le lit afin qu'elle t'examine.

 _« Mademoiselle vous êtes à 9cm, on va aller en salle d'accouchement. Il est trop tard pour une péridurale. Vous allez devoir faire sans. »_

 _«Ce n'est pas grave »_

 _« Ça va être très douloureux. Vous êtes le père ? »_ Demanda ton médecin en se tournant vers ton beau brun _»_

 _« Oui »_ Souria Sebastian _._

 _« Vous voulez qu'il vienne ? »_ Te questionna le docteur Lang

 _« S'il se sent prêt, oui »_ Répondis-tu avec une légère angoisse en pensant à ses dernières semaines.

Vous partez tous les trois dans la salle s'accouchement rapidement rejointe par une auxiliaire puéricultrice et une aide soignante.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cecile: Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire :D J'adore aussi la version de Glad you came par Grant Gustin, il l'a chante merveilleusement bien :) Auxiliaire puéricultrice est un très beau métier, j'ai failli faire la formation ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous**

 **Valentine: Merci beaucoup, tu auras ta réponses dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Nouveau chapitre en ligne**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, étant donné qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres, il est possible que je publie la suite ce week-end.**

 **Un merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, laisser des commentaires. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont ajouté en favoris et qui se sont abonné.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15:**

 _"Poussez Mademoiselle Lopez, allez de toutes vos forces, je vois la tête"_

Cela fait 30 minutes que tu es sur la table d'accouchement, tu es vidée, à bout de force, ton énergie t'a quitté depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Tu as mal. Jamais tu n'aurais imaginé qu'accoucher demanderait autant d'efforts et serais aussi douloureux. Il est vrai que l'on t'avait prévenu que ce serait le cas mais quand même, tu as l'impression que tous les muscles de ton corps vont te lâcher, que ton ventre va exploser.

 _"Mademoiselle Lopez poussez une dernière fois "  
"Maldita sea que duele. No puedo continuar. Yo puedo más... "_Hurlas-tu _  
" Tu peux le faire San' "  
_ Tu sers le plus fort que tu puisses la main de Sebastian, avant de pousser pour la dernière fois.  
 _"Bravo, Mademoiselle Lopez, c'est une jolie petite fille "_  
Rapidement tu entends les petits cris de ta fille. On te la pose sur la poitrine, tu la trouves magnifique. Sebastian coupe son cordon. On vous prend tous les trois en photo, avant que l'auxiliaire de puériculture récupère ta fille pour effectuer des[AD1] soins. Elle la nettoie, la pèse et la mesure. Pendant que la sage-femme reste à tes côtés pour la délivrance. Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière la dépose à nouveau sur ton torse et la recouvre. Tu en profites pour l'observer. Elle a un petit duvet couleur ébène sur la tête et le même teint hâlé que toi. Son visage est fin. Ses yeux sont fermés, t'empêchant de voir leur couleur. Elle de toutes petites mains.  
 _" Elle fait 49 centimètres pour 3kg125. C'est un beau bébé. Le test d'Apgar est de 9/10 ce qui est très bien, les réflexes archaïques sont présents. Nous avons eu peur au début, car vous avez perdu les eaux prématurément, mais vous avez eu de la chance les contractions sont arrivées rapidement. Mais votre bébé est en parfaite santé malgré le fait qu'elle soit née avec trois semaines d'avance. On va vous ramenez dans votre chambre."_

Une fois dans la chambre, vous avez un peu plus d'intimité, tu te sens merveilleusement bien. Tu caresses doucement sa petite tête, tu es émerveillée par ce magnifique cadeau que t'offre la vie. D'une voix douce tu murmures :  
 _" Bienvenue au monde Leia Stella Lopez"  
"Elle est magnifique San', elle te ressemble énormément."  
" Je trouve qu'elle a ton nez" _Murmuras-tu  
 _" Tu trouves ?"_ Sa voix est rempli d'émotions _  
" Oui, le même petit nez craquant"  
_  
Le faite que tu dises à se jeune père que sa fille a quelque chose de lui, à l'air de lui faire énormément plaisir. Tu pourrais regarder cette petite merveille pendant des heures mais le sommeil t'appel. Tu la tends donc à Sebastian qui la garde quelques minutes avant de la poser dans le petit berceau qui a été apporté. Tu t'endors l'image de ton nouveau-né dans la tête.

Tu es réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des bruits dans la chambre. Tu ouvres les yeux et vois que c'est simplement les filles qui parlent entre elles et qui prennent des photos de ta fille. Tu cherches dans la pièce Sebastian mais tu le vois nul part.  
 _"Hey, vous avez vu Sébastien ?"  
" Ah notre belle au bois dormant internationale à enfin décidez d'émerger_"  
Tu regardes Ashley en rigolant puis lui tire la langue, habitude que vous avez prise toutes les deux.  
 _" Elle est magnifique, je suis fière de toi petite sœur. Et pour répondre à ta question, il est partit il y a une heure, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il n'a pas voulu nous dire comment elle s'appelle, il a dit que c'est à toi de le faire"  
_ Tu te lèves pour prendre ton bébé dans les bras et leur présente.  
 _" Voici Leia Stella Lopez, 49 centimètres, 3kg125, née le Dimanche 22 Février 2016 à 03h44"  
"Attend Leia comme mon deuxième prénom ?"  
_Tu regardes Vanessa en souriant  
 _"Oui, comme ton deuxième prénom et Stella comme le deuxième prénom de Lindsay, et toi Ash comme tu n'en n'a pas je n'ai pas pu lui donner. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu seras sa tatie"  
"T'es trop mignonne San, en plus d'être ma filleule, elle a mon prénom..."_  
Vanessa est coupée par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte.

Sebastian entre avec un grand sourire, il tient dans ses bras une grande pile de cadeaux.  
 _" Je suis partie chercher les cadeaux à la grange, j'espère que cela va te plaire"  
_ Tu ouvres le premier paquet et trouve des vêtements, dans le second tu trouves un lit parapluie et dans le dernier tu découvres un biberon avec dessiner des princesses et un bavoir avec inscrits **'I love my mum'.**  
 _" Seb c'est magnifique, fallait pas"  
" c'est le minimum que je puisse faire. Je sais que cela n'a aucun rapport mais en venant j'ai croisé l'infirmière, elle m'a dit que tu peux sortir dans 6 heures, à 16 heures exactement"  
"Attends il est déjà 10h ? J'ai dormi tout ce temps, elle n'a pas pleuré ?"_Dis-tu d'un ton paniqué

 _« Si mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé, une auxiliaire m'a aidé pour lui donner le biberon, elle a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu te reposes »_ Répondit Sebastian _" Je suis désolé San' mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai quelques trucs à régler et je vais avoir besoins des filles, on reviendra le plus tôt possible."  
" Bon bah à tout à l'heure"  
" A tout à l'heure princesse"  
_Ils sortent tous les quatre de la chambre, te laissant seule avec ton bébé. Tu te demandes ce qu'ils vont faire et espère qu'ils reviendront bientôt.

Le bruit d'un bébé qui pleure brise le silence. Tu prends délicatement ta fille ayant peur de lui faire du mal. Tu la berces doucement mais cela ne fonctionne pas, tu commences a paniqué et à te dire que tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu aurais dû faire comme Quinn, la faire adopté, elle aurait sans doute une meilleure vie, une mère qui sache s'occuper d'elle correctement. Tu sens les larmes te monter aux yeux. C'est à ce moment-là que tu te rappel qu'il ne faut en aucun cas céder à la panique. Tu te remémores les après-midi que tu as passés avec Vanessa chez une spécialiste. Elle t'a expliqué beaucoup de chose, la première étant de ne pas paniquer comme tu viens de le faire, un bébé pleure, c'est normal, c'est son moyen de communication. Pour arrêter ses pleures il faut trouver la cause, pour commencer ce n'est pas la fatigue, elle vient de dormir pendant plusieurs heures, peut-être la faim. Tu détaches la partie haute de ta robe d'hôpital pour lui donner le sein. Comme la spécialiste t'avais dit, le geste vient tout seul, tu la positionnes correctement et rapidement tu la sens tirer doucement sur ton téton avec sa minuscule bouche pour tirer le lait, au début c'est un peu douloureux, au bout de quelques minutes la douleur passe.

Tu es perdue dans ses yeux aussi clairs que ceux du père, quand une infirmière entre dans la chambre.  
 _"Bonjour mademoiselle Lopez, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?"  
"Très bien merci"  
" vous lui avez donné le sein ?"  
"Oui, i heure environ"  
"D'accord et ça été ?"  
"Oui, elle a bien tétée."  
"C'est parfait tout ça. Maintenant je vais la peser et ensuite je vais vous montrer comment lui donner son bain"  
"D'accord"  
_Elle te prend ta fille des bras et l'emmène dans la pièce d'à côté puis revient et note sur un papier son poids  
 _" Elle a perdu 30g, ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est tout à fait normal, au début elle va perdre du poids, jusqu'à la moitié de son poids, mais elle reprendra tout vite. Maintenant on va allez dans la salle de bain."  
_ Tu te lèves du lit et la suit, cela te fait bizarre de marcher.  
 _" Il y a plusieurs manière pour la laver, sois dans une baignoire, dans ce cas-là, il vous absolument quelque chose pour la maintenir, pour ne pas qu'elle bouge, sois dans une mini baignoire, sois dans le lavabo si il est assez grand bien sûr mais ce n'est pas conseillé. Il y aussi sur la table à langer, avec des gants de toilettes mais généralement les bébés aiment l'eau et préfèrent les bains."_

Pendant 30 min elle te montre la technique pour la laver, et te montre sur un poupon comment changer une couche. Puis tu refais les mêmes gestes sur ta fille...  
 _"Bon et bien je crois que vous êtes prête mademoiselle Lopez. Vous avez les bases, ce qui est le plus important. Le reste vous apprendrez sur le tare, ça viendra naturellement, ne vous inquiétez pas"  
"Merci beaucoup, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi"  
" C'est normal, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aidez, vous allez être une mère formidable, un médecin viendra vous voir tout à l'heure, reposer vous bien, au revoir"  
"Au revoir"_

Elle te laisse à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Tu places ta fille endormie dans le berceau et profites de son sommeil pour ranger tes affaires discrètement, et choisir une tenue pour Leia. Puis tu t'installes dans ton lit afin de récupérer quelques heures de sommeils.

Tu es une nouvelle fois réveillée par des pleurs, les mêmes que tout à l'heure, tu donnes à nouveau le sein à ta progéniture. Tu l'as berce avant de la reposé pour qu'elle dorme. A peine l'avoir posé, quelqu'un toque à ta porte, tu jures en espagnol espérant que la personne n'ait pas réveillé ta fille, par chance ce n'est pas le cas. Tu te lèves difficilement pour ouvrir, tu découvres surprise, ce sont simplement tes amies qui viennent te chercher. N'ayant pas encore vu le médecin tu dois malheureusement attendre. Ledit médecin arrive quelques minutes plus tard, il examine ta fille, t'explique les différentes procédures, tu dois revenir à l'hôpital pour suivre l'évolution par chance tu n'as pas eu de déchirure et que c'est pour cette raison que tu sors aussi rapidement. Une fois le médecin parti tu habilles chaudement ta fille et vous sortez toutes les six de l'hôpital, toi ta fille dans les bras et les 4 autres tes cadeaux dans les bras.

Elles t'emmènent à la grange de ton ex amant. Durant le trajet, tu as essayé de savoir ce qu'ils ont préparé pour toi, aucunes n'a voulu te donner un indice. C'est donc un peu stressé que tu sonnes à porte, Sebastian t'ouvre avec un grand sourire, tu montes à l'étage suivie par Ashley, Vanessa et Lindsay. Ce que tu y vois te pétrifie, si ce n'était pas ta fille que tu tiens dans tes bras, tu l'aurais lâché, tu aimerais pouvoir faire demi-tour et courir le plus loin d'ici mais tes jambes t'empêches de bouger, tu es incapable de faire le moindre mouvement...  
Tu as le souffle coupé, les filles derrière toi n'osent pas parler.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cecile: Coucou, un grand merci pour ton commentaire. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ma fic ;)**

 **Hello,**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que la surprise ne va pas vous décevoir :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Le silence est maître dans la pièce. Tu ne te sens pas bien, ta tête commence à tourner, tes jambes commencent à trembler, les larmes te montent aux yeux. Un bruit de porte qui claque à l'étage inférieur te sort de ta torpeur. Une chevelure blonde apparait, elle ne voit que le petit être nicher dans tes bras, elle te serre dans ses bras.

 _« Hey Sanny je suis venue dès que les filles m'ont prévenue pour la perte des eaux. Wouaa elle est magnifique ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ma chérie. Comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ? »_

Tu es pétrifiée, tu ouvres la bouche mais aucune réponse n'en sort. Un raclement de gorge met fin au silence. La blonde surprise, te lâches et se retourne vers le bruit en question.

 _« Jessica je te présente Monsieur Shuester mon ancien prof de chant, et Madame Sylvester mon ancienne coach chez les cheerleaders_ _ainsi que Quinn, Mercedes et Noah_ » Murmuras-tu doucement.

 _« Oh je vois »_ Lâcha Jessica étonnée _« je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de monde ici »_

 _« Bonjours Santana, ça fait plaisir de te voir et de constater que tu vas bien »_ Dit Monsieur Shuester en s'approchant de toi _« On s'est tous inquiété pour toi »_

 _« Tu n'imagines pas la peur que l'on a eu, l'angoisse que tes parents ressentent »_

Tu reconnais la voix de ton ancienne coach.

 _« Pourquoi ne pas être venue nous voir, on est ta deuxième famille, on aurait pu te soutenir et t'aider »_ Ajouta ton ex prof

 _« Ah ouais ? C'est pour cela que l'un d'entre vous la menacée ! »_ Répondis Vanessa du tac au tac.

Personne dans la pièce ne broncha, sans doute surpris par l'annonce de Vanessa. Monsieur Shuester ainsi que le coach Sylvester ouvrirent la bouche surpris, tout en ayant un sourcil levé. Vanessa s'approche d'eux et les regarde d'un œil mauvais.

 _« Vous étiez censé être ses amis pourtant quelqu'un la menacé, et si Sanny n'avait pas eu peur de vos jugements et de se faire rejeter, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de fuir ! »_

Tu vois Quinn tiquer.

 _« Tu ne connais pas Santana comme nous, nous la connaissons, Santana n'a peur de rien au contraire. Et puis au Glee Club c'était plutôt elle qui menaçait les autres. Elle a récolté ce qu'elle a semé ! C'est facile de fuir. J'ai vécu la même situation qu'elle et pourtant je suis resté malgré que ça été difficile. Santana a été la pire avec moi.»_

 _« Vous croyez la connaitre nuance »_ Jessica s'approche d'eux tout en continuant son discours « _Je connais Santana depuis seulement quelques mois mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi forte qu'elle, avec un grand cœur malgré le fait qu'elle a été brisée par la vie. Santana est une jeune fille en or et généreuse. Je trouve ça honteux qu'elle ait été jugée par l'un d'entre vous pour être tombé amoureuse d'une autre personne. Un coup de foudre ça arrive sans prévenir. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis persuadé que cela est déjà arrivé à la plupart d'entre vous. Mais le pire a été les menaces anonyme, la personne n'a même pas eu le courage de l'affronter en face »_

 _« En réalité ils étaient deux »_ Tu regardes Sebastian surprise de son intervention _« J'ai mené ma petite enquête après la fuite inattendue de Santana et j'ai découvert que les différents messages ont été envoyé par Porcelaine et la naine qui se prend pour Barbra »_

 _«Sebastian tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Je connais mes élèves ils ne sont pas comme ça. »_ Répondit Monsieur Shuester surpris.

 _« Je sais ce que je dis. J'ai des preuves, je vous les montrerais si vous le désirez »_ Assure le jeune Warblers

 _« Dans ce cas-là, des sanctions auront lieux… »_

Les pleures de ta fille coupent Monsieur Shuester, tu commences à paniquer ne sachant pas quoi faire, Jessica te fais signe d'aller dans la salle de bain, puis demande à tes anciens camarades et professeurs de partir. Puis te rejoins dans la salle de bain.

 _« Hey ça va ? »_

 _« Je suis un peu sous le choc mais ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir certains ici... »_

 _« Je comprends ma chérie, je pense que tu vas devoir avoir une discussion avec eux et puis avec tes parents mais quoi qu'il en soit je serais là pour toi. En attendant on va s'occuper de ta fille. Un bébé ça ne pleure pas sans raison, elle essaye de te faire passer un message, et puis tu verras avec le temps tu reconnaitras ses pleurs et tu sauras rapidement ce qu'elle désire. Je t'ai dit de venir ici car je pense qu'elle a besoin qu'on lui change sa couche. Tu veux que je reste ou tu préfères le faire seule ? »_ Dit-elle en te tendant un sac.

 _« Je viens bien que tu restes, si cela ne te gênes pas »_

 _« Pas de problèmes, au faite tu ne m'a toujours pas dis comment elle s'appelle »_

 _« Leia, Leia Stella Lopez »_ Lui chuchotas-tu émue

 _« Cela lui va très bien »_

Tu installes une serviette sur le meuble et allonge ta fille dessus tu retires la couche et constate qu'elle est souillée de selles, tu nettoies en suivant les directives de Jess puis la rhabille.

 _« Tu t'en sors très bien San', je suis sûr que tu vas vite prendre les habitudes, ça deviendras vite des réflexes pour toi. Je… »_

Jessica est coupée par des cris venant de la pièce d'à côté, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe vous sortez de la salle de bain. Tu vois les filles crier après Sebastian qui essaye de se défendre en vain.

 _« Qu'est ce qui ta prit de tous les invités sans prévenir San ? »_ Hurla Ashley

 _« Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas prête, tu es stupide ou quoi ? »_ Ajouta Lindsay sur le même ton.

 _« Je suis désolé… OK ? Je-Ils se doutaient de quelques choses, Brittany a vu la voiture de San sur le parking de Mc Kingley, ils la cherchaient partout en ville, ils l'auraient trouvé eux même. »_ Se justifia le jeune père.

 _« Calmez-vous, vous allez réveiller la petite, cela ne sert à rien de crier »_

Tu remercies Jessica du regard pour son intervention.

 _« Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de venir leur parler, maintenant je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas plus mal, mais tu aurais dû me prévenir. »_

 _« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant »_ Demanda avec curiosité celle que tu considères comme ta grande sœur

Toute les personnes de la pièce te regardent, impatiente de savoir ta réponse.

 _« Je pense que c'est le moment pour aller voir mes parents.. »_

« _Tu veux y aller seule ou tu veux que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne ? »_

 _« Je vais y aller avec ma fille et Jessica »_

Vous vous mettez en route, tu conduis jusqu'à ton ancienne demeure. Tout le trajet se déroule en silence, arrivée devant la maison tu coupes le moteur.

« _Quel est ton plan d'action ? »_

 _« Je vais y aller seule, leur parler et en fonction de leur réaction je t'enverrais un message pour que tu ramènes ma fille »_ Répondis-tu d'une seule traite.

Ta mère de substitution place une main sur ta cuisse

 _« Ça va bien se passer, n'hésite pas une seconde si tu as besoin, j'accourrais. »_

Tu te détaches, fais un câlin à la blonde avant d'avancer dans l'allée. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains avant de toquer à la porte rouge.

Tu entends des pas puis le hoquet avant que la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître ta mère.

 _« Dios mios ! Santana ! »_


	17. Chapter 17

**Cecile : Coucou, merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous**

 **Agrcn: Hey! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai découvert cette façon décrire il y a quelques années et j'ai adoré. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque j'ai commencé cette fanfic, j'ai testé. C'est vrai que cela peut faire bizarre surtout au début mais je trouve que cela donne un style original ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Hello,**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, de laisser un commentaire, de l'ajouter à leurs favoris. Cela me fait énormément de plaisir.**

 **En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 :**

Ta mère fond en larmes avant de te serrer dans ses bras.

 _« Santana ou étais-tu passé ? Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air épuisée. Ton père et moi étions morts d'inquiétude ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça ! On ne t'a pas élevé de cette façon-là. »_ Hurla-t-elle avant de se décoller de toi. Sans que tu t'y attendes, tu reçois une gifle magistrale. Tu aurais dû t'en douter, tu la mérites bien celle-là. Elle t'attrape le bras et t'entraine à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle te dire vers le bas te forçant ainsi à t'assoir sur le canapé. Ta mère est en colère, ce qui est tout à fait normal au vu de ton comportement. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu remarques aussi dans son regard qu'elle est soulagée.

 _« Ton père n'est pas là mais j'attends tes explications mi hija »_

 _« Promets-moi de ne pas me couper »_

 _« Je te le promet »_

Tu n'oses pas la regarder dans les yeux, c'est donc en regardant tes jambes que tu commences tes explications. _»_

 _« Tout a commencé en Juin.. »_

 _« Mi hija regarde-moi dans les yeux, je t'en prie »_

 _« Je disais donc que tout à commencer en Juin, lorsque je suis tombé amoureuse de Sebastian Smythe, le leadeur des Warblers, un des pires adversaire des chorales. C'était réciproque, nous avons eu un véritable coup foudre. C'était inattendu et surprenant mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, c'était encore mieux qu'avec Brittany. Comme je te le disais, il est le leader des W, et il était supposé être gay, enfin bref passons, cela aurait posé problème, nous avons donc décidé de garder notre relation secrète. C'est avec lui que j'étais censé passer ma dernière semaine de vacances à New York. Mais Brit a eu un grave accident et j'ai dû partir pour les Hampton. Seb m'a accompagné et je l'ai quitté. J'avais tellement eu peur que Brittany ne s'en remette pas, j'ai cru la perdre définitivement et j'ai paniqué. J'étais totalement perdue. Après tu connais la suite j'ai passé un mois là-bas avec elle. Tout c'était bien passé mais je pensais tout de même à lui. Puis on est rentré et j'ai repris les cours. Lors de l'entrainement je suis tombé de la pyramide et Sue m'a envoyé voir l'infirmière qui m'a elle dirigé vers l'hôpital pour mon entorse au poignet. Là-bas le médecin à découvert la raison de ma chute, c'était parce que… »_ Tu ne sais pas comment continuer, comment lui avouer la vérité, honteuse tu baisses la tête. Une larme solitaire coule le long de ta joue. Tu as peur de décevoir ta mère.

 _« Santana, ma chérie, dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? »_

 _« Il a dit que j'étais enceinte »_ Avouas-tu la tête baissé.

Tu attends la réaction de ta maman, mais rien ne vient. Tu t'attendais à recevoir une nouvelle gifle, ou même qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle te hurle de partir, mais rien. Tu relèves timidement la tête et vois ta mère le visage remplit de larmes.

 _« Dit quelque chose, je t'en prie »_ La supplias-tu, ton visage aussi remplit de larmes.

 _« Pourquoi avoir fuis pour ça? Tu sais que ton père et moi sommes ouverts. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne peux pas savoir qu'elle réaction ton père et moi aurions eu sur le coup, en apprenant la nouvelle mais on t'aurait aidé, ça j'en suis sure. »_

 _« J'en suis consciente mais la situation était compliqué pour moi, je ne pouvais pas rester sachant que j'avais le bébé de Sebastian qui grandissait en moi, Sue m'aurait viré des Cheerios, et les New Directions m'auraient détesté, ils m'en auraient voulu pour avoir fait du mal à Britt. La vie au lycée serait devenue un enfer. Deux d'entre eux me menaçait… »_ Dis-tu en tremblant.

 _«Tu aurais dû nous en parler, on t'aurait aidé ma chérie. Et qu'as-tu choisis pour ton bébé ? Et le père dans l'histoire ?»_

 _« Je la garde, je vais l'élevé, Sebastian veut m'aider, il est prêt à tout pour moi. »_

 _« Oh, c'est une fille. Et où est-elle en ce moment ? »_

 _« Avec une amie dans ma voiture »_

 _« Je peux la voir ? »_

 _« Bien sûr »_

Tu envoies un message à Jessica, qui te rejoint rapidement ta fille dans ses bras. Elle salut poliment ta mère. Tu récupères ta fille pour la présenter à ta mère.

 _« Mama, je te présente Leia Stella Lopez, ta petite fille »_ Dis-tu émue

 _« Elle est magnifique, comme sa mère. Elle est si petite, elle est née il y a peu non ? »_

 _« Elle est née vers 3h ce matin »_

 _« Une question me chiffonne, comment as-tu fais pour vivre ses derniers mois ?»_

 _« Je suis partie à Orlando, rejoindre Vanessa, elle m'a hébergé, et elle m'a présenté à Jessica qui m'a embauché comme vendeuse dans sa boutique, c'est grâce à elles que tout c'est bien passé. Elles m'ont aidé lors de ma grossesse. »_

 _« Je vois, c'est à vous que je dois tout, c'est grâce à vous que ma fille ne s'est pas retrouvé à la rue. Je vous dois vraiment tout, Qu'est-ce que je peux vous offrir pour vous ez? »_

 _« C'est normal Madame Lopez, Santana m'a parlé de son histoire, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Je voyais en Santana, ma fille Ashley, elles ont le même âge et je me disais que s'il lui arrivait la même chose, j'aimerais que quelqu'un l'aide de la même manière. Et puis Santana est une fille en or »._

 _« Maribel, appelez-moi Maribel »_

Tu tends ta fille pour que sa grand-mère maternelle puisse la tenir dans ses bras.

 _« Elle est si petite, elle te ressemble tellement ma chérie. Quand ton père va rentrer, il ne va pas s'en remettre. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, il faut déjà que je parle à certaines personnes, puis j'aurais une décision à prendre, j'ai une vie maintenant là-bas »_

 _« Mais tu nous as nous maintenant, on est tes parents. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser repartir, pas après t'avoir retrouvé. On a du temps à rattraper... »_

 _«Il vaut mieux que je retournes à la grange retrouver les filles… Je vais vous laissez, Maribel, Santana, à bientôt »_ Dit Jessica

 _« Les filles ? »_ demanda ta mère surprise

 _« Ce sont mes amies, celles qui m'ont aidé et qui ont toujours été là pour moi, ces derniers moi_ s. »

 _« Je veux les rencontrer, vous savez quoi ? Je vais poser ma journée demain et on se fera un repas toute ensemble demain midi »_

 _« Très bien, à demain dans ce cas, Santana, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes ici cette nuit »_

 _« Je viens avec toi Jessica, pour récupérer mes affaires à la grange et je reviens, je peux te laisser Leia maman ? »_

 _« Bien sur ma chérie »_

Tu laisses ta mère et ta fille et rejoins Jessica qui t'attend dans la voiture, tu conduis en silence. Une fois arrivé à destination, tu montes les marches 4 par 4. Tu regardes vers le salon et découvre les 3 filles avachies dans le canapé entrain de rigolé devant une émission de télé réalité.

Tu les rejoins un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Alors San, comment ça s'est passé ? »_ demanda Vanessa

« _Ca été, j'ai pu parler à ma mère, elle comprend la situation, d'ailleurs elle veut vous rencontrer demain midi. Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires, je vais les ramener chez moi pour l'instant. »_

 _« Tu vas rester ici à Lima? »_ Hésita Lindsay

 _« Je ne sais pas encore… Ou est Sebastian ? »_

 _« Il est rentré chez lui, je pense qu'il ne nous aime pas trop.._ » Ajouta Ashley en rigolant

 _« A demain les filles »_

Tu fais un câlin à chacune d'entre elles puis retourne chez ta mère. Vous amenez tout ce que contient ta voiture dans ton ancienne chambre, après un petit tour dans la salle de bain, tu rejoins ton lit pour un repos bien mérité.

Des pleures provenant de ta gauche te réveille en sursaut, tu regardes paniqué autours de toi, cherchant la source de ce bruit. Rapidement tu arrives à resituer les choses, tu récupères ta fille pour lui donner le sein, geste que tu commences à maîtriser. Tu vérifies sa couche avant de te rendormir.

C'est avec difficultés que tu te lèves le lendemain matin lorsque ton réveil sonne. Ta fille t'a réveillée 4 fois cette nuit. Tu espères qu'elle fera rapidement ses nuits. Tu descends dans la cuisine le baby phone à la main, et fouille pour trouver de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner. Depuis que tu habites chez Vanessa, tu as pris l'habitude de cuisiner, c'est devenu une vraie passion pour toi.

Tu prépares des pancakes, une omelette ainsi que du jus d'orange frais pour ta mère et toi. Tu mets le tout sur un plateau pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec ta mère dans son lit, une habitude que tu as prise très jeune. Tu t'apprêtes à rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage lorsque tu entends la porte d'entrée, surprise. L'homme en face de toi à l'air aussi surpris que toi car il lâche ses valises.

 _« Santana ? Je suis entrain de rêver, ce n'est pas possible autr...»_

 _« Papa, c'est bien moi »_ Dis-tu timidement en le coupant. Tu n'oses pas te rapprocher de lui ayant peur de te reprendre une nouvelle gifle.

 _« Dios Mios, ma chérie je suis tellement heureux de te revoir »_ Murmura-t-il en te serrant dans ses bras _« Ou étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? »_

 _« C'est une longue histoire Papa, on en parle autour d'un café ? »_ Hésitas-tu

Vous vous installez autours de la table de la cuisine. Comme avec ta mère, tu lui parles de Sebastian, des menaces, de ta grossesse, des raisons de ta fuite ainsi que ta nouvelle vie en Floride.

 _« Alors comme ça, mon bébé a eu un bébé.. J'ai..Je ne sais pas quoi dire »_ Dit-il ému, au bouts de quelques minutes

 _« Tu veux que je te la présente ? »_ Hésitas-tu

 _« Avec plaisir »_ Souria-t-il

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, vous rejoigniez ta chambre. Tu prends délicatement ta fille pour la présenter à ton père.

 _« Papa voici Leia Stella Lopez, Leia voici ton papi »_

 _« Bonjour jolie princesse_ , murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu es tellement magnifique. Santana, on dirait toi bébé, tu avais la même tête._ Ajouta-t-il la larme à l'œil _»_

 _« Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire les examens complémentaires et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas »_ demandas-tu timidement

 _« Avec plaisir mon ange »_

Sur le trajet de retour de l'hôpital, tu regardes furtivement ton père qui conduit un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as, tes parents ont accepté ta fille. Il y a de forte chances que ta relation avec ton père redevienne aussi fusionnel qu'avant, il ne t'en veut pas et puis il est gaga de sa petite fille. Du côté de ta mère c'est un peu différent, elle est heureuse de te voir et aime sa petite fille mais tu la sens un peu distante vis-à-vis de toi et cela t'attriste mais maintenant que tu es mère tu la comprends.

Un enfant est un être précieux, il est notre cher, notre sang, notre éternité.

Lorsque vous rentrez de l'hôpital, tu vois ta mère active derrière les fourneaux, la connaissant tu sais qu'elle veut faire bonne impression devant tes amies, elle prépare une quantité énorme de nourriture. Tu as hâte de présenter tes amies. Le visage de Sebastian te vient en tête, même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, il est le père de Leia et puis tu tiens à lui. Il serait peut-être temps de le présenter à tes parents. Et puis il serait bien que tu ais une discussion avec lui à propos de votre enfant. Tu lui envoies un sms pour lui demander de venir à 12h30 avec les filles. Ayant un peu d'avance, tu en profites pour donner un bain à ta fille et l'habille d'un body et d'une tunique turquoise offerte par tes amie. Une fois ta fille prête tu te prépares à ton tours et enfiles une robe assez large pour cacher tes formes liées à ta grossesse. Tu rassembles tes longs cheveux ébène en une grande tresse collée avant de te maquiller légèrement pour cacher tes cernes omniprésentes et pour te sentir belle.

Lorsque l'on sonne à ta porte d'entrée, tu sens ton cœur rater un battement, l'excitation te gagne.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cecile: Coucou, merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Hello nouveau chapitre en ligne**

 **Mes partiels commencent demain, j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais faire en sorte de pouvoir poster quand même un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **ENJOY !**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Tu descends les escaliers en courant, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. En ouvrant la porte tu tombes sur Vanessa tout souriante, tu l'as fait rentrer, suivit d'Ashley, Lindsay et Jessica. Tu entames alors une visite de ta maison d'enfance. Tu commences par le rez de chaussé, avec la grande cuisine et son bar, la salle de bain et les toilettes, ainsi que l'immense pièce qui vous sert de salon/salle à manger. La dernière pièce étant le bureau de ton père. A l'étage, tu commences par ta chambre où dort ta princesse, puis celle de tes parents en finissant par la chambre d'ami. Tu les emmènes par la suite dans ton endroit préféré, de loin on pourrait croire que c'est une cabane de jardin basique mais lorsque l'on rentre à l'intérieur, on peut y découvrir un sauna et une piscine creusée d'environ 5 m sur 3 et de 1m à 1m60 de profondeur. Tes parents ton offert cette cabane aménagée i ans, tu as passé un certain nombre d'heures là-bas. Vous passez par la terrasse avec le salon d'été avant pour rejoindre le salon où vous attendent tes parents.

 _« Maman, Papa, vous vous rappelez de Vanessa ? Vous l'avez rencontré cet été en Italie, étudiante à la fac de New York, je logeais chez elle. Ensuite il y a Ashley sa meilleure amie d'enfance, sa mère Jessica qui est ma patronne, elle m'a permis de pouvoir payer mon loyer, ma nourriture ainsi que les examens médicaux. Et pour finir je vous présente Lindsay, une amie que j'ai rencontré et qui m'a énormément aidé et soutenue durant la grossesse… »_

La sonnette de la porte te coupe, tu les laisses se saluer et va ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour accueillir Sebastian. En voyant sa tenue tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, bien taillé et un jean foncé. Le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit est « SEXY ». Tu l'invites à entrer et le présente à tes parents. Tu remarques alors la mine renfermée de ton père, tu devines immédiatement qu'il va devoir faire ses preuves pour être accepté.

Lorsque tu reviens avec un plateau rempli de boissons fraîches, la vision qui t'est offerte te fait chaud au cœur, ta mère discute vivement avec Jessica et Vanessa, ton père avec Sebastian, sans doute en train de faire un recueil d'informations sur sa vie et Lindsay rigolant avec Ashley. Tu leur déposes les boissons avant de rejoindre ton bébé qui pleure. Tu la prends délicatement dans tes bras et la serre contre toi, tu n'en reviens toujours pas. Cette petite chose est ta fille, ta chair, ton sang. Tu es dorénavant une maman à plein temps, ta vie est modifiée à jamais. Son bonheur passera toujours avant le tien, ça tu en es certaine. Tu lui donnes le sein afin de la nourrir avant de descendre. En te voyant arriver avec Leia dans les bras, tu vois le regard de Sebastien s'illuminer. Tu t'approches doucement et lui propose de la prendre

 _« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée San, elle est si petite, je vais la casser.. »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sebastian »_ Rigola ta mère

 _« Bon d'accord »_ Tu lui déposes votre fille délicatement dans les bras, de la fierté illumine ses beaux yeux verts. Mais malheureusement pour lui elle se met à pleurer, ce qui fait paniquer le jeune brun.

 _« Reprends la San s'il te plait, elle n'aime pas mes bras.. »_ murmura-t-il déçu.

Tu l'as berce avant de l'installer dans la poussette, tu préfères l'avoir près de toi plutôt que de la remonter.

Lors du repas les discussions vont de bon train, tes amies et ta famille s'entendent bien pour ton plus grand plaisir. Pendant que Sebastian et toi vous vous faisiez du pied sous la table.

Tu profites du peu de temps qu'il te reste avec tes amies, car malheureusement pour toi elles rentrent en Floride pour travailler.

Tes amies sont parties depuis 30 minutes maintenant. Tu es dans ta chambre, accompagné de Sebastian. Vous allez enfin pouvoir avoir votre discussion. Tes parents sont partis en ballade avec votre fille pour vous laisser le champ libre.

Vous vous regardez en silence jusqu'à ce que le père de ton bébé décide de le briser.

 _« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? »_ Hésita-t-il.

 _« Je n'en sais rien_ , murmuras-tu. _J'ai ma vie là-bas et puis j'ai trouvé une seconde famille en eux. Mais ici à Lima, il y a mes parents, my abuela et même si elle refuse de me parler, j'aimerais lui présenter son arrière-petite-fille. Et bien sûr il y a toi… Tu es le père de Leia, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de la voir. Je te mentirais si je te disais que tu ne me manques pas…_ Ajoutas-tu tristement »

 _« Tu me manques aussi San, et je comprends tout à fait qu'il t'est difficile de rester ici vis-à-vis des New Directions. Il faudrait que tu ais une discussion avec eux. »_

 _« Je sais … J'ai envoyé un message à Monsieur Shue, j'irais les voir en fin d'après-midi, mais ils ne le savent pas encore.. »_

 _« Tu veux que je viennes ? »_

 _« Ça ira, merci. Il est temps que j'aille voir les filles, pour leur dire au revoir. Elles reprennent la route bientôt. »_

Vous vous séparez sur le pas de ta porte par un câlin, lorsque vos corps entre en contact et que ses bras musclés te serrent, tu ressens le même sentiment de sécurité qu'auparavant. En enfouissant ton visage dans son cou, tu sens son parfum. Cette bonne odeur qui t'avait tant manquée.

Lorsque tu rejoins les filles, tu as les larmes aux yeux. Tu montes rapidement l'escalier de la grange. Toutes leurs valises sont prêtes. Tu ouvres la bouche mais pas le moindre son n'en sort.

Vanessa s'approche de toi et te serres dans ses bras, ce n'est pas la même sensation que dans les bras de Sebastian mais tu te sens tout de même en sécurité. Du haut de ses 1m75, cette jolie brune aux yeux clairs est ton ange gardien.

 _« Tu reviens quand tu veux ma chérie. Il y aura toujours ta chambre et celle de ma filleule de disponible. »_

 _« Tu as fait ton choix, alors tu restes ici ?_ demande tristement Linsday »

 _« Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore mais je pense qu'il y a plus de chances que je reste ici au moins quelques mois, le temps que Seb finisse ses études et puis il y a mes parents, je ne peux pas les abandonner de nouveau, ils ne me le pardonneraient pas. Et ensuite on avisera. »_

 _« Si tu reviens sur Orlando, ton job de vendeuse sera toujours disponible »_ Ajoute la plus âgée d'entre vous _« Et puis si tu as besoin d'une lettre de recommandation pour trouver un nouveau travail, n'hésite pas »_

 _« C'est très gentil de ta part Jessica, cela me va droit au cœur »_

Tu les prends toutes les trois dans tes bras, tu regardes la personne manquante Ashley. Tu vois dans son regard qu'elle t'en veut. C'est une fille généreuse et très affectueuse avec ses amies, mais elle a du mal à s'ouvrir et montrer cette facette d'elle. Il t'a fallu énormément de temps et de patience pour que vous soyez à ce stade d'amitié. Hormis Vanessa, Lindsay et toi, elle ne fait confiance à personne d'autre et même si elle a quelques amies en dehors de vous, elle ne leur fait pas confiance. Il y a aussi son petit-ami, lui aussi doit s'armer de patience pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Au fil du temps tu as appris à la connaître et tu sais que pour elle te dire au revoir est très difficile.

Il y a deux ans, lorsque Vanessa a commencé à étudier à New York, Ashley et elle sont restées plusieurs mois sans ce parler, malgré les efforts de la brune pour améliorer leur relation. Avec le temps et l'aide de Jessica, Vanessa a réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que l'école de New York est la meilleure école dans ce domaine et que cela durait juste trois ans le temps d'obtenir son diplôme. Elle lui aussi promis de revenir directement après la remise des diplôme.

La situation entre la jeune blonde et toi est différente car vous n'avez pas la même amitié, elle ne dure pas depuis des années mais elle est sincère. Vous vous voyez l'une dans l'autre telle des jumelles séparées à la naissance. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne lui en veux pas, tu l'as comprend parfaitement. Tu espères juste qu'un jour elle cessera de t'en vouloir.

Les au-revoir avec les filles sont difficiles, aucun mot ne définit avec exactitude ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Ce qui t'aide est de savoir que ce ne sont pas des adieux.

C'est avec des larmes aux yeux que vous vous quittez, elles partent vers le sud, une quinzaine d'heures de routes les attendes, toi tu conduis en direction de ta maison. Une fois arrivée à destination, tu montes en courant dans ta chambre afin de prendre une douche, puis tu enfiles un jogging et un tee-shirt large pour être confortable mais aussi pour cacher ton corps car malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas pris énormément de poids lors de ta grossesse, tu as un peu honte de ton corps. Puis tu te maquilles afin de cacher tes énormes cernes témoignant de ton manque de sommeil.

Lorsque tu entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tu dévales les marches pour rejoindre tes parents revenu de balade.

 _« Ca été ? »_

 _« Très bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas »_ te rassures ta mère _« Tu sais nous aussi on est parents et tu as été un bébé toi aussi »_

 _« J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Shue, je peux vous la laisser encore 2 ou 3 heures? »_

 _« Oui sans soucis ma puce, ton père en est gaga »_

 _« Merci, heureusement que vous êtes là.. »_

 _« On sera toujours là pour toi Santana, tu es notre bébé. En parlant de bébé faut que tu nous prépares des biberons, si ta fille est comme toi, elle aura faim bientôt »_

 _« J'y vais »_

Tu retournes dans ta chambre pour utiliser le tire-lait. Celui qui a inventé cette machine, est un génie, toutes les jeunes mamans qui veulent allaiter, que leur bébé ait du lait maternel mais qui ont des obligations en sont folles. Et même si c'est assez douloureux, il est très utile.

Après avoir indiqué à ta mère l'endroit où tu as rangé les biberons, tu pars en direction de ton lycée.

Lorsque tu te gares sur le parking de Mc Kingley, une sensation bizarre t'envahis. Tu ne te sens pas à ta place. Certaines personnes ayant reconnu ta voiture te regardent interloqué. Tu descends de ta voiture pour rejoindre l'entrée du lycée, tout le monde sur ton passage se retourne vers toi. Ton prénom est murmuré un certain nombre de fois. Dans les couloirs tu entends des _« qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la ? »_

 _« Nan mais tu as vu sa tête » « j'ai entendu dire qu'elle est partie car elle a trouvé quelqu'un » « ce sont ses parents qui l'ont mise à la porte parce qu'elle est tombé enceinte d'un dealer » « moi j'avais entendu dire qu'elle était en prison pour vol »_

Alors c'est ça que les autres pensent de toi. Tu te demandes qui a pu inventer de telles sottises. Tu comprends maintenant ce que ressentais certains élèves à qui tu faisais subir cela en première année, tu t'en veux énormément. Tu pensais que c'était en étant cruelle et en humiliant les élèves comme le demandait Sue que tu deviendrais populaire, aimé mais aussi crainte. Au final tu étais populaire et crainte mais pas heureuse. Si c'était à refaire tu ne referais pas la même chose.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cecile: Merci beaucoup! A partir de maintenant on verra beaucoup plus de Sebtana ;) Bisous**

 **agrcn:** **C'est sur que certains chapitres, ne contiennent pas d'actions ou très peu mais ils sont nécessaire au déroulement de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Valentine: Voici enfin la suite ;)**

 **Manon:** **Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu te sois attachée aux personnages :)**

 **Hello nouveau chapitre en ligne !**

 **J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, de laisser des commentaires et de l'ajouter aux favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19:**

C'est avec une boule au ventre que tu entres dans le bureau de ton ancien professeur de chant. Vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous avant l'heure du Glee Club, pour pouvoir parler tous les deux avant d'affronter tes ex-camarades.

A ta grande surprise Monsieur Shuester n'est pas seul. Il est accompagné par sa fiancée, Madame Pillsbury.

 _« Santana, je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Je me suis permis de demander à Emma de venir. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Non ne vous inquiétez pas »_

 _« Alors Santana, qu'à tu fais pendant ces derniers mois ? »_ demande Shuester

 _« Et bien j'étais en Floride avec des amies, je travaillais en tant que vendeuse dans une boutique de prêt à porter et un peu de shooting-photos. »_

 _« Cela me rassure, nous avons eu peur pour toi. Peur qu'il te soit arrivé une mésaventure. Et tu comptes retourner là-bas ? »_

 _« Non, enfin pas tout de suite, j'ai promis à mes parents de rester le temps que Sebastian finisse le lycée »_

 _« En parlant de lycée, cela t'intéresse de reprendre tes études ? »_ demande timidement Madame Pillsbury _«Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, tu viens juste d'avoir un bébé, tu as raté 5 mois de cours, 6 en comptant le mois de septembre lorsque tu étais avec Brittany mais j'ai regardé ton dossier scolaire, tu es une excellente élève, tu as des facilitées dans plusieurs matières. Tu pourrais rattraper certains cours pendant les vacances et puis le soir. Enfin si tu l'acceptes bien sûr.»_

 _« Nous sommes prêt à tout pour t'aider. Je pourrais voir avec les meilleurs élèves pour qu'ils t'accompagnent. Cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir que tu ais ton diplôme avec tes camarades à la fin de l'année. »_

 _« Je vais y réfléchir »_ Dis-tu surprise par leur proposition « _C'est gentil de vôtre par de vouloir m'aider mais je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils vont m'accepter après ce que j'ai fait.. »_ Murmuras-tu tristement.

« _Santana je ne vais pas te mentir, nous avons tous été très touché de ton départ puis nous avons été envahi par la colère, car tu es parti en laissant un simple mot à tes parents et à Brittany. Nous étions en colère car nous ne savions pas pourquoi tu étais partie mais nous étions surtout inquiet »_ répondit Monsieur Shuester en mettant une main sur ton épaule _« Inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles car tu es un membre de notre famille. Et lorsque Sebastian Smythe est venu vers nous en nous demandant d'aller à sa grange nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait mais lorsque tu es arrivé, avec ton bébé dans tes bras nous avons été surpris mais surtout très soulagé. J'ai observé Quinn, Mercedes et Noah ils été tous les trois aussi heureux que moi de te revoir et de savoir que tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, ça va bien se passer »_

 _« Ça me touche ce que vous faite pour moi, merci. Je vais en discuter avec mes parents, Sebastian et ma patronne. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ causerait autant d'inquiétude..»_

Du bruit derrière vous attire votre attention. Les New Directions sont entré dans la salle de chant et s'installent. De là où ils sont assis, personne ne peut te voir.

Monsieur Shuester les rejoins te laissant seule avec Madame Pillsbury.

 _« Monsieur, Shuester, je sais que l'on vient juste de remporter les Régionales, mais il faut commencer à travailler les Nationales. Hier Finn et moi avant travailler un duo, une chanson, qui pourrait nous faire gagner »_ Annonce Rachel fière d'elle.

De ta 'cachette', tu peux entendre, les autres râler et soupirer. Une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis ton départ.

 _« On verra cela demain Rachel »_ Lui-répondit le jeune enseignant _« Aujourd'hui, personne ne va chanter. Une personne spéciale est venue nous rendre visite. »_

Tu rentres dans la salle accompagnée de Mlle Pillsbury, sous les regards surpris de tes anciens camarades. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent. Ils s'attendaient sans doute à voir April Rhodes, ou Mademoiselle Holly Holiday. Tu n'oses pas les regarder, tu préfères fixer le sol. Tu pourrais entendre une mouche voler. Personne n'ose parler ce qui accentue ton malaise.

 _«Santana est à Lima pour quelques jours voir plus. J'attends de vous un comportement de soutien et d'aide. Elle va vous expliquer la raison de son absence de ses derniers mois. Je ne veux aucuns commentaires tant qu'elle n'a pas fini. Je compte sur vous »_ Annonce Monsieur Shuester le regard dur. Avant de se placer au fond de la salle, accompagner de Mademoiselle Pillsburry, te lançant seule au centre de l'attention.

Tu te sens toute timide devant tes anciens amis, tu n'es pas à l'aise. Et dire que qu'il y a quelques mois seulement tu chantais, tu dansais à la même place sans aucune gêne. Maintenant que tu es face à eux, tu n'as plus le choix, tu ne peux plus reculer et puis ils méritent de savoir la vérité. Tu racontes donc pour la troisième fois en 2 jours ton histoire.

 _«Alors voilà, l'année dernière lorsque je suis allée à la Dalton Académie pour savoir ce que les Warblers avaient mis dans le slushie qui a blessé Blaine. Suite à une provocation, Sebastian et moi avons fait un duo. A la fin de la chanson, nous nous sommes embrassé. C'était imprévu et nous n'avons pas compris ce qu'il c'était passé. A ce moment-là, lui se pensait 100% gay et moi je sortais avec Brittany. Plus tard nous nous sommes revus et à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui je me sentais merveilleusement bien. Mais notre amour devait rester secret. Je savais que je devais prendre une décision mais je n'y arrivais pas. Lorsque Brittany a eu un accident, j'étais avec lui à New York et c'est lui qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Sur le parking je l'ai quitté ayant eu peur de perdre Britt définitivement. Pour moi la décision était prise et je comptais ne jamais revenir en arrière mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. Lorsque Brittany et moi sommes revenues à Lima j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et j'ai eu peur. J'ai préféré fuir. Je suis consciente que mon comportement est lâche et égoïste »_ Des larmes commencent à se former aux coins de tes yeux _« mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. J'étais terrifiée et j'ai rejoint une amie en Floride. Là-bas j'étais logée et je travaillais dans une boutique de vêtements. Je poursuivais ma grossesse normalement. Puis un jour Sebastian ma retrouvé et il a su pour la grossesse. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être présent pour moi et pour notre enfant lorsqu'il arriverait alors je l'ai laissé revenir dans ma vie. On se revoyait de temps en temps. Sa présence m'aidait beaucoup. Il y a une semaine il m'a appelé pour que je vienne assister aux régionales de samedi. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai longuement hésité, j'avais peur de vous revoir et je n'étais pas prête à vous dire la vérité alors avec mes amies nous sommes resté cachées et je comptais repartir sans vous parler mais une nouvelle tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Pendant un numéro j'ai perdu les eaux et j'ai dû quitter la salle pour aller à l'hôpital où j'ai accouché hier matin. Sebastian a voulu m'aider et a invité Monsieur Shuester, Madame Sylvester, et quelques-uns d'entre vous. En voyant leur réaction je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps de revoir mes parents. Puis vous, pour dire la vérité. Je ne pouvais plus restée cachée alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de vous... »_ Durant ton récit tu as gardé la tête baissé.

Tu es terrifiée, tu as qu'une envie c'est fuir une nouvelle fois. Partir loin d'ici, tu sens leur regard sur toi. Tu essuies doucement les dernières larmes qui coulent le long de tes joues, heureusement que ton maquillage est waterproof.

 _« Santana, je… »_

 _« Quinn, fait attention à ce que tu dis »_ La coupa Monsieur Shuester.

Après votre entrevu dans la grange tu comprends la crainte de ton ancien professeur et pour dire la vérité tu crains aussi ses paroles.

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je voulais juste demander à Santana, pourquoi avoir fui lorsqu'elle a su pour sa grossesse. Je suis passée par là aussi et le Glee Club m'a énormément aidé »_ Demanda la blonde, sans une once de méchanceté, ce qui te surprend.

Tu prends ton courage à deux mains pour leur dire la vérité.

 _«Lorsque m'a relation a débuté avec Sebastian, j'ai commencé à recevoir des messages anonymes. Du coup lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte j'ai paniqué. J'ai.. Je me suis dit que ma vie deviendrait un enfer lorsque vous apprendriez la vérité… J'ai donc préféré partir loin »_

 _« En parlant de messages anonymes, Rachel et Kurt dans mon bureau immédiatement »_ Dit Monsieur Shuester sèchement.

Les deux jeunes chanteurs pâlirent rapidement, ils se lèvent en tremblant pour suivre Monsieur Shue sous les regards surpris de leurs camarades.

 _« Santana ? »_ T'interpelle Brittany

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu vas garder ta fille ? »_

 _« Oui, je vais l'élever »_

 _« On pourra la voir ?_ » Dit-elle les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

 _« Bien sûr»_

 _« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »_ Demanda Mercedes

Question que l'on t'a posé une dizaine de fois depuis deux jours et comme à chaque fois tu réponds que tu ne sais pas encore.

A ta grande surprise tout le monde s'intéresse à ta vie en Floride ainsi qu'à ta fille. Aucuns ne fait de commentaires méchant. Tu as l'impression de revenir de vacances d'une semaine et que tu leur racontes ce que tu as fait, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé duré durant ses derniers mois. Vous êtes coupé par des cris provenant du bureau puis la porte s'ouvre sur Rachel en pleure et Kurt tout rouge.

Finn se lève immédiatement pour prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras.

 _« Rach' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Je… Kurt et moi sommes virés du Glee Club jusqu'aux National »_ Murmura –t-elle avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

 _« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ » Demanda surpris Blaine en s'approchant à son tour de son copain.

 _« Ce sont Kurt et Rachel qui ont envoyés les messages à Santana. Ils méritent cette sanction. »_ Annonca l'enseignant.

 _« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Rachel ? »_ Demanda Finn.

 _« Sebastian est notre ennemie, et on voulait protéger Brittany. On pensait qu'en faisant ça Santana le quitterais »_ Avoua Rachel honteuse.

 _« Et puis Sebastian a blessé Blaine. Il méritait que l'on se venge. Il a toujours été horrible avec nous »_ Ajouta Kurt en colère.

 _« Votre comportement est inadmissible. J'ai toujours essayé de vous inculqué d'être ouvert et vous avez fait tout le contraire. Maintenant vous récupérez vos affaires et vous sortez »_

C'est la première fois que tu vois ton professeur autant énervé. Hormis avec Sue bien évidemment.

 _« Monsieur sans eux on ne pourra jamais gagner, Rachel est la meilleure et puis on ne sera pas assez nombreux pour pouvoir se présenter. »_ Se plaint Finn

 _« Nous avons de très belles voix autres que celle de Rachel, et puis si Santana reprend les cours et accepte de revenir au Glee Club, nous auront un membre de plus. Et j'ai déjà en tête le deuxième membre. Nous n'aurons aucuns problèmes à remporter les Nationales. En attendant le cours d'aujourd'hui s'arrête ici, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Santana tu peux rester deux minutes ? »_

 _« Bien sûr »_

Mercedes, Tina et Quinn s'approchent de toi et te serrent dans leurs bras avant de sortir. Sam lui t'ignore totalement. Mike, Blaine et Brittany sortent à leur tour en te faisant un de la main. Finn te lance un regard noir sans doute en lien avec l'exclusion de Rachel. Quand t-a Artie et Joe, ils te font un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Puck ferme la marche, il te serre dans ses bras et te murmure qu'il est heureux te t'avoir revu.

Tu te retrouves donc à nouveau seule avec Monsieur Shue et Mademoiselle Pillsburry.

 _« Santana je voulais juste te dire_ _que m'a proposition de tout à l'heure est sincère. J'espère vraiment que tu vas réintégrer Mc Kingley »_

 _« Je vais y réfléchir rapidement et je vous tiendrais au courant »_

 _« Très bien, repose-toi bien et à bientôt »_

En sortant de la salle tu tombes sur Brittany adossée au mur. Le reste du couloir est vide.

 _« Britt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_ Demandas-tu surprise.

 _« Je t'attendais, je voudrais qu'on parle.. Enfin si tu as le temps »_ Hésita-t-elle.

 _« Bien sûr que j'ai du temps pour toi. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi »_

Vous sortez du lycée et rejoignez le parc en marchant. Vous vous installez sur un banc près du lac, votre endroit préféré du parc. Le lieu où vous vous êtes rencontrées pour la première fois et où vous avez passé énormément de votre temps.

Vous fixez toutes les deux les canards barbotés dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que tu décides de prendre la parole.

 _«_ _Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »_ Demandas-tu gênée

 _« Je voulais savoir comment tu vas ? »_

 _« Et bien je suis fatiguée mais ça va et toi ? »_

 _« Je vais bien, je vais mieux. Ton départ a été très difficile pour moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'ai très mal vécu. J'étais au plus mal, sans le Glee Club je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Ce jour-là je n'ai pas seulement perdue ma petite amie, j'ai aussi perdu ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. »_

 _« Je suis sincèrement désolé Britt, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Je ne vais pas te mentir cela a été un choix difficile. J'ai eu du mal à partir, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Je m'en voulais mais j'étais tellement terrifié… Je suis sincèrement désolé Britt du mal que je t'ai fait... »_ Murmuras-tu les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Sanny ne pleure pas, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'as peut-être pas fait les meilleurs choix mais tu as fait au mieux pour toi et ton bébé, c'est ce qui est le plus important. La preuve ton bébé et toi allez très bien. Et puis sache que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable par rapport à ta relation avec Sebastian. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Tant que tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu le sois avec moi »_

 _« Waouh Britt ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire.. Depuis quand.. ? »_ Dis-tu stupéfaite du discours de ton ex petite amie et de sa réaction.

 _« Depuis quand je suis si intelligente ? »_ Rigola –telle _« Je ne sais pas, mais sache que je suis sincère, ça vient du cœur. Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'offre de Monsieur Shue. Bon je ne pourrais pas t'aider car comme tu le sais les cours ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais compte sur moi pour te soutenir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit je serais là. »_

 _« Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir. Merci pour ton soutient, les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Seul ton avis compte »_

Voyant l'heure tournée, tu décides de rentrer chez toi, avant que ta mère s'inquiète.

 _« Britt, je vais devoir y aller, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux, tu es à la bienvenue. Merci pour tout »_

 _« C'est normal San. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Rentre bien et fait un bisou à ta fille de ma part. »_

 _« Leia »_

 _« Leia ? »_ Demanda-t-elle surprise

 _« C'est son prénom, Leia Stella Lopez »_

 _« J'adore son prénom ! Il est original et beau à la fois. Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi magnifique que toi »_

 _« Et bien c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, un vrai rayon de soleil »_ Murmuras tu émue

 _« Cela ne m'étonne pas. En tout cas, tiens-moi au courant pour ce que tu auras décidé »_

 _« Je n'y manquerais pas »_

Vous vous séparez à l'entrée du parc, tu repars en direction du lycée pour récupérer ta voiture afin de rentrer chez toi.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cecile ; Merci beaucoup! Bisous ;)**

 **valentine: Merci j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire même si il n'y a pas d'actions mais il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres promis ! ;)**

 **Manon: Merci ! Je voulais garder la nature gentille et douce de Britt mais il peut y avoir des surprises ;)**

 **agrcn: Merci ! Britt ainsi que les autres perso peuvent nous réserver des surprises dans les prochains chapitres ;) Bonne lecture**

 **Hello mes petits chats,**

 **Tout d'abord je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaines dernière, j'étais en plein partiels et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un bon chapitre, j'ai préféré attendre plutôt que de poster un chapitre baclé...**

 **Malheureusement j'ai 6 rattrapages de partiels la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais donc pas le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolée surtout que ce chapitre est assez court. J'espère pouvoir publié un chapitre le 21 juillet mais ce n'est pas sur car je me ferais opéré quelques jours avant. SI je ne publie pas le jeudi se sera le samedi ou le dimanche.**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Lorsque tu arrives chez toi, tu rejoins ta mère sur la terrasse.

 _« Ça c'est bien passé avec Leia ? »_ Demandas-tu

 _« Très bien, elle a mangé il y a 30 minutes. Elle vient de se rendormir. Alors comment ça s'est passé au lycée ?_ » Demanda –t-elle inquiète.

 _« Etonnamment bien, ils m'ont plutôt bien accueillie. Monsieur Shuester aimerait que je reprenne les cours pour pouvoir être diplômé à la fin de l'année avec les autres… »_

 _« Et tu en penses quoi ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Ma vie est différente maintenant, je ne suis plus seule, il y a Leia maintenant… »_

 _« Je suis sure que tu feras le bon choix ma chérie, quoique tu choisisses je serais là pour t'aider »_

 _« Merci maman, pour ton soutient, merci d'être là pour moi »_ Dis-tu en la serrant dans tes bras.

 _« C'est normal ma chérie, je serais toujours là pour toi mi hija. Tu devrais appeler Sebastian et en discuter avec lui »_

 _« Tu as raison, ça le concerne aussi »_

Tu serres ta mère dans tes bras avant de rejoindre ta chambre. Tu observes ta fille dans son berceau. Elle dort paisiblement. Sebastian lui te rejoindra directement après ses cours.

Ayant un peu de temps tu décides d'appeler ta meilleure amie pour faire le point.

 ** _« Allô, San, ça va ? »_**

 _«Ça pourrait aller mieux... Je suis en pleine réflexion, ça me rend dingue ! »_

 ** _« Raconte-moi ma belle ce qui te tracasse »_**

 _« Monsieur Shue m'a proposé de reprendre les cours… »_

 ** _« C'est une excellente idée ! Je pense que tu devrais le faire. Ça te ferais du bien de retrouver tes anciens camarades, de retrouver ta vie de lycéenne, de jeune fille.»_**

 _« Mais il y a ma vie à Orlando... mon job, Lindsay, Ash et toi ! »_

 ** _« San, je sais que c'est dur d'être à Lima pour toi mais tu ne peux pas repartir. Pense à tes parents, tu ne peux pas les abandonner de nouveau ! Et puis Jessica t'a dit que tu pouvais rester, pour le magasin elle gère. Et puis, en restant à Lima Sebastian pourra être là pour toi et Leia. Il veut être présent pour elle. Tu ne peux pas les séparer »_**

 _« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.. »_

 ** _« Tu as parlé avec tes anciens camarades ? »_**

 _« Oui, à ma plus grande surprise ils ont plutôt bien réagis et j'ai mis les choses à plat avec Brittany, elle dit ne pas m'en vouloir mais je pense pas qu'elle soit sincère.»_

 ** _« Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et toi non plus. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir sur sa San. En tout cas si les autres l'ont bien pris, c'est une raison de plus pour reprendre les cours.»_**

 _« Je vais y réfléchir promis ! »_

 ** _« Tu as intérêt tête de mule_** _» Dit-elle en rigolant_ _ **« Tiens moi au courant de ta décision mais sache que si tu décides de rester à Lima, tu vas énormément me manquer »**_

 _« Vous me manquerez aussi, je te rappelle demain, bonne soirée »_

 ** _« A demain ma chérie »_**

Après avoir raccroché avec ta meilleure amie, tu regardes des anciens cours. Il est vrai que tu as toujours été bonne élève et ce dans toutes les matières. Si tu n'avais pas eu ton histoire avec Sebastian et ta fille, tu serais entrain d'envoyer des dossiers pour des écoles de médecine. Ton rêve a toujours été de devenir chirurgien pédiatrique tout comme ton abuela l'a été.

Mais maintenant suivre plusieurs années d'études, avec des horaires variables en ayant un bébé, c'est difficile. Tu n'es pas sûr d'en être capable et puis tu aimerais profiter un maximum de ta fille. Un enfant ca grandit vite, trop vite même.

Tu es coupée dans tes réflexions par Sebastian qui apparaît sur le pas de ta porte.

 _«C'est ta mère qui m'a ouvert la porte, ça va toi ? Ça c'est bien passé cet après-midi ?»_ Dit-il en se rapprochant de votre fille.

 _« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Ils ont bien réagis dans l'ensemble »_

 _« Tant mieux ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que tu voulais me voir le plus rapidement possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Monsieur Shuester m'a proposé de reprendre les cours »_

 _« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il surpris.

 _« Qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je ne suis plus seule. J'en ai discuté avec Vanessa et ma mère »_

 _« Elles en pensent quoi ? »_

 _« Vanessa pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reprenne les cours. Ma mère elle dit que c'est à moi de voir ce qu'il me semble le mieux. Que je reprenne les cours ou non elles me soutiennent. Et toi tu en penses quoi ? »_

 _« Je pense que reprendre les cours est une bonne idée. Même si tu n'en parles pas beaucoup, je sais que les membres des New Directions te manquent. Et puis ce n'est que pour quelques mois. »_

 _« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a Leia, je ne peux pas la laissé. Je n'ai personne pour la garder. »_

 _« Ma mère peut le faire »_ Dit-il après un moment de réflexion _«Elle travaille de chez moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de la garder. Elle adore les enfants. Et puis on pourrait trouver un arrangement avec le principal Figgins pour avoir le moins de cours possible »_

Tu réfléchis à l'idée de Sebastian. Il n'a pas tort, cela pourrait marcher. Et puis tu ne laisseras pas ta fille à une inconnue. Vous décidez d'aller présenter votre fille à son autre grand-mère.

Dans la voiture, le stress commence à monter. Tu n'as jamais rencontré la famille de ton amoureux. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il se gare devant un immense portail. Te voyant stresser Sebastian prend ta main.

 _« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ma mère va t'adorer. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas t'apprécier ? Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle... Tu es parfaite en somme »_ Dit-il en souriant.

Tu rougis sous les compliments de ton amant.

 _« Merci »_

 _« Tu te sens prête à y aller ?»_

 _« Oui ! »_

Lorsque vous franchissez le portail main dans la main, tu découvres une immense maison en verre et en bois. Vous empruntez un petit chemin pour la rejoindre.

Une grande brune vous ouvre la porte. Elle est magnifique, Sebastian lui ressemble énormément. Ils ont tous les deux le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux verts et un grand sourire identique. Plus tard tu aimerais avoir le même corps fin et élancé. Elle dégage une grande classe.

 _« Bonjour Madame Smythe, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance »_ Dis-tu en lui tendant la main.

 _«Moi de même Santana. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Victoria et puis tu peux me tutoyer cela me gêne pas »_

 _« D'accord »_ Répondis-tu timidement

Elle vous entraîne à l'intérieur de la villa, tu es bouche bée, la décoration est splendide à la fois épurée et moderne. Les grandes baies vitrées illuminent la maison. Vous vous retrouvez dans un salon composé d'un grand canapé entouré de deux fauteuils face à une cheminée surmontée d'une télévision. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve une grande bibliothèque composée d'une centaine d'ouvrages, un magnifique lustre orne le plafond.

Sebastian et toi vous vous installez dans le canapé avec la petite tandis que Victoria s'installe dans le fauteuil à votre droite.

 _« Maman, je te présente Leia, notre fille_ » Dit-il en lui tendant le nourrisson.

 _« Elle est magnifique, elle te ressemble beaucoup Santana. Je trouve qu'elle a le même nez que toi mon chéri, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_ Murmura-t-elle ému et sous le charme.

 _« Je suis d'accord, je l'ai tout de suite vu qu'elle avait son mignon petit nez »_

 _«Elle est tellement craquante. Je suis fière de vous les enfants »_

 _« Merci maman, tu pourrais nous rendre un service ? »_

 _« Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin »_

 _« Santana a la possibilité de reprendre les cours mais il n'y a personne pour garder Leia et j'ai pensé à toi étant donné que tu travailles depuis la maison»_

 _« Je suis d'accord pour le faire, mais je ne pourrais pas tous les jours. J'ai des obligations le lundi matin, le mercredi après-midi et le vendredi toute la journée »_

 _« C'est déjà ça, je pourrais négocier ces jours-là avec mon principal_ » Dis-tu un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Sebastian pourquoi ne finirais-tu pas ton année à McKinley ? Ce serait plus pratique pour pouvoir gérer »_ Proposa Victoria

 _«Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, certains élèves me détestent. »_

 _« Ils ne savent pas qui tu es réellement et puis si tu viens à McKinley, se sera plus facile pour moi »_

 _« Bon d'accord ! »_ Dit-il en rigolant _«Je vais chercher à boire vous voulez quoi ? »_

 _« Ramène une bouteille de champagne mon chéri »_

Une fois Sebastian parti, Victoria te questionne sur ta vie, pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

Tu découvres qu'elle est écrivaine et professeur de littérature à la faculté. Sebastian est fils unique, elle aurait aimé avoir d'autres enfants, mais à chaque fois elle faisait une fausse couche. Elle a toujours voulu avoir des petits-enfants mais elle ne c'était pas imaginé devenir grand-mère à 38 ans.

Une fois Sebastian revenu, vous trinquez tous les trois à la naissance de Leia.

C'est avec la boule au ventre que tu franchis à nouveau les portes du lycée, il est 10h, tu as rendez-vous avec le principal dans une trentaine de minutes. Tu espères qu'il va accepter d'aménager ton emploi du temps et le transfert de ton amoureux. Tu te balades dans les couloirs vides en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Tu as appris des anecdotes sur Sebastian jeune. D'après Victoria, il a toujours aimé apporter l'attention sur lui, le chant et la danse ont toujours été ses deux plus grandes passions.

Perdu dans tes pensées tu n'entends pas la sonnerie indiquant aux élèves que c'est la pause, rapidement une marée d'élèves t'entours. Soudains un bras te tire en arrière et tu te retrouves dans une salle de cours vide.

 _"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Santana ?_ " Demanda Finn en colère.

 _"Je viens voir Figgins pour reprendre les cours !"_

 _"C'est vrai que Sebastian va intégrer Mc Kinley ?"_ Demanda à son tours Blaine, lui aussi en colère.

" _Ou t'as entendu ca ?"_ Demandas-tu surprise

" _J'ai toujours des amis à la Dalton Academy, et ils m'ont prévenu que Sebastian compte se faire transférer "_

Tu es surprise pas la rapidité dont la nouvelle à circuler.

 _"Effectivement c'est vrai, si Figgins accepte il finira l'année ici, pour m'aider"_

 _"Je vais aller voir Figgins, je ne veux pas de cet enfoiré ici! Tu me déçois Santana, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait..."_

 _"Il a changé"_ Dis-tu en coupant Finn, rouge de colère _"Les gens changent, il ne vous veut aucun mal"_

 _"Il ne nous veut aucuns mal ?! Il a failli me faire perdre un oeil et à cause de lui Rachel et Kurt sont virés du Glee Club! C'est un homme mauvais!"_

 _"Pour ton oeil, c'était un accident, il s'en veut énormément! Et puis Kurt et Rachel l'ont cherché! Ce n'est pas la faute de Seb! Et puis vous ne le connaissez pas alors arrêter de le juger!"_ Hurlas-tu en sortant de la salle.

Tu rejoins le bureau rouge de colère. Ces deux là sont capables de tout gâcher. Tu te calmes avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

 _"Mademoiselle Lopez, que puis-je faire pour vous?"_

 _"J'aimerais reprendre les cours mais de façon aménagé si possible"_

 _"Monsieur Shue m'a parlé de votre situation, vous avez besoins de quels jours?"_

 _"Lundi matin, mercredi après-midi et vendredi si cela ne pose pas de problèmes, les autres jours j'ai quelqu'un pour garder ma fille"_

 _"D'accord mais il y a plusieurs conditions. Je ne veux aucunes absences hormis si c'est lié à votre bébé et justifié, je veux aucuns retard. Tous les devoirs doivent être rendu en temps et en heure. Aucuns problèmes de comportements"_

 _"J'en suis consciente, je ferrais tout ce qui sera nécessaire"_

 _"Parfait, vous reprenez vôtre emploi du temps précédents, je ferais circuler un mot pour vos professeur. Allez voir la bibliothécaire pour vos livres. Vous commencez demain. Vous avez des questions?"_

 _"Oui, mon ami est à la Dalton Acamdemy, je voulais savoir si c'est possible qu'il intègre notre lycée pour la fin de l'année?"_

 _"Quel est son nom ?"_ Demanda t-il surpris

 _"Sebastian Smythe..."_

 _"Ce nom me dit quelque chose..."_

 _"Il fait partit des Warblers, c'est le leader.."_ Murmuras-tu

 _"Effectivement je m'en souvient! C'est à cause de lui que Blaine Anderson à faillit perdre son œil ! Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Lopez, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter son transfert..."_ Affirma t-il d'un ton sec.

 _"Mais..."_ Murmuras-tu les larmes aux yeux.

 _"Je vais en discuter avec certains professeur et je vous tiendrais au courant de ma décision demain matin mais ne vous faites pas d'idées! A demain Mademoiselle Lopez!"_

 _"A demain..."_

Tu quittes le bureau de ton principal les larmes aux yeux. Si Sebastian n'est pas transféré, les prochains mois vont être difficiles pour toi, tu as bien vu que depuis hier les regards de tes camarades sont durs sur toi. La plupart des élèves chuchotent et ricanent à ton passage... Sans lui ta vie sera un enfer ici.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus malgré le peu d'actions.**

 **Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage aux autres**

 **A dans deux semaines ;)**

 **XOXO**


	21. Chapter 21

**Manon: Coucou, merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)**

 **Agrcn: Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis désolée d'avance si tu adores ces deux perso, j'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira quand même :)**

 **Hello,  
**

 **Tout** **d'abord un grand désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques contre-temps et mon ordinateur fait des siennes, mais voila enfin le chapitre.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Normalement il y aura un chapitre jeudi prochain.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :**

Il est 7h lorsqu'une sonnerie brise le silence qui règne dans ta chambre. Tu te lèves difficilement, la nuit a été courte. Leia s'est réveillé toutes les 3 heures pour manger. Tu prends rapidement un petit-déjeuner avant de filer sous la douche pour mieux te réveiller. Après avoir fait manger Leia et lui avoir changé la couche, tu cherches dans ton dressing une tenue pour cette journée. Avant tu n'en avais pas besoin, tu étais constamment avec ta tenue de cheerleader. Et puis il y a ton ventre d'après grossesse que tu aimerais cacher, déjà qu'un certain nombre de rumeurs circulent sur toi, tu n'as pas envie que tout le lycée soit au courant pour Leia.

Tu enfiles donc une robe d'hiver qui arrive mi-cuisse, un legging et des bottes à talons. Tu habilles chaudement ta fille et vérifie qu'il ne manque rien dans son sac avant de la conduire chez Victoria. Comme la veille, tu es impressionnée par la beauté et l'immensité de cette villa.

Lorsque Victoria vous ouvre la porte, un immense sourire orne son visage.

 _« Voilà les deux plus belles. Comment tu vas Santana ? »_

 _« Je stresse un peu pour tout à l'heure mais on fait aller »_

 _« Je comprends tout à fait mais ça va aller, tu as tes amis qui seront là pour toi »_ Dit-elle en posant une main sur ton épaule

 _« J'espère… Bref, toutes les affaires de Leia sont dans ce sac, il y a mon numéro avec. Au moindre problème je quitte le lycée. Les biberons sont prêts, elle ne les finit pas. Pour l'endormir j'aime bien lui chanter une berceuse. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire de plus »_

 _« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tour va bien se passer. Je me rappelle encore de comment on s'occupe d'un bébé et puis si j'ai besoin d'une information je t'enverrais un message. Tu veux un café ? »_

 _« Non merci, je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup pour Leia »_

 _« C'est normal, bon courage pour ton retour au lycée ! »_

 _« Merci, je vais essayer de passer ce midi, bonne journée Victoria »_ Dis-tu en lui faisant un signe de la main, avant d'embrasser ta fille.

C'est la gorge nouée que tu te gares sur le parking de McKingley. Tes cours commencent dans une quinzaine de minutes, tu préfères donc rester dans ta voiture. Au moins tu es tranquille et personne ne pourra t'embêter. Enfin c'est ce que tu croyais, car malheureusement pour toi quelqu'un n'est pas de ton avis puisque tu entends de légers coups portés sur ta vitre côté passager.

Tu relèves la tête et découvre avec surprise que c'est Mercedes. Tu déverrouilles ta voiture pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à tes côtés.

 _« Hey ma belle, ça va ?_ »Dit la jeune fille, avec son éternelle sourire ravageur.

 _« Je stresse un peu, j'ai peur… »_ Murmuras-tu en réponse

 _« Il ne faut pas, ça va bien se passer. Où est passé la Santana qui n'a peur de rien ? »_

 _« Elle est partie quand j'ai décidé de quitter Lima… »_

 _« En tout cas si tu as besoin de soutien, je serais là pour toi »_ Assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère

 _« Merci ! »_ Répondis-tu en la prenant dans tes bras

 _« Tu vas revenir au Glee Club ? »_

 _« J'aimerais bien, je pense que ça m'aiderais »_

 _« Je suis d'accord avec toi et puis ta voix est unique et magnifique ! Si quelqu'un s'y oppose, il aura affaire à moi.»_

 _« Merci, yout comme la tienne ! »_

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que tu franchis les portes de ton lycée au côté de Mercedes toute aussi joyeuse. La jeune black et toi n'avez jamais été proches. Par le passé vous avez même eu plusieurs disputes sur différents sujets mais au fond Mercedes est une fille sur qui tu pourras toujours compter. C'est une personne généreuse, qui n'aime pas voir les autres malheureux. A ton grand regret vous n'avez pas de cours en commun aujourd'hui, vous vous séparez à la sonnerie, pour rejoindre vos classes respectives.

A midi tu es heureuse d'entendre la sonnerie retentir, la matinée c'est bien passée mais elle a été longue et ennuyeuse. Tu te dépêches de ranger tes affaires pour pouvoir allez voir ta fille le plus rapidement possible. Dans le couloir tu tombes sur Mercedes, Quinn et Brittany, elles te proposent de venir manger avec elles et les autres membres des New Direction mais tu refuses. Même si cela aurait été mieux que tu restes manger avec eux, pour ta réintégration au sein du groupe, tu préfères de loin rejoindre ton bébé.

Le retour au lycée après ta courte pause est difficile, tu as du mal à te concentrer. Tu penses constamment à ta fille, plusieurs fois tes professeurs ont dû te reprendre car tu rêvassais. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention si tu veux être diplômée à la fin de l'année.

A 18h tu rejoins le bureau de ton proviseur pour faire un point sur ta journée et tu vas enfin savoir si Sebastian intégrera McKingley ou non.

 _« Mademoiselle Lopez, comment c'est passé votre journée ? »_

 _« Ça c'est bien passé dans l'ensemble »_

 _« Vous avez réussis à suivre les cours ? Vous ne vous êtes pas senti perdue ? »_

 _«J'ai eu quelques difficultés de concentration due à la fatigue mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Figgins, je vais rapidement trouver rythme qu'il me faut entre ma fille, mes cours et mon sommeil. Je serais bientôt opérationnelle. »_

 _« J'espère bien Mademoiselle Lopez, car j'ai besoin de vous pour aider Monsieur Smythe à s'intégrer parmi nous ! »_

 _« Dios Mios, vous avez accepté son transfert ? »_ Dis-tu après un petit moment d'hésitation lié à la surprise.

 _« Oui, j'ai vu avec certains professeurs. Ils n'ont omis aucune objection. Votre ami intégrera McKingley à partir de lundi prochain »_

 _« C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Comment puis-je vous remercier ? »_ Dis-tu avec un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres

 _« En ayant votre diplôme avec une très bonne mention ! »_

 _« Merci beaucoup Monsieur Figgins »_

 _« Je vous en prie, à bientôt Mademoiselle Lopez »_

Tu saluts ton principal avant de sortir du bureau, arrivé dans le couloir tu exprimes ta joie en sautant sur place. Sebastian et toi allez finir le lycée ensemble, vous allez pouvoir vous soutenir et vous entraider quotidiennement. Ta journée vient d'être égaillée grâce à une simple phrase. Tu as hâte de l'annoncer à ton compagnon.

Lorsque tu sors du lycée ton sourire s'élargie, la voiture de Sebastian est garée au côté de la tienne. Au moment où celui-ci te remarque, il se dépêche de sortir de sa Land Rover blanche pour te rejoindre.

 _« Hey mon amour comment c'est passé ton retour à McKinley ? »_ Dit-il en te serrant dans ses bras.

 _« J'ai connue pire. Ça fait bizarre de reprendre les cours après avoir travaillé au magasin, ce sont deux mondes complètement différents mais bon je dois faire avec. »_

 _« Ça va vite passer, il reste plus que 4 mois avant d'être diplômé. »_ Dit-il en t'embrassant.

 _« Surtout que ces 4 prochains mois on va les passer tous les deux à McKingley, ensemble. »_ Dis-tu excitée par cette idée.

 _« C'est génial ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que la demande ai été acceptée."_ Dit-il en te soulevant tout en tournant sur lui même " _J'ai rendez-vous demain avec mon directeur, je pense que je saurais la date du transfert demain. Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi ma puce »_ Murmura-t-il en t'entraînant vers sa voiture. Tu découvres votre fille endormie dans son siège auto.

 _« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une balade dans le parc, tous les trois, comme une famille »_

 _« Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! Je t'aime»_ Dis-tu en posant tes lèvres délicatement sur les lèvres de ton amoureux.

 _« Je t'aime aussi ma princesse. Vous êtes mes deux princesses »_

Après une longue balade dans le parc, remplie de bisous, câlins et photos, vous retournez sur le parking du lycée pour récupérer vos voitures. Un groupe d'élèves est installé sur les marches. Quand tu les reconnais, tu fais en sorte d'être discrète mais malheureusement pour toi, ils vous remarquent. Rapidement cinq d'entre eux se lèvent et vous rejoignent en colère.

 _« Les emmerdes commencent »_ Murmures-tu tout bas à Sebastian.

A leur vu, ton compagnon se crispe et une vague de colère envahit ses yeux verts. Tu attrapes sa main et la serre, avec ta main libre tu serres fortement le landau contenant Leia. Et fait fasse aux nouveaux arrivants.

 _« Santana ! »_ Hurla le plus grand d'entre eux

 _«Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_ Réponds-tu, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello voici le nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, je suis sincèrement désolée.**

 **Un grand merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **Il y aura un chapitre jeudi prochain.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

 _« Je veux que tu ailles voir Monsieur Shuester pour lui dire ne pas accepter Sebastian au sein du Glee Club et de reprendre Kurt et Rachel ! »_

 _« Pour commencer Kurt et Rachel ont mérité leur punition, ils ont voulu faire les malins, leur plan n'a pas marché, tant pis pour eux ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Ensuite si Sebastian veut faire partit du Glee Club et que Monsieur Shue accepte, cela ne te regarde pas. Sebastian a un très bon niveau, il pourra nous aider à gagner. »_

 _« Sebastian n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Santana, il serait tant que tu ouvres les yeux »_ Dit Blaine

Tu t'apprêtes à répondre mais Sebastian réagit avant toi, sa mâchoire est crispée et ses yeux sont rempli de haine, tu le vois se tendre.

 _« Les gens changent, tu devrais le savoir Blaine, ton petit copain, soit disant le mec le plus gentil que tu connaisses, il a menacé anonymement Santana. Il voulait lui pourrir la vie ! Maintenant Santana et moi avons des choses plus importantes à faire »_

Sebastian se retourne et attrape la poussette sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Quand à toi tu es tirée sur le côté par une Brittany furax.

 _« C'est quoi ton problème B ? »_

 _« Mon problème c'est Toi ! Comment as-tu osé emmener Sebastian ici ?! »_

 _« En quoi est-il ton problème ?! »_ Demandes-tu surprise

 _« Premièrement il a fait et fait encore du mal à mes amis. Il les a plusieurs fois menacés, il se moque d'eux et de leur physique ! A cause de lui Rachel et Kurt sont viré du Glee Club, la chorale est toute leur vie, leur façon d'exister et cela les rendaient heureux. Ila tout gâché… »_

 _« Je t'arrête tout de suite, si Rachel et Kurt sont dans cette situation c'est uniquement leur faute ! Ils m'ont menacé, harcelé anonymement ! Sebastian m'a juste protégé et il a eu entièrement raison ! Arrête un peu de le diabolisé, il a changé, il n'est plus le même homme »_

 _« Il restera toujours celui qui a volé ma copine ! »_ Dit-elle en colère

 _« Je croyais que tu étais passée à autre chose, hier tu disais ne plus m'en vouloir ! »_

 _« Je pensais que c'était le cas mais je me suis trompée. Me dire que je vais vous voir vous pavanez sous mon nez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tout cela c'est de sa faute »_

 _« B, je me suis excusé pour ça, ce n'est pas de sa faute. On a mal agis vis-à-vis de toi, c'est vrai mais ce n'étais pas intentionnel, cela nous est tombé dessus… Si tu dois en vouloir a quelqu'un c'est à moi, pas à lui. Et puis tu as Sam maintenant, tu as l'air tellement heureuse avec lui, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème»_

 _« Ne mêle pas Sam à cette histoire ! »_

Brittany a crié un peu trop fort, les autres se retournent tous vers vous deux surpris. Ton chéri te regarde d'un air inquiet, tu lui fais un signe de la main pour le rassurer. Tu remarques que Sam te regarde d'un œil mauvais.

 _« Tu plaisantes ? Il a toujours été là, à te tourner autours même quand nous étions ensemble ! Et puis tu t'es vite remise de mon départ »_

 _« Il m'a soutenu, il a été là pour moi, il m'a aidé à me remettre sur pied en tant qu'ami. Alors évite de le faire passer pour un méchant ! »_

 _« Arrête d'être aussi naïve B, je le voyais dans son regard qu'il te désirait depuis longtemps ! »_

En entendant ta fille pleurer, tu laisses Brittany seule pour rejoindre la voiture. En passant devant le petit groupe, tu sens les regards noirs sur toi, seule Mercedes te regarde avec un regard désolé.

Tu montes à l'arrière de la voiture, aux côtés de ta fille pour tenter la calmer pendant que Sebastian conduit jusqu'à chez toi. Vous saluez tes parents avant de monter dans ta chambre. Ton amoureux s'occupe de faire prendre le bain à Leia pendant que tu fais tes devoirs, par chance tu as juste quelques exercices de mathématique à faire.

Vous êtes en train de débarrasser la table, lorsqu'une personne sonne à la porte. Surprise, tu vas ouvrir et découvre Mercedes un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

 _« Salut San, je ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Non, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

 _« Je t'ai apporté les cours des matières que l'on a en commun de ses derniers mois. »_

 _« Merci Mercedes ! Tu veux entrez ? »_

 _« Euh oui si cela ne te dérange pas »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de problèmes, on va aller dans ma chambre »_

Lorsque vous arrivez sur le pas de la porte, la scène qui vous est offerte te mets les larmes aux yeux. Sebastian chante une berceuse à Leia. En vous voyant il s'arrête gêné.

 _« Je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? »_ Demande timidement Mercedes.

 _« Bien sûr, tient »_

Ton amie la prend délicatement, son regard est émerveillé

 _« Waouah, elle est si petite, elle s'appelle comment ? »_

 _« Leia Stella Lopez »_

 _« Elle est magnifique, vous avez fait du bon boulot les enfants »_ Dit-elle en rigolant.

 _« Merci Mercedes »_ Dit Sebastian fier.

 _« Quand je vous vois tous les deux, je comprend totalement pourquoi tu as choisit d'être avec Sebastian, tu es totalement différente de quand tu étais avec Britt, tu as l'air tellement épanouis. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Je sais que cela va être difficile à McKingley, à cause des autres mais ensemble vous y arriverez et puis je suis votre alliez même si j'adore Kurt et Rachel. Leur comportement a été inacceptable. Et puis sachez que certains des New Directions vous soutiennent aussi, vous le remarquerez assez vite."_

 _"Tu es une fille en or Mercedes"_

 _"Je le sais_ "Répondit-elle en rigolant" _Il se fait tard, je dois y aller. A bientôt les amoureux et j'espère vite revoir cette magnifique petite princesse"_

Une fois seule vous couchez Leia avant de trier tes cours. Sebastian et toi passez plus de deux heures à tout classez pour faciliter l'apprentissage de tes cours. Une fois cela finis vous vous effondrez de fatigue dans ton lit et vous vous endormez dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque ton réveille sonne tu es surprise de voir Sebastian endormis à tes côtés. Rapidement les souvenirs de la veille te reviennent. Tu t'approches du berceau de ta fille, celle-çi est profondément endormis, tu es surprises de ne pas l'avoir entendu cette nuit, elle aurait du pleurer pour réclamer à manger. Paniqué tu approches ton oreille de son visage pour s'assurer qu'elle respire toujours, ce qui est le cas. Tu profites qu'elle dorme pour prendre une douche et te préparer. Tu enfiles une robe à rayures noires et vertes puis tu t'attaches tes longs cheveux en chignon. Tu te maquilles légèrement avant de te diriger vers ton lit. Tu te penches vers Sebastian et déposes tes lèvres sur les siennes puis sur sa joue avant de descendre vers son cou. Sous tes assauts ton amoureux commence à se réveiller doucement.

 _"Mon coeur, il est l'heure de se réveiller."_ Murmures-tu

 _"Huumm"_

 _"Allez debout"_ Dis-tu en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de te diriger vers le berceau de votre fille pour la récupérer. Tu descends dans la cuisine et donnes le sein à ta fille avant de la déposer dans son transat. Tu prépares du jus d'orange maison et fais réchauffez des pancakes pour Sebastian et toi. D'ailleurs celui-ci arrive dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

 _"Hey beauté"_

 _"Bon matin mon amour, tient le petit déjeuner est près"_

 _"Où sont tes parents?"_

 _"Ils sont partis au travail, ils comment tôt. Bien dormis?"_

 _"Pas tellement, je me suis réveillé 5 fois, Leia réclamait à mangé"_

 _"Je ne l'ai pas entendu..."_ Dis-tu en te sentant coupable.

 _"Je me dépêchais de la sortir de la chambre pour pas qu'elle te réveille, tu es tellement fatiguée, je descendais dans la cuisine lui préparer des biberons. Comme le pédiatre à dit qu'on pouvait lui donner le lait en poudre même si elle a du lait maternelle, je me suis dis que je pouvais tester et puis cela évitait de te réveiller"_

 _"Tu es un amour"_ Dis tu en posant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres _"Elle a aimé le lait en poudre ?"_

 _"Oui , ça été"_

 _"Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi..."_

 _"Je suis sur que tu t'en sortirais très bien San, tu es une mère fabuleuse"_

Pendant que Sebastian finit de se préparer, tu prépares Leia pour l'emmener chez Victoria, aujourd'hui, tu seras séparée d'elle seulement ce matin.

Sebastian profite du trajet jusqu'à chez lui pour te parler de la veille.

 _"San, je suis réellement désolé des problèmes que je cause, vis à vis de tes amis.."_

 _"Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien si ce sont des crétins."_

 _"Ils vont te pourrir la vie, tu pourras même pas profiter du Glee Club"_

 _"Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent tant que je suis avec toi je m'en fiche et puis pour le Glee Club, c'est Monsieur Shuester qui décide. Il ne les laissera pas faire."_

 _"Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais hier quand tu étais plus loin avec Brittany, j'ai entendu mon nom et celui de Sam aussi. Je pensais que ça allait entre vous deux, qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas. Que c'est -il passé ?"_

 _"Je pense que Sam lui a retourné le cerveau en me faisant passer pour un monstre. Et puis elle t'a accusé d'avoir tout gâché entre elle et moi"_

 _"Oh"_

 _"Je lui ai expliqué que rien n'étais prémédité, que tu n'étais pas seul moi aussi j'ai mes responsabilité et que si elle doit en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est seulement à moi."_

 _"Tu aimerais que cela s'arrange entre vous deux?"_

 _"Oui c'étais ma meilleure amie avant qu'on sorte ensemble et j'aimerais que l'on retrouve la connexion que l'on avait même si je sais que c'est impossible et puis j'aimerais qu'elle ouvre les yeux "_

 _"J'espère pour toi qu'elle le fera"_

 _"Tu sais je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je ne regrette rien bien au contraire, tu me rends si heureuse, tu me combles et puis on a Leia, cette petite perfection. Pour rien au monde je reviendrais en arrière"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi mon amour"_

Tu déposes Sebastian chez lui avec Leia puis tu repars jusqu'à McKingley pour ne pas être en retard. Tu as le cœur léger suite à ta discussion avec Sebastian, il est ta moitié, ton âme sœur. désormais tu ne pourras plus te passer de lui.

Malheureusement pour toi, ta bonne humeur disparais lorsque tu franchis les portes de ton lycée sous les regards mauvais des autres élèves. La matinée va être longue...


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello voici le nouveau chapitre,**

 **je ne pourrais pas poster pendant deux semaines car je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur et ce n'est pas sur que je puisse poster la première semaine de Septembre mais j'essayerais de faire au mieux. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Les regards sur toi sont durs. Tu continues ton chemin en les ignorants. Arrivée à ton casier, tu es rapidement rejointe par deux joueurs de l'équipe de football du lycée, un verre de slushie à la main. Tu comprends rapidement la situation et avant que tu ais le temps de réagir, un liquide glacé et visqueux s'abat sur toi. Toutes les personnes présentes éclatent de rires. Honteuse tu cours jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proche. La boisson glacée a coulé dans tes cheveux, sur ton visage et sur le haut de ta robe.

C'est en pleure que tu appels Sebastian.

 _« Hey »_

 _« Hey mon cœur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

 _« Ces.. Je.. On m'a balancé des slushie. »_ Murmures-tu en reniflant.

 _« J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie, t'as besoin de vêtements propres ? »_

 _« Oui s'il te plait »_

Tu détaches ton chignon pour pouvoir rincer tes cheveux dans le lavabo, malheureusement la boisson colle et rend l'opération plus difficile. Tu es toujours en train d'essayer d'enlever le slushie de tes cheveux lorsque Sebastian entre dans les toilettes. Il dépose le sac avec tes vêtements à tes côtés et t'aide à te laver les cheveux.

 _« Qui t'a fait ça ? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien, je ne les connaissais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils portaient le blouson de l'équipe de football du lycée »_

 _« Si je les retrouve ils vont me le payer ! »_

 _«Seb, je préfère qu'on oublie cette histoire et que l'on fasse profil bas jusqu'à la fin de l'année »_

 _« D'accord, comme tu veux. »_ Dit-il en détachant ta robe.

Tu te rhabilles rapidement pendant que Sebastian te fait une tresse avec tes cheveux encore sales et mouillés. Puis vous sortez des toilettes.

 _« Tu devrais voir Figgins pour lui parler de cet incident puisque tu veux pas que je m'en occupe »_

 _« Non, j'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aille en cours. Si j'ai des retards je risque de me faire virer.. »_

 _« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu ne vas rien faire ? »_

 _« Exactement ! Bref il est l'heure, à ce soir»_

 _« A ce soir mon amour »_ Répondit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Vous restez quelques secondes collé l'un à l'autre puis tu t'éloignes afin de rejoindre ta salle de cours.

Lorsque tu rentres dans la salle, le cours vient de commencer et la seule place libre est devant. Tu t'installes rapidement, tu espères être tranquille pendant les deux heures de mathématiques malheureusement pour toi ton professeur t'interroge constamment. Par chance les mathématiques est l'une de tes matières favorites et où tu excelles.

Nous sommes maintenant lundi après midi, tu viens juste de finir ton cours d'espagnol avancé; cours où tu t'es ennuyé car tu parles mieux espagnol que ton professeur. En attendant que Sebastian finisse son cours, tu repenses à ces derniers jours qui ont été éprouvants. Mais dorénavant tu n'es plus seule face aux regards noirs, aux insultes et aux moqueries.

Une fois rejointe par ton amant, vous vous dirigez vers la salle du Glee Club, main dans la main. Lorsque vous passez le pas de la porte toutes les discussions s'arrêtent.

" _Sebastian, Santana je suis heureux que vous soyez là"_ Dit Monsieur Shuester, un sourire aux lèvres _" Vous rejoignez les New Directions?"_

 _"Avec grand plaisir_ " Réponds-tu en lançant un regard noir à Finn et Blaine

 _"Monsieur Shuester! En temps normal pour rejoindre le Glee Club il faut passer une audition, non?"_

 _"Sam, Santana a déjà fait parti des New Direction et Sebastian était le leader des Warblers, nous connaissons déjà leur talent."_

 _"En parlant des Warblers, il est fort possible que Sebastian soit leur allié, il fera tout pour nous faire perdre"_ Dit Finn

 _"Blaine est bien un ancien leader des Warblers et pourtant vous lui faites confiance! Alors s'il vous plait laisser Seb tranquille"_ Répondis-tu excédé par leur comportement enfantin.

 _"Santana a raison, je suis ici pour Santana et pour faire gagner les ND, les Warblers resterons mes amis mais lors des compétitions ils seront mes concurrents au même titre que les autres chorales."_

 _"Petite mise au point faite maintenant nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, nous devons commencer à trouver les chansons et réviser les chorégraphies."_

 _"Puisque Rachel n'est plus là, qui chantera le duo et le solo?"_ Demande Finn.

 _"Nous allons faire deux concours, un de solos et un de duos, tout le monde peut y s'inscrire. Je laisse les fiches d'inscription sur le piano. Vous avez l'après-midi de libre. Bon courage à tous"_

Quand Monsieur Shue à parler de duo, tu as tout de suite repensé à ton duo de l'année dernière. Sebastian et toi avez ce lien, ensemble vous faites des miracles. Sans lui demandé tu décides d'inscrire ton amoureux et toi, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie sous les regards médusé de certaines personnes.

Cela fait trois jours que Sebastian et toi vous vous entraînez pour se duo. Vous êtes les derniers à passer et le niveau est très élevé. Et puis étant donné ce que les autres élèves pensent de vous, vous partez avec une pénalité.

Sebastian et toi vous vous installez côte à côte face aux autres. C'est en regardant Sebastian dans les yeux que tu commences à chanter les premiers de **Only Hope** chanté par Mandy Moore dans un de tes films préféré: Le Temps d'un Automne.

Sebastian se joint à toi et vous finissez la chanson ensemble. Une fois la musique terminée, tu détaches ton regards de ton amant afin de regardez votre public. Certains applaudissent avec un grand sourire, tandis que d'autres ont la mine contrariée et croisent les bras.

 _"Waouh bravo les jeunes, je suis très impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela"_

 _"Merci Monsieur Shuester. Je suis honoré que ma première prestation devant les New Directions soit avec Santana et cela me touche de voir votre réaction."_ Dit Sebastian en prenant ta main.

 _"Je pense que Mademoiselle Pillsbury sera d'accord avec moi pour le choix du duo. Santana et Sebastian ont remporté la victoire. Vous chanterez donc pour les Nationales. La semaine prochaine nous saurons qui chantera en solo. La chanson de groupe sera_ _It's All Coming Back to Me Now_ de Céline Dion. _Quinn sera la chanteuse principale. On se retrouve lundi pour le concours de solo et jeudi sera la première répétition pour la chanson donc je veux que tout le monde la connaisse. Bonne après midi"_

Une fois rentrée chez toi, tu profites de la sieste de ta fille pour appeler ta meilleure amie.

 _"Allo ?"_

 _"Vaness' c'est moi"_

 _"Hey ma chérie comment tu vas ?"_

 _"Ca pourrait aller mieux.. Je me suis fait humilié au lycée, heureusement que Seb est là maintenant.."_

 _"Ah mince, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"_

 _"Douche de Slushie"_ Réponds tu en frissonant

 _"Douche de slushie?"_ Demande t-elle surprise.

 _"C'est un petit rituel que Quinn et moi avons instauré en seconde avec l'aide des footballeurs. C'était pour humilier et rabaisser certains élèves. Ceux en bas de l'échelle sociale. En repensant aux nombres d'élèves sur qui on a balancé ces boissons, j'ai honte de moi. Je regrette tellement mais j'étais jeune et c'était pour nous faire une place au sein du lycée et puis je ne pensais pas en recevoir un jour. "_

 _"Tu as changé San tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour les erreurs de ton passé ma puce. Ce sont des c**s mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est que pour quelques mois et tu ne les reverras plus jamais."_

 _"Je sais... J'ai une bonne nouvelle!"_

 _"Ah ouais ?raconte !Je veux tout savoir"_

 _"Seb et moi allons faire un duo aux nationales"_

 _"Je suis tellement fière de toi ma puce"_

 _"Merci, je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille Leia vient de se réveiller"_

 _"d'accord on se rappel demain, bisous"_

 _"Bisous"_

Tu raccroches plus sereine qu'avant, Vanessa a raison c'est bientôt fini, tu vas enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose et ce définitivement


	24. Chapter 24

**Manon: Merci beaucoup :)**

 **Hello,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand désolé pour cet immense retard.**

 **Je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, je vais essayer de publier 1 fois par semaine comme avant mais ce ne sera pas forcément le jeudi.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui continue à prendre du temps pour lire ma fic et ceux qui laissent des commentaires.**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que tu as repris les cours. Depuis la douche de slushie, tu n'as reçue aucune humiliation. Cela est sans aucuns doutes lié à la présence de Sebastian à tes côtés. Dorénavant la plupart des élèves vous ignorent, pour ton plus grand plaisir.

Tous les soirs ton amant et toi préparer le duo que vous ferez aux Nationals. Tu veux montrer à Monsieur Shuester qu'il a fait le bon choix en vous choisissant et puis tu veux prouver aux autres qu'il n'y a pas besoin de Rachel pour gagner. Sebastian et toi avez cette alchimie que personne d'autre n'a au sein du Glee Club.

Aujourd'hui tu as enfin rendez-vous avec le pédiatre pour les 1 mois de Leia mais avant Monsieur Shuester à convoqué tous les New Direction, à deux semaines des Nationals vous allez savoir qu'elles seront les chansons présentées après votre duo.

Tu récupères ton chéri devant sa salle de cours puis vous vous dirigez main dans la main vers l'auditorium, lieu où tu n'as pas remis les pieds depuis que tu y as perdu les eaux. Vous êtes les premiers arrivés, vous vous installez au premier rang. Rapidement le reste de la troupe vous rejoins et s'installe à vos côté. Quelques minutes plus tard Monsieur Shue arrive par la scène.

 _« Vous êtes tous là c'est parfais. Je vous ai réunis ici pour que nous commencions à préparer la deuxième partie de notre numéro. Mais avant tout, Santana et Sebastian pouvez-vous nous présenter votre chanson_? »

 _« Je suis désolée Monsieur Shuester mais nous ne sommes pas encore prêt »_ Dis-tu sachant pertinemment que c'est faux.

 _« Monsieur Shue je vous l'avais dit, c'est une mauvaise idée de les avoirs choisit. Ils sont là pour nous faire perdre. »_ Répondit Finn agacé _« Faite revenir Rachel et Kurt, on montra un numéro digne de ce nom »_

 _« Finn comme je te le dis à chaque fois, pour Kurt et Rachel c'est non ! Ensuite Sebastian et Santana tout sera prêt pour le jour J, je me trompe ? »_

 _« Non Monsieur »_ Répond Sebastian.

 _« Parfait, au travail maintenant »_

En réalité votre duo est prêt depuis un moment mais tu n'as pas envie de le faire devant les autres.

 _« Pour la première chanson de groupe se sera Mercedes et Blaine en voix principales, Quinn et Artie en secondes voix et les autres vous ferez les chœurs. Voici la chanson »_ Dit-il en vous tendant les paroles de la chanson Don't Stop.

Vous en prenez tous connaissance puis vous vous dirigez dans les coulisses sous les ordres de votre professeur.

 _« Très les filles d'un côté les garçons de l'autre. Parfais maintenant les chœurs vous entrez en même temps et former deux lignes au fond de la scène en alternant fille/garçon»_

Après quelques cafouillages et quelques entrainements vous arrivez à vous positionnez correctement.

Au bout d'une heure la première partie de la chanson est enfin au point, Monsieur Shue décide donc de vous laisser le reste de l'après-midi libre. Il te reste environ 3 heures avant le rendez-vous pour ta fille. D'un commun accord Sebastien et toi décider de profiter de ton sauna.

Vous vous changez chacun dans une cabine pendant que la pièce en bois chauffe. Lorsque tu sors de la cabine et que ton regard se pose sur ton chéri en caleçon, ton cœur rate un battement. Il est tellement canon, tu n'arrives pas à détaché ton regard de son corps sculpté.

 _« La vue te plait ? »_

 _« Hum »_ murmuras-tu en te rapprochant de lui.

Tu attrapes sa main et l'entraine dans le sauna pour qu'il s'installe sur l'un des bancs. Il te tire vers lui et tu te retrouves à califourchon sur ton amoureux, rapidement ses lèvres retrouvent les tiennent, vos langues se rejoignent et entament un ballet endiablé. Ses mains se baladent sur ton corps, l'envie monte en toi. Tu le fais pivoter afin de te retrouver allonger au-dessus de lui, tu délaisses ses lèvres pour aller dans son cou embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps que tu rencontres. Sentant son érection contre ton ventre tu décides d'enlever son caleçon pour pouvoir caresser son érection plus facilement. Sans que tu t'y attendes, ton amant vous fait pivoter, tu te retrouves à ton tour en dessous, une de ses mains se retrouve rapidement sous le bas de ton maillot de bain. Te sentant assez mouillée pour l'accueillir, il retire le bout de tissu qui le gène avant de te pénétrer en douceur. Il fait des va et vient de plus en plus rapides, tu bouges ton bassin à son rythme pour mieux le sentir en toi. Sentant l'orgasme arrivé tu ondules plus rapidement, en murmurant son nom. Sebastian lui donne un dernier coup de rein en hurlant ton prénom avant de s'allonger à tes côtés. N'ayant pas beaucoup de place sur le banc en bois vous vous mettez dans la position de la cuillère.

Au bout de quelques minutes la chaleur du sauna te devient insupportable, tu sors prendre une douche froide. Tu repenses à ce qu'il vient de se passer dans la pièce chaude, depuis la première fois que vous l'avez fait tu avais envie de recommencer, vos corps étaient en parfaite harmonie, tu te sens tellement bien dans ses bras, à tes yeux il n'y a pas meilleure place au monde.

 _« Mademoiselle Lopez ? »_

Tu sors de tes pensées à l'entente de ton nom.

 _« Oui_ _»_ Dis-tu en te levant

Tu te retrouves face à une grande blonde, elle porte une robe bleue, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Par-dessus, se trouve une blouse blanche avec un nounours dans la poche.

 _« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Wyatt »_ Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres _« mon bureau est au fond du couloir sur la droite. Allez y je vous rejoins. »_

Le bureau dans lequel vous pénétrez est séparé en deux zones. La première sur votre droite contient un bureau avec un ordinateur et plusieurs chaises. Derrière ce bureau se trouve une grande armoire fermée. Sur votre gauche, se trouve la deuxième zone avec un lit d'auscultation, à côté il y a un meuble avec une balance pour bébé posée dessus. Au pied du meuble se trouve une caisse où des jouets débordent.

La pièce est bordée de lumière grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Sur les murs se trouvent plusieurs affichent explicatives pour l'évolution d'un bébé et d'un jeune enfant. Il n'y a aucune décoration personnelle.

Tu es en train de lire une affiche sur la nourriture pour bébé lorsque la porte derrière toi se ferme.

 _« Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Dans un premier temps je vais vous poser des questions, et comme c'est la première fois que l'on se voit, j'en ai beaucoup. Dans un deuxième temps j'examinerai votre bébé. »_

Elle tape quelque chose sur son clavier d'ordinateur puis se tourne vers vous.

 _« Je suppose que vous êtes la mère et le père de ce bout de chou ? »_

 _« Exactement »_ Répond ton amant un sourire aux lèvres

 _« Parfais, je voudrais votre nom, prénom, âge »_

 _« Santana Diabla Lopez, 18 ans »_

 _« Sebastian Smythe 18 ans »_

 _« Vous avez l'acte de naissance ? »_

 _«Oui, tenez »_ Dis-tu en récupérant le papier dans ton sac

 _« Leia Stella Lopez, née le dimanche 22 Février 2016 à 03h44 au Lima Memorial Health System_

 _Mesure 49 centimètres, et pèse 3kg125, vous avez son carnet de santé ? »_

 _« Le voici »_ Dit Sebastian en le tendant à la jeune pédiatre.

 _« Tout est parfais, vous avez effectué les premières visites et d'après ce que je lis votre fille est en pleine forme. Vous avez des allergies ? Et dans vos familles ? »_

 _« A ma connaissance personne n'en a »_ Réponds-tu après quelques minutes de réfléxion.

 _« Je suis allergique à l'arachide et mes parents n'en n'ont pas »_

 _« D'accord, votre enfant est encore jeune mais en grandissant il faudra surveiller ses réactions lorsqu'elle mangera un aliment à base d'arachide car Leia peut développer une allergie aux arachides. Il y a-t-il de l'asthme ?»_

Vous répondez tous les deux par la négative.

 _«Très bien maintenant parlons un peu de Leia, comment se passent ses nuits ? »_

 _« En ce moment, elle se réveille toutes les 3 voire 4 heures, elle a le sommeil profond. Parfois je la vois s'agiter en dormant »_

 _« D'accord, elle est dans ce que l'on appellerais les normes. Ensuite si elle s'agite un peu c'est normal il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, comme nous elle fait des rêves et des cauchemars. Niveau alimentation, elle prend le biberon ou le sein ? »_

 _« Quand je suis là elle prend le sein, sinon je lui prépare des biberons de lait maternel »_

 _« C'est très bien, vous vous occupez d'elle toute la journée ? »_

 _« Non, nous avons des cours, c'est la mère de Sebastian qui s'en occupe. Mais nos emplois du temps sont aménagés pour passer un maximum de temps avec elle. »_

 _« D'accord, je vois que vous êtes des parents très présent, mais étant donné qu'elle passe du temps avec une autre personne, j'aimerais la voir aussi pour le prochain rendez-vous »_

 _« D'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je préviendrais ma mère »_

 _« Merci, pleure-t-elle ? »_

 _« Oui, quand elle a faim, quand elle est fatigué, mais en dehors de ça, elle ne pleure pas beaucoup »_

 _« D'accord, c'est très bien, vous avez de la chance »_ Répliqua la jeune blonde en rigolant _« Maintenant parlons d'un sujet un peu moins sympa, au niveau des selles comment sont-elles ? Couleurs, aspects, odeur »_

 _« Elles sont proches du liquide, niveau couleurs je dirai quasiment out le temps marron et elles sentent mais ce n'est pas une odeur forte ou insupportable et elle en a de façon assez régulière. »_

 _« D'accord »_ Répondit la pédiatre en tapotant rapidement sur son clavier. _«Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour les selles liquides, il faut laisser le temps à l'appareil digestif de votre fille s'habituer, cela peut durer encore un ou deux mois. Etant donné que vous donnez le sein à votre fille je vais regarder comment vous faites puis je vais l'examiner. En attendant si vous avez des questions notez-les dans un coin de votre tête ou sur un bout de papier, vous pourrez m'en poser autant que vous voudrez à la fin. »_

Ton amant et toi opiné ensemble. Puis tu montres à la jeune pédiatre la façon dont tu tiens ta fille pour la nourrir.

 _«Vous avez le bon geste Mademoiselle Lopez, c'est très bien, il y a juste une petite modification. Cette main placez la comme ça »_ Dit-elle en décalant légèrement ta main _«C'est parfais, cela ne change rien pour votre fille mais vous verrez quand elle aura un peu plus de poids et quelques centimètres, se sera beaucoup plus agréable pour vous »_

Elle récupère ta fille et l'installe sur une balance, puis la mesure.

 _«3kg500, et 53 centimètres. C'est parfais »_

Pendant près de 30 minutes, la jeune pédiatre examine ta fille sous toutes ses coutures avant de retourner à son bureau pour noter toutes les informations.

 _«Votre petite Leia est en bonne santé, elle se développe correctement. Vous avez des questions ? »_

 _« Peut-elle voyager en avion ? »_ Demandes-tu en pensant à tes amies de Floride

 _« Oui bien sûr c'est possible mais je vous conseille d'éviter les long vols »_

Vous restez encore un long moment à poser des questions, à la fin du rendez-vous, vous récupérez un tas de brochures sur tous les sujets et la carte de la pédiatre avec son numéro pour les urgences et son adresse mail pour les questions.

C'est le cœur léger que vous sortez du bâtiment médical, ta fille est en pleine forme et c'est ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux.

Une fois le repas et tes devoirs finis, tu montes dans ta chambre, tu vérifies que ta fille dort avant de te mettre sous la couette. Tu es réveillée quelques minutes par des coups porté à ta fenêtre. Surprise tu te lèves pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Lorsque tu découvres la personne qui lance des cailloux, un immense sourire apparaît sur tes lèvres pulpées, tu descend en courant et te retrouves dans ton jardin en tee-shirt long et en shoorty pour prendre la personne dans tes bras.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello nouveau chapitre en ligne**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :**

 _« VANESSA ! »_ Dis-tu en la serrant dans tes bras

 _« Hey me belle, tu m'as manqué »_

 _«Tu m'as manquée aussi ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? »_

 _« Etant donné que je suis mes cours à domicile et que ma filleule préférée me manque, alors j'ai décidé de passer quelques jours ici. Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas »_

 _« Bien sûr que tu peux rester ! Autant de temps que tu en auras envie »_

 _« Merci ma chérie »_

 _« Allez viens,_ dis-tu en récupérant sa valise »

Vous montez en silence dans ta chambre. Après que Vanessa ait fait un tour dans ta salle de bain, elle te rejoint dans ton lit.

 _« Alors quoi de neuf ? »_

 _« C'est fini entre Josh et moi… »_

 _« Ah mince, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« On s'est éloigné, à cause de la distance mais pas que. Quand on se voyait ce n'était pas comme avant, je me suis même demandé s'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre… Cette idée n'arrêtait pas de me prendre la tête alors il y a deux semaines quand je suis allée à New York, je lui ai demandé s'il voyait une autre fille. Et il m'a répondu que jamais il me tromperait mais qu'il y a cette fille de son cours avec qui il aime bien passer du temps. J'ai vite compris que notre histoire était voué à l'échec et même si c'était douloureux j'y ai mis fin… »_

 _«Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi ma chérie »_

 _« C'est dur mais je vais m'en remettre »_

 _« Je sais que tu es forte et que tu n'aimes pas parler de ce que tu ressens mais je suis là pour toi, n'hésite pas à m'en parler »_

 _« Merci ma belle, merci pour tout »_

Sans que tu ais le temps de répondre, tu es emportée dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin tu te lèves discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ton amie. Tu récupères tes affaires et Leia puis tu descends dans la cuisine.

 _« Bonjour, mes rayons de soleil_ , dit ta mère en arrivant à son tours dans la cuisine »

 _« Bonjour maman, Vanessa est arrivée hier soir, elle peut rester quelques jours ? »_

 _« Bien sûr mi hija, dans combien sont les Nationals ? »_

 _« Deux semaines »_

 _« Propose lui de rester jusque-là, ça va te faire du bien d'avoir une amie de Floride avec toi. Depuis ton retour, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'es pas aussi heureuse qu'avant. Et la présence de ta meilleure amie pourra j'en suis persuadée changer cela »_

 _« Merci maman »_

Une fois les cours finis tu rejoins Vanessa au centre commercial pour une après-midi shopping pendant que Sebastian reste avec Leia pour une après-midi père/fille.

Vous faites plusieurs magasins pour enfants, tu craques sur des combishorts, la première est blanche et porte l'inscription « Little Princess » en lettre dorées. La seconde est bleue marine et est couverte de fleurs bleues turquoise, roses et jaunes. La dernière est blanche avec comme motif le corps d'une ballerine. Puis achètes quelques bodies basics pour la mi-saison, en sortant une peluche attire ton attention, c'est un lapin beige qui porte une robe bleue pastelle et un nœud à chaque oreille assortie à la robe. Cette peluche te rappel celle que tu avais petite. En voyant le prix tu la reposes déçue.

Vous continuez vos achats enfin plutôt Vanessa car tu n'achètes rien préférant économiser pour acheter des choses à ta fille. Au bout d'une heure vous décidez de faire une pause pour boire un coup. En rejoignant la cafétéria tu remarques une magnifique robe en vitrine, tu t'arrêtes quelques secondes.

 _«Tu devrais l'essayer, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille »_

 _« Possible mais je n'ai pas les moyens de l'acheter… »_

 _« L'essayer ne coûte rien. Allez s'il te plait »_ Dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

 _« Bon d'accord mais seulement pour te faire plaisir »_

Tu récupères la robe et file aux cabines d'essayages. Lorsque tu en sors, tu peux lire de la surprise sur le visage de ta meilleure amie.

 _« Cette robe est faite pour toi ! Regarde toi tu es plus que canon ! »_

Tu te tournes vers le miroir, et pour tout avouer ce que tu vois te plait. C'est une longue robe rouge avec un magnifique bustier en forme de cœur qui met en valeur ta poitrine. Ta fine taille est marquée par une ceinture de cristaux argentés. Dans le dos, il y a un lacet, ce qui permet d'adapter la robe.

 _« Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette robe est magnifique mais je n'ai vraiment pas les moyens de l'acheter et puis je n'aurais pas d'occasions de la porter »_

 _« Je suppose que quoique je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Je me trompe ? »_

 _« Exact, bon je me change et on va manger parce que je commence à avoir faim »_

Après avoir mangé une gaufre, Vanessa t'emmène dans un salon de beauté.

 _« Bonjour, je suis Vanessa Abrams, j'ai appelé ce matin pour réserver un massage Californien pour ma meilleure amie »_

 _« Vaness' fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop »_

 _« Ce n'est rien, tu en as besoin, ça va te détendre »_

 _« Mademoiselle, la salle est prête vous pouvez me suivre »_ Dit une jeune blonde.

Tu fais un câlin à ta meilleure amie pour la remercier puis tu suis la masseuse, tu te déshabille avant de t'installer sur la table. La pièce est seulement éclairée par des bougies. Une bonne odeur de fruit s'élève dans les airs.

Sous les mains expertes de la jeune masseuse tu t'endors. Tu es réveillée 45 minutes plus tard tu te sens complètement détendue, après t'être rhabillée, tu es conduite dans un salon de coiffure.

 _« Dans l'offre qu'à choisit votre amie, vous avez le droit à un massage capillaire et à une coiffure. Allez y installez-vous, mon collègue Alex va venir s'occuper de vous. »_ Dit la blonde en plaçant un masque sur tes yeux.

 _« Merci et désolée de mettre endormie.. »_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude. Cela arrive bien plus souvent que vous ne le pensez »_ Dit-elle en rigolant avant de partir.

 _« Bonjour, je suis Alex,_ dit un jeune homme en posant une main sur ton épaule. _Je vais vous faire un massage de minutes puis je m'occuperais de votre coiffure. »_

Après quelques minutes de massage, Alex brise le silence.

 _« Vous êtes de Lima ? »_

 _« Oui, j'ai grandi à Lima Heigh Adjacent »_

 _« Vous allez au lycée McKingley »_

 _« Exact »_

 _« Je me disais bien que votre tête me disais quelque chose, vous êtes la copine de Sebastian ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Comment va-t-il ? J'étais avec lui chez les Warblers, et depuis son départ il ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles… »_

 _« Il est heureux, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me montre. C'est un vrai papa poule. Si vous voulez je verrais avec pour qu'il passe à la Dalton »_

 _« Ce serait vraiment très gentil ! »_

 _« Niveau coiffure vous voulez quoi ? »_

 _« Un grand changement, vous avez des idées ? »_

 _« Avec la forme de votre visage, un carré mi long, vous ira très bien »_

 _« Parfais, et vous pensez qu'il est possible de faire un balayage ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! »_

Pendant la pose du balayage Alex et toi discuter de tout et n'importe quoi mais surtout de Sebastian. Il t'explique comment Sebastian a vécu ton départ. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il le vive mal mais tu ne pensais pas que ce serait au point qu'il s'isole totalement, passant ses nuits à te chercher.

Après quelques retouches finales, Alex te tends enfin un miroir pour que tu puisses te voir et le résultat est époustouflant. Tu te reconnais à peine, toi qui a toujours eu des cheveux longs, ils t'arrivent maintenant juste en dessous des épaules. Les reflets noisette donnent de la légèreté et de la luminosité à ta chevelure de jais. Toi qui voulais du changement, c'est réussis. Tu remercies toute l'équipe de l'institut de beauté et de soins et leur laisse un pourboire.

Tu repères ta meilleure amie qui assise sur l'un des bancs proche de l'institut, un tas de sac de shopping l'entoure.

 _« Waouh, tu as décidé de refaire ta garde-robe en entier ? »_ Dis-tu en t'approchant de la jeune brune

 _« San ! Je ne t'ai pas vu venir. Tu es magnifique »_

 _« Merci ma belle. C'est grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! »_

 _« Ton sourire me suffit amplement ! En t'attendant j'ai appelé ton chéri, il nous invite à manger chez lui ce soir »_

Lorsque tu te gares devant le portail de chez ton chéri, tu as hâtes de retrouvé ton bébé ainsi que ton chéri mais tu as peur qu'il n'apprécie pas ton changement capillaire…


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, Nouveau chapitre en ligne :)**

 **Désolé pour le retard, je devais poster le chapitre plus tôt mais au moment de la publication il s'est supprimé.. Et n'ayant pas de vacances, je n'avais pas bcp de temps pour le réécrire.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic ;) Et grand merci à vous tous qui prenez le temps de la lire.**

 **Bref j'arrête mon blabla**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :**

Lorsque vous franchissez le portail, Vanessa est tout aussi émerveillée que toi lorsque tu as à découvert la villa pour la première fois.

 _« Bonjour les filles,_ dit Victoria en vous ouvrant la porte »

 _« Bonjour Victoria, voici Vanessa, ma meilleure et la marraine de Leai,_ dis-tu en présentant la jeune brune à côté de toi »

 _« Ravis de vous rencontrer, San m'a beaucoup parlé de vous,_ répliqua ta meilleure amie »

 _« Moi de même ! Santana si tu veux Sebastian est dans la chambre de Leia pour l'endormir. Vanessa, si vous voulez je peux vous faire visiter la maison »_

 _« Avec plaisir ! »_

Tu te diriges vers la chambre de ta fille. Rapidement tu repères ton chéri penché au-dessus du berceau. Tu t'approches discrètement de lui, enlace sa taille et enfonce ton visage dans son cou.

 _« Hey, alors ton après-midi shopping ca été ?_ Te questionna-t-il en se tournant vers toi _. Waouh San !»_

 _« Ca ne te plait pas ?_ Demandes-tu sentant la désertion monter »

 _« Au contraire, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je te trouve encore plus belle qu'avant ! Cette coiffure te va à ravir._ Dit-il avant de t'embrasser»

 _« Merci mon cœur »_

Une fois votre fille endormie vous descendez dans le salon main dans la main.

 _« Vous voilà enfin ! On commençait à avoir soif_! Dit Victoria en rigolant »

Vanessa vous sert une coupe de champagne pour que vous puissiez trinquer à vos retrouvailles.

Pendant le repas vous discutez des cours, de votre après-midi détente/shopping mais surtout de Leia. Sentant la fatigue arriver vous décidez de rentrer. Une fois arrivé, tu files prendre une douche pendant que ta meilleure amie s'occupe de mettre ta fille au lit. Lorsque tu sors de ta salle de bain un tas de sacs sont posé sur ton lit.

 _« Alors qu'as-tu acheté de beau ? »_

 _« Quelques robes de soirées, des vêtements d'été et des chaussures »_

 _« Ta collection de chaussures ne te suffit pas ?_ Rigolas-tu en repensant à l'immense penderie qui contient une centaine de paires »

 _« Elles étaient trop belles, je n'en avais pas des comme ça._ Dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. Tiens _j'ai quelque chose pour Leia,_ continua-t-elle en te tendant un sac provenant de la boutique pour enfant de cet après-midi»

Lorsque tu découvres ce que contient le sac, les larmes te montent aux yeux. Tu sors le lapin en peluche, sur le ventre est inscrit le prénom de ta fille avec une étoile. Emue tu sers Vanessa dans tes bras puis tu déposes la peluche dans le berceau. Dans le fond du sac se trouve une combinaison d'été bleu turquoise et un body avec la tenue de wonder woman dessiné sur le devant.

 _« Vaness' c'est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas due. »_

 _« Attend ce n'est pas fini !_ Dit-elle en te tendant un nouveau sac »

En ouvrant le sac tu es surprise de découvrir la magnifique mais surtout hors de prix robe rouge. Avec ce trouve une boite de chaussures que tu t'empresses d'ouvrir dedans tu y découvres une paire d'escarpins asymétriques assortis à ta robe.

 _« Vanessa… »_

 _« Stop ne dit rien,_ te coupa-t-elle. _Je suis la marraine de Leia, mon rôle est de la couvrir de cadeaux et puis pour la robe, ça se voyait qu'elle faite pour toi. Le plus important est que cela te fait plaisir. »_

 _« Tu es la meilleure_? Murmuras-tu en la serrant dans tes bras »

 _« Ca je le sais !_ Rigola-t-elle »

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'arrivée de ta meilleure, deux merveilleuses semaines. Elle t'a permis d'avoir quelques soirées seule avec Sebastian en gardant Leia. Elle t'a aussi aidé à rattraper tes cours. Malheureusement pour toi elle rentrera en Floride directement après les Nationales.

Après avoir déposé Leia chez Victoria pour trois jours, vous avez pris la direction de l'aéroport pour allez à Los Angeles. Lors de la première journée vous avez profité de votre temps libre pour visitez la ville Downtown, Little Tokyo, Olvera Street, et le _Walk of Fame_ sur Hollywood Boulevard. L'après midi vous avez profité des plages de Santa Monica.

Dans quelques minutes tu vas monter sur scène aux côtés de Sebastian pour votre duo. Vous allez tous les deux dans le couloir afin d'accéder à la scène en passant par le public. Sebastian ainsi que les autres garçons portent un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Tandis que les filles et toi portez une robe rouge à fine bretelles et un bustier en forme de cœur. Comme avant chaque représentation en public tu sens le stresse monter en toi, un stresse positif qui te pousse à donner le meilleur de toi même.

Lorsque les premières notes de la chanson du duo **Air Supply : All Out Of Love** s'élève dans la salle de spectacle, tu lances un clin d'oeil complice à Sebastian avant qu'il s'avance dans l'allée qui se trouve en face de lui.

 **I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you til it hurts  
I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart**

Tu avances dans la seconde allée avant de commencer à chanter :  
 _I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
_  
 ** _Doesn't really know  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_**

 **I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long, lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too ?  
Does the feeling seem oh-so right ?**

 _And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on ?  
There's no easy way_

 **It gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong**

 ** _Wha-what are you thinking of ?_**

 _What are you thinking of ?_

 ** _What are you thinking of ?_**  
 **what are you thinking of ?**

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 **I know you were right, (believing for so long)  
I'm all out of love, (All out of love)  
What am I without you ?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong**

 _I'm all out of love, (All out of love) I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, (All out of love)  
What am I without you ?_  
 ** _I can't be too late, I know I was so_**

 **I'm all out of love, (All out of love)  
I'm so lost without you** _(I'm so lost)_  
 **I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you ?** ( _I'm so lost)_  
 **I can't be too late** ( _to say that I was so_ **) wrong  
**  
 ** _Wrong_**

Durant la chanson Sebastian et toi, vous ne vous êtes pas quitté du regard, vous étiez dans votre bulle. A la fin de la chanson vous êtes face à face, main dans la main. Une fois la chanson fini vous saluez le public avant de vous dirigez dans les coulisses pour laissez la place à Mercedes et Blaine qui entament les premiers couplets de **Don't Stop.** Tu rentres à nouveau sur scène avec les New Directions pour faire les chœurs. Puis c'est au tour de Quinn et Artie de faire leur entrée en chantant leurs couplets. Lors de la chorégraphie tu as remarqué que tes amies étaient assises au deuxième rang aux côtés de Vanessa. Le fait qu'elles aient traversé tous les Etat-Unis pour te voir chanter sur scène.

En troisième chanson, Monsieur Shuester à choisit **Black or White** de MJ, vous chantez chacun votre tour. Après la représentation des autres chorales vous montez tous ensemble sur scène pour les résultats.

Le présentateur monte sur scène avec trois enveloppes en mains.

 _"Madames et Monsieurs, vous venez d'assistez au championnat national des chorales de lycée. Un merveilleux spectacle mélangeant chant et chorégraphie. Cette année le niveau est très élevé et les résultats sont serré. En troisième position, veuillez applaudir la Portland Scale Blazers !"_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se lève dans l'amphithéâtre. Tu sens à nouveau le stresse monter en toi, tu espères vraiment gagner cette coupe car pour toi comme pour la plupart des autres New Direction vous n'aurez plus d'occasion de la remporter.

 _"La chorale qui arrive deuxième est..."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 _"La chorale qui arrive deuxième est Vocal Adrenaline de Carmel High!"_ Hurle le présentateur dans son micro.

Une explosion de joie traverse ton corps, tu sautes dans les bras de ton amoureux, tes jambes enlacent sa taille. Vos lèvres se joignent pour un chaste baisé. Une pluie de confettis se déverse sur la scène. Le public vous ovationne. Tout le monde sur la scène se prend dans les bras pour se féliciter.

 _« On a gagné ! On a été les meilleurs !_ Chuchotes-tu à l'oreille de ton amant _"_

 _« C'est en partie grâce à toi, tu as été fabuleuse !_ Répliqua t-il _»_

 _« Bravo les jeunes je suis fier de vous ! Votre duo était parfait ! Vous avez faitdu bon travail »_ Dit Monsieur Shuester un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tu peux voir dans son regard qu'il est sincère. Après Monsieur Shuester, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike et Puck viennent vous féliciter.

Après les félicitations de groupe de Monsieur Shue, tu rejoins tes amis dans le hall, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent pour vous féliciter et pour féliciter la chorale.

 _« San ! Sebastian !_ Lance une voix féminine derrière vous »

Lorsque tu te retournes tu découvres tes amies vous faisant de grands signes. Tu attrapes la main de ton chéri pour rejoindre les trois jeunes filles.

 _« Hey Lindsay, Ash, comment ça va ? »_

 _« Très bien et toi ?_ Répondent-elles en cœur. »

 _« Ca va super ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là »_

 _« Nous sommes aussi heureuses d'être là,_ répond Ashley, le sourire aux lèvres »

 _« Vous formez un merveilleux duo, vous avez cette alchimie que peu de gens ont. »_

 _« Merci beaucoup, ça me touche_ , répond Sebastian en souriant »

Après avoir mangé au restaurant avec les New Directions pour fêter votre victoire, Sebastian et toi rejoignez les filles au niveau d'Hollywood Boulevard. Vous avez décidé d'aller voir les mythiques lettres qui surplombent la ville. Après une longue ascension vous atteignez votre objectif. Les lettres du mot HOLLYWOOD sont à un peu plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres, malheureusement vous ne pouvez pas vous approchez plus près, un grillage de sécurité vous barre la route. Vous vous prenez en photo devant puis vous vous installez en ligne pour observer le coucher de soleil sur la cité des anges. Tu t'assois entre les jambes de ton amoureux, qui te serre dans ses bras.

 _« J'ai ramené une bouteille de champagne pour fêter votre victoire et pour fêter nos retrouvailles tous ensemble »_ Dit Vanessa en sortant une bouteille et des verres de son sac à dos.

Vous trinquez joyeusement. _« Il est divin ce champagne Vanessa ! »_ Dit Sebastian.

 _« Je voulais vous remerciez d'être venu, ça me touche réellement. Il n'a pas de meilleure place ou je voudrais être. Je suis tellement bien ici avec vous. Vous me manquez tellement »_ Affirmas-tu

 _« Tu nous manques aussi, et je sais que tu manques à Ava aussi »_ Répond Ashley tristement

 _« Jessica voudrait savoir si tu comptes revenir en Floride après ton diplôme. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas encore.. Je n'ai pas fait de demande pour des facultés mais Seb oui. Et j'irais là où il ira »_

 _« Enfaite tes parents et moi avons envoyé des dossiers à ta place à des Facs de Médecines. C'est ton rêve, on s'est dit qu'il serait bête que tu ne le réalises pas et que tu regretterais de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance »_

Tu es surprise par l'annonce de Sebastian, en tombant enceinte et en décidant de garder le bébé, tu pensais que ton rêve de devenir chirurgienne ne resterait qu'un simple rêve. Leur attention te touche, tu restes sans voix...

 _"San ? Ça va ?"_

Tu te retournes pour l'embrasser " _Merci chéri tu es génial... je t'aime_ »Dis-tu émue

 _« Vous avez envoyé des dossiers à quels facs ? »_ Demande Vanessa

 _« Celles de Boston, New York, Miami et d'Orlando. Des facs où il y a, à la fois des cours de médecines et des cours de droits. »_

 _« Tu as pensé à tout »_

 _« Oui, maintenant il faut que l'on croise les doigts pour que l'on soit pris tous les deux »_

Commençant à avoir froid, vous décidez de redescendre et d'aller mangez dans un fast food puis vous allez vous balader une dernière fois à Malibu Beach. Demain vous reprendrez l'avion pour rentrer à Lima tandis que tes amies rentreront à Orlando. Tu profites un maximum d'elles.

Le jour J est arrivé, ce matin en allant chercher le courrier tu as vu les lettres provenant des différentes universités. Tu sens le stresse monté, étant donné que tu ne pensais pas allez à l'université, tu ne t'es pas donné à fond pour les tests. Tes résultats sont excellents, tu es arrivée dans les premiers de McKingley mais ils ne sont pas parfaits.

La première lettre que tu ouvres est celle de l'université d'Harvard, la première faculté de médecine des Etats-Unis mais aussi de Droits. Le rêve pour un grand nombre d'Américains.

 **«Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre candidature est refusée »**

Tu n'es pas surprise de ce refus, ils prennent les meilleurs, la crème de la crème et tu n'en fais pas parti. Tu ouvres la seconde enveloppe celle de l'University Centrale of Florida se situant à Orlando.

 **«Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre candidature est refusée »**

Tu es déçue, tu aurais aimé être accepté là-bas pour être proche de tes amies. Tu ouvres ensuite la lettre de l'University of Miami. La ligne annonçant ton refus te saute directement aux yeux. Dépité tu t'assois sur le canapé. Trois lettres, trois refus. Les larmes te montent aux yeux. C'est les mains tremblantes et moites que tu ouvres la dernière lettre, celle de la dernière chance. Ton stress est au maximum.

 **« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue»**

Tu relis plusieurs fois la lettre pour être certaine que tu n'hallucines pas. En Septembre, tu vas intégré la New York University School of Medecine. Toute excitée tu te dépêche de finir de te préparé pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à Sebastian.

 _"Santana que se passe t-il ?_ Demande ta mère depuis la cuisine en te voyant courir dans tous les sens"

 _"J'ai été accepté à l'école de médecine de New York!_ Dis-tu heureuse en la serrant dans tes bras. _Merci d'avoir cru en moi"_

 _"C'est normal mi hija. Tu sais où ira Sebastian ?"_

 _"Non pas encore, j'espère qu'il sera prit la où il veut"_

 _"Je vais prévenir ton père, ce soir on fait un grand dîner pour fêter ça et invite les parents de Sebastian"_

Lorsque tu sonnes chez les Smith, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme que tu ne connais pas. C'est un homme plutôt grand, les traits de son visage sont aussi fins que ceux de ton chéri. Son visage est marqué par le temps et ses cheveux grisonnent mais il reste très bel homme.

 _"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?"_

 _"Bonjour, je viens déposé Leia et récupéré Seb pour aller en cours._ Réponds-tu timidement"

 _"Oh je vois vous êtes la nouvelle amante de Sebastian, son nouveau passe temps..."_

 _"Steven! Tu pourrais être sympathique, elle ne t'a rien fait._ Dit Victoria en venant à ton secours. _Santana je suis désolé mon mari vient de rentrer d'un long voyage d'affaire et il a appris hier soir pour Leia. Il a un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'il est grand-père. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. Sebastian va arriver. Comment va Leia ce matin ?"_

 _"Elle va très bien. La nuit, elle se réveille de moins en moins. Ce matin elle a fini son sa couche est propre."_ Dis-tu en donnant

 _"Parfait"_

 _"Ce soir vous êtes invité pour mangé à la maison"_

 _"D'accord, avec plaisir !"_

 _"Hello mes beautés,_ Dit Sebastian en embrassant ta joue"

" _Tu es prêt ?"_

 _"Oui, à ce soir Maman"_

Vous embrassez tous les deux votre fille avant de rejoindre le lycée.

 _"Alors tu as des réponses des facs ?"_

 _"Oui, elles sont toutes positives... et toi ?"_

 _"Seule celle de New York m'a accepté.."_

 _"C'est génial! Je suis fière de toi mon cœur,_ murmure t-il en souriant"

 _"Je suis encore plus fière de toi ! Tu es le meilleur. Tu vas choisir quelle fac ?"_ Demandes tu avec une légère appréhension.

 _"Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je réfléchisse. Hey San,_ Dit -il en attrapant ton visage pour que tu le regardes dans les yeux, _sache que Leia et toi serez pris en compte dans ma décision. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiétez je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Je t'aime plus que tout"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi"_

Après cette discussion, tu es plus rassurée mais tu as peur qu'il t'en veuille. Tu es consciente que dans tous les cas il faudra faire des concessions. Mais es-tu prête à vive loin de lui pendant plusieurs années ?

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre le repas familiale qui risque d'être folklorique ;)**

 **Bonne semaine**


End file.
